Chosen
by confused-bliss
Summary: Justin has been hired at Kinnetik. He is involved with Ethan. Soon, Justin will realize his new boss reads his hidden desires, and craves to explore them. Can he resist? **Evolving into BDSM** THIS STORY IS ONCE AGAIN COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do NOT own these characters. They are the exclusive property of their creators. No infringement is intended!

**Warnings**: This is a Brian/Justin centered story, although at the beginning Justin will be in a committed relationship with *gulp* Ethan. As the story progresses there will be a great deal of BDSM characteristics. However, this will not be the entire flavor of the story, so undoubtedly this will NOT be PWP. That being said... over time this will contain graphic sex, with a dom/sub relationship evolving. It may not be for everyone.

**A/N**: I really tried to hold back on this new story, but it kept calling to me. The more I looked at it, the more I couldn't wait. So, here we are. Okay, no Brian in this initial chapter. This is just to lay the plans for Justin coming to Kinnetik. Of course, they will meet very soon. I hope you enjoy this. Comments are greatly appreciated, and do motivate me to keep moving ahead! =)

**A/N 2: **Sorry for any that received multiple alerts again on this chapter. There was a site issue and I had to delete this post and repost a couple of times. I apologize for the inconvenience. I do hope to sneak in another chapter of this story very soon!

**Chapter 1**

Cynthia smiled warmly as she opened the door to greet the next applicant... and the last one scheduled for the day. So far this project that Brian had passed along to her had been going anything but well. She grimaced as she imagined his displeasure when he called in for a report, which she knew he would do before the day had ended. Her shock had been complete when Brian told her this would be her most pressing assignment while he was away on a much needed holiday.

Needed was an understatement of enormous proportions in her opinion. Brian Kinney was undoubtedly a workaholic – at least since he had founded Kinnetik four years ago. He had started out small, before turning this agency into the powerhouse it now was... directly competing with the largest agencies Pittsburgh had to offer. His primary competition had always been Vangard, coincidently the company where they had both worked together. A dispute over how to best handle a client had finally led Brian into branching out onto his own. Once he made the move, Brian had never looked back. She had never had a doubt regarding the decision to follow Brian as his assistant.

Cynthia had always known the day would come. Brian Kinney wasn't a man to answer to another indefinitely. He was too controlling, far too accustomed to having his way. She knew that extended personally, as well as in his business life. For the most part Brian kept his personal business out of the office; although, he was more than open about being gay... and that he indulged his various desires – when and where he pleased. However, to the present date and time... Brian had never assuaged those desires with a member of his staff. Her eyes widening on the next candidate, she wondered if that was about to change.

Moving forward, she outstretched her hand inwardly pleased he held a strong, firm grip. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "You must be Justin Taylor. Please do come in."

"Thank you, Ms. -?" Justin asked in way of a question, uncertain of her name as his appointment had been made by a Mr. Ted Schmidt.

"Oh, heavens no. We are very informal here, for the most part. Please, call me Cynthia," she told him in a rush. "Have a seat, while I look over your paperwork once again."

Justin took a seat, looking around with the interest that could be only found in the eye of an artist. The offices of Kinnetik were in a building that appeared completely different on the outside than it did on the inside. He was amazed at the style and beauty in what looked from the outside an extremely ordinary structure. Looking around at the artistry on the walls, the furnishings throughout, he whistled in surprise and appreciation. Unable to resist commenting, he said, "This is an extraordinary office you have, Cynthia."

She looked up as she was scanning Justin's credentials again, laughing as one did at a joke that wasn't shared, but soon would be. "Oh, thank you, Justin. It's okay if I call you by your first name, isn't it?"

Nodding, he answered, "Yes, of course."

"It isn't my office, though. This is Mr. Kinney's office. He asked me to use it when conducting the interviews."

"Oh, I see." Justin frowned thoughtfully, before he said, "I guess he must be very busy."

"Actually, he is out of the country right now on a much needed holiday. In fact, the first one I've known him to take in the last seven years," she told him.

Justin looked at her in surprise. "Oh? I hadn't realized Kinnetik had been around that long."

"No, it hasn't. I worked for Brian at Vangard as his personal assistant. When he created Kinnetik... I followed. I've known him for a very long time," she answered with a smile.

Justin responded with a smile of understanding, instantly taking a liking to Cynthia... and hoping this interview went well. As far as jobs went, this was exactly where he wanted to be... and God knows he and Ethan needed the income. Silently, he waited as she continued to go over his application, all in the hopes that she approved of what she found.

She glanced up, looking at him with a question in her eyes. "Justin, I see here that you interned at Vangard. I have to ask... why didn't you pursue a position with them?"

"It just turned out not to be a good fit for me," Justin answered, hedging slightly.

"How so? If you don't mind me asking..." Cynthia prodded, hoping Justin would be forthcoming, knowing Brian would insist on knowing the answer.

Justin flushed slightly, before he continued, "Gardner Vance has some clients that are just not on board with working with someone that has my particular lifestyle. Mr. Vance told me I needed to keep it out of the office. Now, I am one of the least flamboyant gay men I think you'll ever meet... but, I do not hide who I am. For anyone."

Cynthia scowled briefly. "Gardner Vance can be an ass. It's all about the numbers. People are non-existent when he gets in that zone."

"I am assuming that wouldn't be such a problem with Mr. Kinney," Justin returned, with a more than knowing smile.

"Ahhh. You have heard of him," Cynthia surmised shrewdly.

"I'm gay. I live on Liberty Avenue. I have heard his name mentioned – a time or two," Justin admitted, hoping he wasn't saying too much. He really needed this job. Often, establishing a personal rapport was extremely beneficial... but, with this – he wasn't so sure.

Cynthia smiled at him, seeing that he was a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sure you have, Justin. In fact, it surprises me that your paths have never crossed."

"Well, I have a live-in boyfriend. Before I graduated from PIFA it was all about studying... and now, it's been about keeping food on the table and a roof over our heads... so, not a lot of time for going out."

Nodding in understanding, and looking at the time knowing Brian would be checking in very soon, Cynthia decided she had better move this along. "I see you brought your portfolio. Can I take a look?"

Justin mentally breathed a sigh of relief knowing this had to be a good sign. Nodding, he handed it to her across the desk, sitting back to wait for her reaction; hoping it resulted in a promising one.

Her eyes widened as she flipped through the pages, a gasp and a sigh soon escaping. She closed it, before handing it back to him. "Amazing, Justin. Simply amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked them. Question is – will Mr. Kinney?" Justin asked bluntly.

She laughed, her mind made up almost as soon as they first began to speak... the style of his artistry only sealing the deal. "I like you, Justin Taylor. Mr. Kinney will be back on Monday. As far as I'm concerned – you have the job. Of course, you have to see him first. But, I don't foresee any problems there."

Standing up, he smiled at her brightly... elated even though he didn't have the position for sure yet. "Let me know when, and I will be here. I really want this position."

"Mr. Kinney is expected to check in with me before I leave today. Once he does, I will schedule a time and let you know. Thank you so much for coming in today." She stepped out from around the desk, shaking his hand warmly. "I have a really good feeling about this, Justin."

"Me too, Cynthia. Me too. I'll look forward to your call, then." Smiling, he walked to the door, thinking today was the beginning of his future. He couldn't wait to go home and share the news with Ethan. This was exactly what they had needed for so long... and, now it was finally happening.

Cynthia watched Justin leaving with mixed feelings. She knew without a doubt Justin Taylor was exactly what Kinnetik needed... but, another side of her wondered how Brian would react to Justin. She shook her head at her own foolishness. Of course, she knew how he would respond. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Brian would be fiercely attracted to Justin... but, she knew as well how he felt about mixing with the staff. In combination with Justin's immense artistic talent, she hoped that would be enough to protect the young blond. However, for the first time... she wasn't so sure about that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: This is a Brian/Justin centered story, although at the beginning Justin will be in a committed relationship with *gulp* Ethan. As the story progresses there will be a great deal of BDSM characteristics. However, this will not be the entire flavor of the story, so undoubtedly this will NOT be PWP. That being said... over time this will contain graphic sex, with a dom/sub relationship evolving. It may not be for everyone.

**A/N**: Thank you all for the amazing initial response for my new story. I appreciate that so much! I do hope you continue to enjoy it. Bear with me as we slowly evolve into the heart of the story as described in the warnings. This will not be a short story. Please continue to let me know what you think. Your comments motivate me tremendously! =)

**Chapter 2**

Ted peeked his head into Brian's office, finding Cynthia tidying up the files on their boss' desk... organizing everything for his return on Monday. He stepped forward looking at her curiously. "How did the last interview go?"

"Very well, Ted. The best was definitely saved for last," she told him, looking up from her task with a self assured smile on her face.

Ted nodded. "That's good... but, will Brian feel the same?"

Cynthia sighed. "I hope so. He really needs someone good. Brian can't keep anyone in that position."

"Probably because he expects too much. No normal man can consistently live up to the bar of perfection he expects," Ted surmised drolly.

"True, but he pays very well for that position. What the art department comes up with can make or break a campaign. I realize he can be heartless at times... and, I'm not sticking up for him... but, he does have a great deal of pressure and the drive to succeed."

"Have you heard from him yet today?" Ted asked, finding it more than odd that Brian hadn't checked in with him yet today.

She grimaced slightly. "No. I think I am going to be bold and call him. He must be losing track of the time zones."

"That or he is occupied in one of his various pursuits..." Ted returned blandly.

Cynthia laughed. "It wouldn't be the first time I interrupted him – in the act."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, then. Good luck," he told her... glad he wasn't the one to be disturbing Brian on the last day of his vacation.

"Thanks. It will be the highlight of my day," she muttered sarcastically. Cynthia glared at the phone as Ted made his departure, knowing she had to make the call... yet, in a sense dreading it. As much as she approved of the acquisition of Justin Taylor - for the good of Kinnetik - she had a feeling of hesitancy as well. Justin seemed like such a sweet, shy, unassuming young man. She only hoped he didn't end up in the jaws of the lion – forever marked and altered.

* * *

><p>Brian stood naked, watching as the two tricks carried out his instructions. His eyes narrowed at the loose bindings on the man on the bed. "Stop," he told the one securing the bonds. "Tighter. Just enough space for mobility."<p>

"Okay," he murmured, as he tightened the rope around the trick's wrists.

Brian's mouth flattened into a firm line. "Okay? Is that how you address me?"

The nameless trick lowered his head in supplication, answering in a nervous rush, "I apologize, Sir."

"Good boy," Brian told him. "Now, come here."

The man moved to Brian's side, keeping his eyes downcast waiting for Brian's permission to proceed. He knelt at Brian's feet, his skin flushed... his body accepting of being used by the man that had him and the other trick under his complete control. A small tremble shook his body as he maintained the submissive pose Brian had commanded upon their arrival.

Brian smiled down at the trick in approval, reaching his hand underneath his chin to tilt it forward. He ran the pad of his thumb across his lips, not finding them the best shape that he had ever used... but, he found them to be adequate. "Go on. Suck me, but do it slowly. I want to feel the adjustment of your throat to my cock."

"Yes, Sir..." the trick answered, his eyes moving to admire the perfection of Brian's large cock.

He patted his head in encouragement as he felt his cock slowly being engulfed into the welcoming warmth. Brian soon determined the trick was very experienced as he could feel his ministrations increasing... and the handling of his large cock progressing with ease. Brian was momentarily distracted from the pleasure being administered on his aching dick, when he heard his cell phone ringing. He reached over to the table to pick it up, answering with a low, deep growl, "Kinney."

"Brian, did I call at a bad time?" Cynthia asked, restraining the urge to laugh... having no doubt as to what her boss was doing.

"Not at all, Cynthia. This couldn't be a better time," Brian told her, a disapproving look appearing on his face when the trick released his cock with a pop. "Hold on, Cynthia."

Brian muted the call, his eyes flaring as he looked down at the man. A muscle jerked in his jaw, before he asked, "Did I give you permission to stop?"

"No, Sir... I just thought-"

He reached out to slide his fingers into the man's hair, tilting his head back to stare directly into his eyes. His patience quickly evaporating, Brian hissed, "I did not bring you here to think. You are here for _my _pleasure, and to obey my commands. If you cannot follow that, you are free to leave." His eyes flicked to the man tied on the bed, looking at the scene attentively. "Both of you."

The trick shook his head back and forth. "No, Sir. I want to be here. I just didn't want to distract you from your call."

"Very well. You may continue... and, do not stop until I direct you to do so." He looked towards the man tied on the bed. "Pay attention and learn from his mistakes."

Brian watched as the man on the bed bobbed his head in understanding... and the mouth returned to the much desired task of pleasing him. He rolled his eyes, thinking how frustrating it was having to constantly repeat his wishes. How he yearned for a man he could share this side of himself with... one that both understood and anticipated his every need and desire. Brian knew if he ever found such a creature – he would bind the man to him. In the meantime, this would suffice.

Unmuting the call, Brian answered, "Okay, Cynthia. What do you have for me?"

"After a full day of interviews I finally found what I think to be an ideal fit for Kinnetik. This young man is truly exceptional," Cynthia told him, knowing her excitement to be clearly transmitted across the miles that separated them.

"Exceptional? Does that transfer into him being hot?" Brian returned silkily.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, not the least bit surprised Brian would relegate her opinion of Justin to that level. "Uh no, Brian. Granted he is hot. Although, he is younger than me... and I am quite certain he doesn't bat for my team."

"How old?" Brian asked, not even interested in the fact of a prospective employee being gay. Kinnetik was based on Liberty Avenue. He didn't receive many applicants that were not a part of the gay community.

"23 years old. Graduated with honors from PIFA. His portfolio is amazing... and, he can start immediately. I told him to be available to interview with you on Monday."

"Where did he intern?" Brian asked, his breathing quickening as the mouth began to move quicker on his cock... his head arching back, as the sweat began to slide down his forehead, his free hand reaching up to wipe it away.

Cynthia shook her head in amusement, knowing exactly what Brian was doing... amazed as always at his incredible control. "He interned at Vangard."

"Interesting," Brian answered in a husky gasp.

"Justin didn't seem to have formed a very favorable impression of Gardner Vance."

"Smart boy. I like him already." Brian frowned thoughtfully for a moment, making an instant decision. "Go ahead and see if he can start on Monday. I will trust your judgment. Let him know I will meet with him sometime during the day."

"Okay, Brian. I'll call him right away." She chuckled as she heard Brian's breathing accelerating. "Do enjoy the rest of your vacation, Brian."

Brian tossed the phone aside, his hand reaching out to cradle the back of the trick's neck as he began to thrust into the warm mouth in wild abandon, thinking – yes, he would enjoy the last day of his vacation. As he exploded deeply within the man's throat, Brian patted him on the head, before he told raggedly, "Lick me clean... and then join your friend on the bed."

"Yes, Sir..." he answered enthusiastically, moving to immediately follow Brian's instructions.

Brian watched as the tongue licked him clean, before the naked body joined the other man that was still in restraints on the bed. He poured himself a shot of beam, downing it in one swallow before he moved forward. Pausing next to the bed, Brian opened up a small case that contained various toys that would enhance his pleasure. Looking at the full blown lust in the two men's eyes, Brian thought the games he was about to play would be mutually pleasing. Brian quirked a brow as he removed the flogger, and several other devices. His body in a dominant stance, Brian looked down at them, his voice dropping to growl, "Time to play boys..."

* * *

><p>Justin ran to the door as soon as Ethan stepped inside, kissing him enthusiastically, wrapping his arms tightly around his back.<p>

Once their lips separated, Ethan looked down at Justin with a questioning look in his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, Justin... but, what's this all about?"

"I just heard back from Kinnetik. Cynthia, Mr. Kinney's assistant phoned and said the second interview with him wouldn't be necessary. She said I could start on Monday!" Justin nearly squealed in his excitement.

"Justin, that's wonderful!" Ethan exclaimed, closing his arms around him and whirling him around. "Now, if only I can get some work other than performing on street corners, we can actually start living."

"You will get your break soon, Ethan. I just know it." Justin smiled at him brightly. "You are brilliant. The rest of the world will know that soon."

"Of course, they will." Ethan raised his head up in the air, maintaining an air of superiority. "I am amazing. Sooner of later that has to be recognized."

Justin nodded, agreeing completely. Ethan could be overly dramatic at times, but he was talented. In time, that would be discovered and appreciated. In the meantime, things were finally looking up. Monday morning couldn't come soon enough for him. Justin found himself anxiously anticipating his new life.

* * *

><p>Monday morning arrived with Justin feeling more than a bundle of nerves. <em>Fuck, it's just a job, Taylor<em>. He walked down Liberty Avenue, arm in arm with Ethan, his portfolio secured over his shoulder. Looking at the time, Justin suggested, "Let's go into the diner for a cup of coffee. I have almost thirty minutes before I have to be at Kinnetik."

"Sure, sweetie..." Ethan told him in his simpering tone, one that Justin had never really liked... although, the whys of it he didn't understand.

After they took a seat at the bar, Debbie approached them, chewing her gum incessantly, pouring them each a cup of coffee. "Morning, Sunshine. Ethan," she said, barely sparing the darker haired man a glance. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee is good for me, Debbie. How about you, Ethan?" Justin asked, hoping he would decline... knowing until he received his first paycheck, they needed to continue their frugal existence.

Ethan looked around the diner in distaste, having always found the ambiance of this place to be far beneath him in the few occasions he had allowed Justin to drag him in here. Giving Debbie a dismissive glance, he answered, "No, coffee is just fine."

She nodded. "Let me know if you need anything, boys."

Justin smiled at her as his hand slightly shook around his cup. "Fuck. I am so nervous, Ethan."

Ethan reached out, stroking his hand up and down Justin's back. "You'll be fine, Justin. It's just a job."

Debbie's ears perked at the words falling from Ethan's mouth, moving back to ask, "You got a new job, Sunshine? That's fucking fantastic!"

"Yeah," Justin blushed. "I start this morning. I'm a little nervous."

"Well? Where is it?" she asked boisterously.

"Kinnetik," they both replied in unison.

Debbie's eyes widened, and her mouth prepared to open when her attention was distracted to the table at the far side of the diner.

"Can we get some service over her, Debbie? I'd really like to get to work sometime this morning..." was the caustic interruption.

"Keep your dick in your pants, asshole. I'll be right there," she shouted back.

Justin and Ethan laughed, looking at each other and not at the cause of the disruption. They continued drinking their coffee, until Ethan nudged him in the side. "You probably should get going, Justin."

Justin looked around the diner for a moment, his eyes stilling on the table of men that had shouted out to Debbie. His eyes fastened on the tall brunet for a moment, momentarily taken aback by the cold intensity in his gaze. He felt as if his eyes were frozen immobile... unable to move away. He had one instant, and predominating thought – The Face of God. The man quirked his brow knowingly, as his hot eyes raked up and down Justin... the coldness in his eyes immediately warming – saying in no uncertain terms, he liked what he was seeing. Justin's eyes widened as the man stood to his full height and moved over towards the bar.

Swallowing nervously, all but forgetting Ethan's presence, Justin timidly watched his approach... uncertain of why – but, knowing the man was coming for him.

Moving to stand next to Justin, completely ignoring his companion, the man whispered, "See something you like?"

"I – I – uh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare," Justin answered, blushing when the man's eyes fixated on his mouth.

"I don't mind at all when it's packaged so nicely..." he purred. Reaching into his pocket, he moved to withdraw his card, in an obvious attempt to pass it to Justin.

Justin jumped as Ethan deliberately cleared his throat. "Uhmmm, Justin. Don't you need to be getting to work?"

"Work. Right. Sorry, I – uhhh, need to go," Justin stammered, forcing his gaze away from the stranger... quickly giving Ethan a kiss, before throwing money down on the counter to pay for their coffee and rushing out the door as if we was being hunted and chased.

Brian turned to watch his retreat... cursing under his breath that this one had gotten away. Giving the blond's companion a brief onceover finding him completely lacking, Brian returned to his table... rolling his eyes at the amused chuckles that greeted him. "Not a word," he growled to no one in particular... finding he didn't like how the beginning of his work week had begun. Not at all.

Debbie looked at the table with more than a small degree of concern. As much as she would love to see the pretentious Ethan Gold out of Justin's life, she worried over the effect Brian would soon have on the intensely sensitive and caring young man. She moved towards Ethan who was now standing, preparing to leave. "I guess Justin hasn't met his new boss yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Ethan asked, his eyes looking at her in suspicion.

"Well, he just did," she cackled. "Good luck with that, Ethan. You're gonna need it..."

TBC

_**A/N: Okay, they did meet. Right? Next chapter: Justin's first day at Kinnetik.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: **Thank you all for the awesome response you have given this story so far. Now that I have finally lost a few other WIP's, I hope to update this one much more regularly. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! =)**

**Chapter 3**

Brian looked up with a glare as Cynthia burst into his office without knocking. His scowl didn't falter as she approached with both his favorite latte and a smile of welcome on her face. Not only was it his first day back at work... but, he had arrived at the office horny – all falling to the blame of the hot little blond that had eluded his grasp. He swore he would find that twink. Later. There had been something so shy and unassuming about the blond. He felt the blood rising in his cock as he thought of showing that delicious morsel the delights of being pulled under his control. Fuck. He needed to get that face and ass out of his mind... at least for now. He _would _find him again. Of that, Brian had no doubt.

Cynthia moved forward, placing his latte on his desk, looking at him inquisitively. "Looks like you need this..."

"Thanks," he muttered in a low growl. He continued to scrawl his signature on the forms that Cynthia had laid out for him, signifying that she felt they required his immediate attention. His eyes landed on the paperwork and file for the new hire, not having opened it yet... but, finding himself curious about the new addition to his staff. "So, this Justin Taylor. He arrived for work this morning?"

Nodding, she sat down across from his desk. "Yes, he's in the art department now."

"I'm going to go over his file. Then, you can send him in to see me," Brian said, taking a sip of his latte... his tone brooking no argument.

Cynthia bit her lip hesitantly... saying without saying – something was wrong. "Uhhh, I was thinking, Brian..."

"What?" he demanded, presently not in the mood for _any _bad news.

"Well, it is his first day. Couldn't you just let him find his way around for a bit before you put the Kinney scare into him?" Cynthia asked him, knowing how Brian would respond... most especially while in this mood, but still she had to try.

Brian's glare intensified. "Am I such a monster? I'm amazed you have worked for me all these years."

"You can't bully me with your attitude, Brian. I know you too well. That being said... this kid doesn't know you. He wants to do well, and he has an incredible talent. One that will be a huge asset to Kinnetik – if you don't screw it up!" Cynthia told him, refusing to back down... knowing she was one of the few that braved the lion in such a bold manner.

"If he is as good as you're selling him... then, there won't be a problem. Now, I am going to read this over... and then, I intend to meet with him." Brian stared his assistant down, telling her in no uncertain terms that his decision was final. "The kid is in the big leagues now, Cynthia. He has to learn how to accept criticism and move on from it. In time, he will be involved in meetings with clients that won't spare his feelings. If they don't like the product he presents, they will show no mercy. You know all of these things. Don't you?"

"Of course I know that, Brian. But, does he really need you breathing down his neck on his very first day? I doubt very much that you will have him in the line of the fire right away," she sputtered in exasperation.

Brian shrugged indifferently. "What better way to gain his confidence? We'll see. For now, I have work to do. How I decide to handle a member of my staff is entirely my business. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Brian. No one is disputing that." She moved towards the door, knowing this discussion had more than ended, pausing when her hand touched the knob, turning to face him again... having something else to say, yet uncertain if it to be wise.

Immediately noticing her pause, Brian snapped, "What else, Cynthia? I'd rather hear it now, than have you moping and unproductive all day."

"As if I am ever unproductive!" she grumbled, knowing he was half right in his assessment. "I just, well... this is delicate, but, when you meet Justin... keep in mind your no fraternization policy."

Brian laughed harshly. "I have yet to meet an employee that could provoke me into forgetting that, Cynthia. A fuck is a dime a dozen, however a good employee... and in the art department at that – isn't as replaceable."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, I guess. He's in a relationship." Cynthia looked at her boss thoughtfully. "Just don't blow this, Brian. I'm thinking of the good of Kinnetik. This young man is a keeper."

"I'll be the judge of that. Sooner rather than later." Flicking his eyes down to the file with all the pertinent information regarding Justin Taylor, he looked up to effectively dismiss her. "Get back to work, Cynthia. Your cub is safe enough from my lust. I am more interested in how he works the boards."

She nodded, and laughed on the way out. "Right. We'll see about that, Brian. We'll see."

* * *

><p>Justin took the mock board over to Adam, the other artist in the department that he had just met this morning. They had instantly hit it off, which had been a profound relief on his first day. He had yet to meet his boss, a fact that he was sure would be rectified before the day was out. Justin didn't doubt that the owner of Kinnetik would make certain to get to know all of his staff. He only hoped Brian Kinney formed a favorable impression of him... most particularly – his artistic skills.<p>

Adam looked at it from all angles for a few moments, nodding and frowning slightly. He looked up at Justin, giving him an encouraging smile. "It looks good, Justin. I'm not sure about the color, though."

"What's wrong with it?" Justin asked, looking down at the board in concentration.

"Well, this particular client usually always prefers blue. So, I'm not so sure such a radical change would be what they had in mind," Adam answered, neither of them noticing the door opening behind him.

Justin's face remained fixed on the board, oblivious to Adam looking at the figure moving up behind them... unaware of eyes that crawled over him in what was much more than casual interest. "I have looked over the demographics for this particular client. For the generation the client is trying to increase their sales with I think a radical change needs to be effected. Orange is the new blue. I think it should be implemented here."

"Orange is the new blue?" a voice queried from behind him.

"Mr. Kinney, I understand you haven't met Justin yet. This is Justin Taylor," Adam said, as he nervously introduced them.

Brian pursed his lips as his eyes swept over the wide eyed blond... the same one that he had met briefly this morning. _Fuck_, Brian cursed to himself. Why did the newest member of his staff have to be _him_? His dick had instantly hardened the moment he realized the blond was here under his control. Flickering his eyes, Brian forced that thought away. He couldn't think of him in those terms. Brian knew he was now in a position of power over the hot little blond. A position he didn't presently find to be enviable. So much for him going hunting for this piece of blond meat. Scowling, he realized this day was quickly spiraling from bad to worse.

Taking a deep breath, forcing himself to get back to the matter at hand... and away from his aching cock, Brian clipped out, "Mr. Taylor, bring the board to my office... along with your portfolio. It's time for us to become acquainted."

Justin nodded vigorously. "Right away, Mr. Kinney."

Brian averted his eyes from the blond's body moving around in his haste to assemble the requested materials, immediately understanding why Cynthia had sought to remind him of his long running office policy. He gave a terse nod to the other artist, before gesturing to Justin to precede him out of the art department, his eyes unerringly pulling to the tightest looking ass he'd ever seen. He licked his lips in wonder at what it would taste like... how exquisite it would feel squeezing his cock. How fucking hot that body would look spread open, bound, begging for the pleasure he could give him. "Fuck," he growled, instantly grimacing when he realized he had spoken aloud.

Justin turned to face him, swallowing nervously. "Is something wrong, Sir?"

Shaking his head, he motioned him forward into his office... keeping his eyes firmly averted from Cynthia's knowing expression. He turned around only long enough to snap, "No calls, Cynthia."

She nodded, looking back down at her desk... seeing the signs in her boss and friend only too readily. Justin Taylor was in deep trouble.

Closing the door behind them, Brian urged Justin to take a seat. "Sit down, Justin."

Justin sat down, remaining silent as this man that made him nervous in every manner of speaking stared at him intently from behind his desk. He swallowed deeply, unable to look away from the intensity in Brian's eyes; the thought absorbing him – _he is the most beautiful man in the world_. Internally, he shook himself. _What the fuck was he thinking_? He was with Ethan... and, this man was completely off limits.

"Justin? Your portfolio... and the board?" Brian asked, for what had been the second time. He smirked slightly when Justin jumped, and blushed guiltily. He unnerved the boy. That was good. Very good, the part of him that yearned to control the blond thought.

"O-oh. Sorry, Mr. Kinney. I must have wandered off," Justin stammered, as he passed both to his boss across the desk. _I must have wandered off? What the fuck, Taylor? He's going to think you're a complete idiot_.

Brian's face became impassive as he looked at the board, followed by the portfolio. His eyebrows raised as he sifted through the young artist's portfolio, finding himself both impressed and amazed. Not something that generated easily within him. He dropped them on the desk, lifting his eyes to pierce into Justin intently. Brian inclined his head towards them, always one to give credit when it was due. "Very impressive, Mr. Taylor. I do have to wonder why you are seeking a career within my company... instead of pursuing your art. You have a remarkable talent."

"Thank you, Sir..." Justin murmured, a light blush staining his pale cheeks... his relief more than evident. "Perhaps in the long term I could consider that. But, for now, I really need something more reliable. The life of the struggling artist isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Brian nodded. "Agreed. Regarding the board... orange is the new blue, I believe you said."

"That's correct. I learned that in art school. It was a very conclusive study."

"So, you feel confident that I can take that to my client... one that comes to me with specific wishes, and is very difficult to sway to new ideas..." Brian announced, partly in question... but more in assertion.

"Yes, I do, Sir. That is if the client wishes to appeal to a younger generation... and not the same clientele," Justin answered, certain of his choice... as well as the success of it - if it resulted in being implemented.

Brian looked at him closely for a long moment. "Okay, then." He picked up the phone, speaking to Cynthia without delay. "I will be out of the office for the next couple of hours, as will Justin. My schedule is very light today. If anything comes up pass it along to Ted."

Cynthia gasped. "Brian, I hope you know what you're doing."

"Not now, Cynthia. I am taking Justin shopping. He will be presenting his first pitch tomorrow," Brian said, smiling as the shock passed across Justin's face.

Hanging up the phone, Brian arched a brow. "I take it you heard all of that."

"Mr. Kinney, I'm not sure this is such a good idea..." Justin sputtered, hesitant for a number of reasons. Pitching to the client was nerve racking enough... but, shopping with his boss – Brian Kinney – _fuck, how would he get through that_?

"Mr. Taylor, I know you are not questioning _my _decisions... on what is your first day..." Brian countered sternly. "This will be a business luncheon, where you will be expected to adhere to a certain image. I need you to look the part... and not a novice member of my staff. This is an account that is worth millions to my company. I have an expense account for this purpose. I'll buy you lunch on the way."

Justin turned his head, watching as Brian's steps took him to the door in fluid motion. Shaking his head, he quickly determined this conversation was apparently considered closed.

"Taylor!" he growled. "Are you coming?"

Justin stood up abruptly, his board and portfolio forgotten as he moved to follow. "Yes, Sir. I'm coming."

Brian's eyes pulled to Justin when he heard the words falling from his luscious lips... ones that Brian thought had to have been fashioned to both torment him and bring him the greatest of pleasure. He bit his lip as he followed him out of his office as he wondered to himself: _Am I going to be able to stick to my rules?_

Brian glared at the disapproving scowl that was evident on Cynthia's face. If anyone knew him it was Cynthia, whether he admitted it to her or not. He wanted Justin Taylor... wanted him badly. Restraining himself from taking him would be his greatest challenge. Whether he succeeded or not remained to be seen.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Once again, thank you all that have been reading & supporting this new story. I appreciate each and every comment so much. It really motivates me to write more quickly. I do hope you enjoy their lunch, and chat. Next chapter will be the shopping expedition. I think it could be extremely eventful. =)

**Chapter 4**

Brian couldn't resist giving his blond passenger a surreptitious glance as he maneuvered through the busy lunch rush of Pittsburgh traffic. He clenched his hands on the steering wheel, forcing himself not to take a slow stroke along Justin's thigh; all in discovering if the skin felt as firm as it appeared. Fuck. He was in trouble and he knew it. However, he could control it. Brian Kinney was the master of control – in any and all situations. This perfectly proportioned mass of blond temptation _could _be resisted.

Giving him a sidelong glance, Brian asked, "Do you like Italian food?"

"Huh?" Justin asked, nearly jumping in his seat when the silence had been broken. "Oh yes, that's fine, Sir. You don't need to go to any trouble. A quick sandwich is fine."

"Nonsense. This is a business luncheon. I need to explain key aspects of the Eyeconics account to you." Pulling into the parking lot, Brian stepped out of the 'vette, handing his keys to the parking valet. Ushering Justin up the steps, Brian further told him, "You haven't been shopping with me, either. I believe you'll find that to be a most arduous task."

Once they were seated, they each turned their attention to their menus; although, each man was more than aware of the other. Taking a sip of the ice water that had been immediately placed before them, Brian queried, "See anything you like, Mr. Taylor?"

Justin was glad his face was hidden behind the menu, and not looking at his gorgeous boss' face. He took a drink of his own water, before he unthinkingly replied, "Always. My appetite is quite renowned."

"Is that so?" Brian asked, his voice unintentionally dropping to a husky purr. Brian took another long sip of his water, as he cautioned his body to back down. Watching as Justin closed his menu and placed it on the table, Brian realized that was going to be easier said than done. His eyes darkened as he watched Justin take another sip of his water, his gaze honing in and clinging to the moistness of his lips. Fuck. This boy was so fucking beautiful... and he worked for him. The largest problem in the equation being very simple – he wanted to fuck him. Badly.

Nodding, Justin smiled. "Yes, it is."

Brian's lips moved to answer, when they were interrupted by the boisterous waiter. One who had openly flirted with the both of them when they had arrived; Brian determined feeling them out as to the likelihood of having a chance with either of them. Flicking a disinterested glance over him, Brian thought that to be unlikely at best. Looking towards his lunch companion, Brian thought the chances of any man diverting his attention from Justin if they were meeting intimately would be more than improbable. "Are you ready to order, Justin?"

"Uh yeah. Can you order for me please, Sir? One, I don't speak fluent Italian. I can read most of it... but, enunciating it is not in my comfort zone. Anything with chicken parmesan would be fine," Justin answered somewhat shyly, oblivious to how both his manner and words affected his controlling boss.

Curling his lips under, Brian looked at Justin from under veiled eyes. "It would be my pleasure to choose for you, Justin."

Justin blushed, uncertain of why... yet feeling his words carried a double meaning. He watched and listened as Brian ordered for them, speaking what he perceived must have been flawless Italian, before he frowned at the vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone, looking at it in dismay when he realized he had told Ethan last night he would come home on his lunch hour. Glancing up he found his eyes caught in Brian's penetrating stare, uncertain of how to handle it. Should he answer... or completely ignore it?

As the waiter ambled away, being certain to give them a treat of the saucy wiggle of his hips, Brian asked him, "Is there a problem, Justin?"

"No, Mr. Kinney. My boyfriend had been expecting me home for lunch... and, I forgot to phone him..." Justin hesitantly explained.

"I see. By all means, take the call," Brian stated in commanding fashion, finding himself curious about the insignificant looking specimen he had found Justin's boyfriend to be when they had briefly met at the diner this morning. Brian found he would very much like to know exactly how such a forgettable man could have hooked this splendid creature. Although, relationships were foreign to him... he couldn't help but to be more than mildly curious.

Justin shrugged as he pocketed his phone. "No. I'll explain later."

"Okay, then." Brian scrutinized him closely for a long moment, before he asked, "Tell me about Justin Taylor – the artiste. How is it that you interned at Vangard; yet when you went looking for a permanent position you came to me..."

"I did learn a lot at Vangard... but, it wasn't a good fit for me," Justin answered, nodding his thanks for the iced tea that was placed before them.

Brian arched a brow. "Explain..."

"Gardner Vance can be quite the opinionated ass at times." Justin grimaced when he said that, hoping it wasn't breaking a major rule of business etiquette relaying that to his new boss – regarding his old one. "I hope I'm okay to say that, Sir."

Brian's head reared back as he nearly exploded in laughter. "Of course, Justin. You are very young to be such an excellent judge of character. I like that."

"Thank you, Sir. I not only found that quality in him, but in the clients he caters to as well. I realize such is the reality of the world... but, on a daily basis having it thrown in your face to make the attempt in not being 'so gay', well... it's more than unsettling," Justin answered, shuddering as he remembered the condescending tone and words of Vance, on several occasions.

Nodding as their entrees were placed before them, they both thanked the waiter before sending him scurrying off on his way. Placing a minimal amount of dressing on his salad, Brian commented, "You don't have to worry about such attitudes at Kinnetik. I am as queer as they come."

Justin nearly choked on the pasta that he had just placed in his mouth, taking a quick drink of water to regulate himself. "Sorry. I didn't expect that, Sir."

"No. I suppose not. When it's just the two of us outside of the office you can call me Brian. Of course, at the office I expect the proper courtesies extended." Brian began eating his salad, looking up at Justin in between bites, cursing himself at how much his eyes kept being pulled to his alluring mouth. He had never focused so intently on a pair of lips. He was afraid it was due to becoming a daily obsession.

Justin nodded his agreement. He smiled brightly at Brian, looking down at his large salad... and nothing else. "Uhhh, is that all you're eating?"

"It is." Brian motioned his hand, up and down himself, before he told him, "This level of perfection needs to be worked at to maintain."

"I doubt you have any problems with that," Justin told him, blushing when he realized he had probably all but told his new boss that he thought him to be hot... and in very good shape.

"Thank you, Mr. Taylor," Brian answered as he raised his brows. "You are more than an appealing package as well. Please don't sue me for harassment."

Justin blushed. "It's hard to imagine a credible case of harassment being filed against you, Brian."

"Meaning?" Brian asked, his eyes once again fastened on the blond's mouth.

Averting his gaze, taking another bite of the pasta dish that he knew to be delicious; yet, finding it to suddenly become tasteless in his mouth as his senses began to overwhelm him. "Forget it. Sometimes I speak too freely."

"I'll be the judge of that, Justin. Now, tell me what you meant..." Brian demanded, knowing he was failing miserably in keeping their relationship completely professional... but, continuing to find this hot little blond too enticing to consistently resist.

"Well, it's just that you are so... uhmmm, dynamic... and, well – hot. I can't imagine anyone believing you would need to harass any man." Pulled in by the intensity in Brian's eyes, he continued on similar to what he thought a deer running towards headlights must feel before that fateful moment of impact. "You are rich, successful, and gorgeous. Undoubtedly, you could have any man you wanted."

"You're right, Justin. I can," Brian whispered in a low growl, the heat in his eyes signaling that he wanted him. Both of them knowing the only thing stopping Brian from having him was his dedication to sticking to his own office policy.

Swallowing his pasta with difficulty, Justin attempted to change the subject... knowing they were veering deeply into dangerous waters. "So, about the Eyeconics pitch. You want me to make the board in orange... and present it at the meeting tomorrow. Do you really think I'm ready for that?"

"I don't think it, Justin. I know it. This account is worth millions of dollars, I don't play around with that kind of money. I do caution you, though. The chairwoman for Eyeconics is a barracuda. She sniffs out a weakness a mile away. She won't hesitate in setting you down. You need to be focused, and prepared for any question she throws at you. I expect your full attention on this for the remainder of the day, as well as tomorrow morning," Brian told him succinctly, his nerves set on edge following their previous conversation. He was actually glad that Justin brought up the subject of Eyeconics. He had been fighting the urge to lean across the table and smash his lips against the succulent ones that were becoming a painful temptation.

"Yes, of course, Brian. I'll do my best." Justin finished up his meal, pushing his plate away before his nose wrinkled up in distaste. "Are the new suits really necessary? I think I look fine."

Brian pulled out his credit card, handing it to the hovering waiter. He leveled a stern look at Justin. "What matters is what I think, Mr. Taylor. You will be suited according to the level of perfection I expect at Kinnetik. Not only will you occasionally be attending business lunches and dinners, there is also the possibility of presentations calling us out of town."

Justin's eyes widened as he inwardly groaned. "Out of town? As in all night?"

Brian smirked. "Yes, it's always a possibility. Do you have a problem with that, Justin?"

"No problem," Justin answered, knowing Ethan would surely have an issue with overnight trips with his new and entirely too sexy boss.

Signing the offered credit card slip, after adding in a sizable tip, Brian watched as the waiter took it away before returning his gaze to Justin, knowing he wasn't keeping the hunger from his gaze hidden very well; at the moment uncaring of that particular fact. "Don't worry, Justin. I have never broken my 'no fraternization policy' yet." When his card and receipt were returned, Brian whispered in a low husky rasp, "Of course, I've never been as tempted before, either. As long as I am not unduly provoked... I don't see myself crossing that line."

Justin preceded Brian out of the elite restaurant, standing next to him as they waited for his car to be brought around. Unthinking and quite foolishly, Justin muttered, "Well, it does take two, Sir."

Brian waited until Justin was seated in the 'vette, and next to him as he vaulted quickly ahead. As he waited for the light to change, Brian turned to pierce Justin with an all knowing and encompassing gaze. "You said it yourself, Mr. Taylor. I can have any man I want. It's something to keep in mind. Isn't it?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mr. Kinney! How wonderful to see you," the shop owner gushed at their entrance, moving to immediately greet them as they walked through the doors of the exclusive shop.

Brian smiled, moving forward with an outstretched hand. "Claude, it's good to see you. Thank you for working us in so quickly."

"Always a pleasure, Sir." Claude took an analytical look at Brian's companion, quickly deriving the appointment was for his young companion. "I assume we are not fitting you up with a new suit today, Mr. Kinney."

"Not today, Claude." Brian looked around briefly. "However, I see the new Armani Collection has arrived. It won't be much longer."

"It just arrived this week," he agreed. "Some very nice cuts this season, too."

"Excellent." Brian nodded towards Justin, before he said, "Today I am more interested in a couple of new suits for my colleague. I was thinking in gray and blue for Mr. Taylor."

Claude snapped his fingers, and a young man immediately rushed forward... tape measure in hand. "Mr. Taylor, could you remove your overcoat and suit jacket? I'd like Marc to get your precise measurements."

Justin nodded, avoiding Brian's close scrutiny as he removed his jacket... sensing Brian's eyes would be on him as much as the shop owner's. Laying the jacket aside, Justin couldn't resist catching Brian's eyes in passing... quickly detecting the gleam in the hazel eyes as they swept down the expanse of skin now unhampered by the presence of a coat. Justin looked towards the approaching shop boy, noticing how the young tailor's eyes sharpened instantly on Brian. Justin shook his head, deciding Brian must get that from every gay man in his proximity; perhaps even some straight men. The man was on all accounts – heart stopping beautiful.

"This will only take a moment, Sir..." the young man told him, as he quickly went to work taking and noting Justin's measurements.

Brian averted his eyes from Justin long enough to address Claude. "I know this isn't ideal, but I will need one of Justin's suits by tomorrow morning. We will have to go with what you have on hand."

Claude's eyes widened in shock. "That is a bit rushed. Of course, we will do the best we can. Did you have a particular line in mind?"

"I will leave that for you to decide; although, I'll assist in the final judgment," Brian told him, his eyes connecting with the tailor that was being more than obvious about catching his eye. Brian smirked, as he returned the look. He was adequate enough... however, he paled in comparison to the blond beauty he was measuring.

"Of course, Mr. Kinney." Claude held out his hand for the measurements his tailor had procured, before sending him on his way. "That will be all, Marc. I'll let you know when I need you to alter Mr. Taylor's selections."

Marc inclined his head in understanding, before slowly sweeping from the room, not before pausing and giving Brian another heated and welcoming glance.

Justin chuckled as he watched the exchange, quickly earning him a glare from his boss. "Sorry," he mouthed, looking away from the predatory heat in Brian's gaze.

Claude walked around Justin, taking several passes before he clicked his tongue in approval. "I am thinking the Versace Collection for Mr. Taylor. I have a different cut in both blue and gray... both that will fit his form to perfection."

Brian nodded. "Wonderful. We'll meet you at the dressing room." Looking towards Justin, he arched a brow, "Shall we, Justin?"

Justin's eyes widened as he looked up at Brian, slightly unsettled to find them alone for the moment. "Dressing room? You don't mean—"

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed Justin's arm to pull him along. "No. I don't plan to dress you." He stopped when they neared the dressing room. "Undressing a man is more my style. Need help with that, Mr. Taylor?"

"Uh, no. I think I have that under control, Sir..." Justin stammered, looking anywhere but at Brian.

Brian's nostrils flared as he stepped closer. He quickly found two words should not come in the same sentence from Justin Taylor's luscious mouth – control and Sir. Fuck. How he'd love to exercise his own brand of control on this gorgeous blond. If the boy didn't work for him, Brian didn't doubt he would have already had him – boyfriend or not. Lunch had been such an arduous undertaking. Watching him eat, hearing his voice uttering those well placed 'Sirs', and the tip of the iceberg – asking him to order for him. Fuck. It had taken all his control not to drag Justin back to his loft, tie him up... and make him beg for the pleasure he could give him.

His breathing quickening, eyes fastening on the trembling mouth he wanted to break open under his own, Brian's voice dropped – deep and guttural. "Are you sure about that, Justin? That's something I could take control of very easily."

Before Justin could answer Claude approached them, carrying two entirely different cut of suits – one in blue, and the other in gray. "Okay, here we are."

Justin breathed in a deep sigh of relief at the interruption, certain things were about to get more than intense with his overwhelming boss. He swallowed, looking up at Brian nervously, before he whispered, "I think I can handle this part."

Brian rolled his lips under, taking the blue suit from Claude's hands, moving it into Justin's in one quick motion. "Get on with it, then." His hazel eyes still smouldering, Brian advised him, "Come out when it's on. We both need to see it on you."

Claude hung the other suit outside of the door, nodding his approval. "I think this one will look splendid on him, Mr. Kinney. His form is perfect for such a finely tailored suit."

Eyes heavy with need as he watched the retreat of Justin's ass slipping inside the dressing room, Brian thought to himself – _His form is perfect for a great many of things_. _Ones I'm not so sure I'll be able to resist from taking_.

Brian forced his mind away from the sound of Justin's zip lowering, and the swish of material as they made the descent down his legs. He began to walk back and forth, holding thoughts in his mind that would not take him back to the temptation of Justin Taylor; one's that would further prevent him from slipping inside that dressing room to deliver his personal brand of attention. It wasn't working as he continued to hear Justin tossing his clothing aside. Fuck. He wanted to see him. Touch him. Fuck his body into sweet oblivion. If they were alone right now, Brian doubted he could resist doing just that.

Turning his head to glare at the closed door, Brian snapped, "How are you doing in there, Justin?"

A slight paused followed. "Fine. I'll be right out."

"Good," Brian growled.

Pacing commenced again, all to stop when the door opened a few minutes later. He swiveled around to take in the sight of Justin, his breath momentarily catching in his throat. Blue had been the right choice in conjunction with his incredible blond hair and blue eyes. _Fuck, he was beautiful_. He moved closer, quickly noting how Justin looked down... and not directly at him. Curious, Brian thought to himself. "Look at me, Justin," Brian demanded. Once Justin lifted his head, their eyes met and held for a long moment.

Nodding his approval, Brian said to Claude, "It's perfect. This is the one I want ready tomorrow. Make your alterations, and I will pick it up in the morning."

Claude clapped his hands enthusiastically. "I knew the Versace would be perfection on Mr. Taylor. We will have it ready for you, Sir. And, the other suit?"

"We'll try it on now, but it's not as rushed. Just as soon as we can have it."

"Marc? Can you come out here?" Claude shouted out, waiting for his tailor to return.

Justin flushed as he was maneuvered into position to be measured once again, knowing they were doing what needed to be done in order to design the perfect fit... but, in front of the watchful eyes of Brian Kinney, it was somehow extremely intimate... if not sexual. After what seemed like forever the tailor stepped away with notations and measurements in hand. He looked at them all expectantly. "I can change out of this one now?"

"Yes, Justin." Brian's eyes narrowed on the tailor that was all but eating him with his eyes. He knew what he was going to do. What he had to do in order to get through this shopping trip. He pulled the gray suit from the hook, handing it to Justin. "Try this one on and show it to Claude." Brian kept his eyes on the tailor, his eyes alive in predatory pursuit. "Is there a restroom, gentlemen?"

"Oh certainly, Mr. Kinney," Claude answered at once. "Marc will show you. I'll take care of Mr. Taylor in the meantime."

Justin's eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief... uncertain of how he knew what was going on, but knowing it all the same. As he stepped back into the dressing room, he tried to push aside the feeling of envy that assailed him. It was wrong and he knew it. He was with Ethan. Why should he care if Brian was with another man?

Slowly, he worked through the process of changing... his thoughts a jumbled up mess. He looked at himself in the mirror, the flush upon his face, the almost wildness in his eyes. Fuck, was he actually jealous? He closed his eyes determined to get things back into their proper perspective. Brian Kinney was his boss. Nothing more, nothing less. That was how it had to be... how it would be.

* * *

><p>Brian slammed the man against the bathroom cubicle, pulling at his pants in a frenzied pace. Grabbing at the condom that was in his pocket, Brian tore it open with his teeth, before pumping his aching cock a few times, then sliding the condom into place. He slathered lube on before leaning down to hiss into the willing man's ear, "Not a word. You wanted me. You got me. Hard and fast." He bit at the man's ear, smiling as the trick groaned when the entry was made. "That's it. Give it to me."<p>

The man grabbed at the top of the bathroom door, his ass pushing back against the driving force behind him, all to pull him in deeper... not knowing Brian to know this wasn't necessary.

He pounded into the man in front of him, biting at his neck in conjunction with his thrusts, dirty expletives falling from his lips as he fucked him. Brian had one face in his mind as his hips thrust forward, one perfect set of lips that tempted him as no other had ever done. He needed this release so fucking badly. It was the only thing saving the blond from being completely and totally devoured when they left this shop. As he increased the speed of his thrusts, and felt his release building... Brian wasn't so certain this would even be enough. Uncaring that the trick had managed to come over the cubicle door, Brian filled the condom, knotting it when finished and tossing it into the trash.

As the two of them adjusted their clothing, the Frenchman cocked his brow, asking Brian, "Can we do this again sometime?"

Brian gave him an incredulous look, shaking his head in dismissal. "No. Afraid I don't do that."

Marc sighed in regret as Brian exited the bathroom, wondering why the hottest men had to be the biggest assholes.

* * *

><p>An hour later they were back in Brian's office, discussing Justin's plans for the Eyeconics boards. Brian looked at what Justin had crudely drawn on paper for him, nodding his approval almost immediately. "I like it, Taylor. The question is... will she? Tell me, Justin... how good are you with women?"<p>

Justin snorted indelicately, grimacing slightly at Brian's look of disapproval. "Sorry, Sir. I'm not great with most women. My best friend is a girl, but I don't look at her in the same way. Most I've met have thought they could 'change' me." He shook his head. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Brian nodded in complete understanding. "I've been there. I know exactly what you mean. Okay. Why don't you go work on those boards and shut down for the day. I want you well rested tonight and ready for the Eyeconics presentation tomorrow. I'll pick your suit up on my way in. You won't need to bother with that."

Standing up, Justin looked down at his boss... so many mixed emotions swelling within him. "Thank you, Mr. Kinney... for everything. I won't let you down tomorrow. I swear."

"I know you won't, Justin. Cynthia called this one right. I see a bright future for you here at Kinnetik... that is, if it's what you really want," Brian told him, his eyes assessing him sharply.

"Why wouldn't I want it? I can't imagine being anywhere other than here... and I've only been here one day." Justin blushed, realizing he had said a lot in those words.

Brian's eyes darkened. Until this moment he hadn't realized how badly he wanted the young artist here at Kinnetik. Granted, his skills were surpassed by none... but, there was something more underneath the surface of the young blond. He didn't intend to let up until he had discovered all his secrets. "I'm not an easy man to work for, Taylor. I admit that up front. I pay very well... but, I expect a lot in return."

"I understand that, Sir... and, I respect it." Justin's head lowered. "I respect you, too. Regardless of that incident back at the shop."

Brian forced himself to remain seated behind his desk. He knew if he moved around it, he would show the blond who it was he had actually wanted... who he _still_wanted. His voice low and husky, Brian told him, "I appreciate that, Justin."

Justin walked towards the door, his hand poised on the doorknob, when he turned to ask a question he knew he had no right to ask. "Was what you did really necessary, Sir? I mean, then and there?"

Brian's eyes blazed as they crawled over Justin. "You have no idea how necessary. Now, get back to work. This isn't the time for such a discussion."

Nodding, feeling completely put in his place, Justin escaped unaware that had been the only thing that saved him from being taken by the other man.

Eyes staring heatedly at the spot Justin had barely just vacated, Brian thought about the events of the day... specifically in regards of his perception of Justin. The boy seemed so shy and unassuming at times. Brian paused to wonder, was it really shyness or could it be something more? If it was more... what exactly? He knew what he'd like for it to be. Justin's behavior at the restaurant had pointed to that being the case, but was he reading more into Justin's actions than were true? He tapped his finger against his lips lightly, as he glanced down at the mock board Justin had left behind.

"So many questions, Mr. Taylor. Questions that I intend to have answered soon." Brian closed his eyes, pulling the blond vision into focus, his mind giving full reign to the infinite possibilities that presently coursed through his veins. "Yes, I will have my answers, Justin. Very soon. Should they be answered as I think they will... your life is going to change."

Returning back to work, Brian never considered how much such a change could end up changing his life as well.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Justin slipped into the small apartment he shared with Ethan, a yawn quickly falling from his mouth as he stepped through the door. His eyes slowly fell to Ethan sitting on the couch, glowering at his arrival. He laid his laptop and case on the table, before hanging up his coat... grateful he had managed to finish the Eyeconics boards back at the office; not wanting to bring his work home on the first night. Moving over to the couch, Justin sat down beside Ethan... slightly miffed that Ethan hadn't started dinner, but hoping to evade any unpleasant confrontations. He moved to kiss him lightly on the cheek, eyes narrowing slightly when Ethan edged away.

"Uh, what's the problem, Ethan?" Justin asked, his eyes pulling together in a deep frown.

"What's the problem?" he asked. "We were supposed to meet for lunch. You didn't answer or respond to my calls. When I called Kinnetik, I was told that you went out to lunch with your boss. What am I to think about all of that?"

Justin looked at Ethan incredulously. "You're supposed to think exactly that. I was having a business lunch with my boss. We were discussing the presentation he wants me to deliver tomorrow."

"Your first day and he is handing you a presentation. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Ethan questioned, his voice raising.

Shrugging, Justin answered, "Maybe so, but I gave him some good ideas and he awarded the assignment to me. I'm trying really hard to be successful, Ethan. Why are you trying to bring it down around me?"

"I'm not, Justin. It's that _man_. I just don't trust him. It was clear at the diner this morning that he wanted you. Debbie even made sure to warn me about him." Ethan snorted. "She seemed all too pleased about doing that."

"Debbie just likes to look out for me," Justin hedged, not admitting what they both knew – Debbie Novotny couldn't stand the sight of Ethan. "I know how he was at the diner... but, he wasn't like that at Kinnetik. He has this strict no fraternization policy in place. I don't think he ever violates it."

"Believe what you want, Justin. You've always been naïve..." Ethan sneered.

Justin stood up, moving towards the bedroom. "I don't want to argue with you, Ethan. I'm going to take a shower, get some dinner... and try to get some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Wait. My friends invited us over for dinner and drinks. I was about to tell you to get showered and changed..." Ethan went on, his tone stating their plans were all set.

"I'm not doing that tonight," Justin told him. "Your friends don't even like me... and I'm tired. I need to sleep and be prepared for this presentation tomorrow."

"Right. It's always about you; isn't it, Justin? My friends know people that could help me in my own career; I have to stay in contact with them," Ethan whined petulantly.

Justin rolled his eyes, stepping into the bedroom and grabbing a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt. Walking towards the bathroom, Justin muttered, "Yes, they have been so instrumental in establishing your career so far."

"That's so unfair, Justin. You don't understand the life of a musician... the sacrifices." He flailed his hands angrily. "I'm going. With or without you."

"I don't understand sacrifices?" Justin ran a weary hand through his hair, before muttering in exasperation, "Go ahead and go, Ethan. I'm not stopping you."

Ethan glared at Justin for a long angry moment, before he shook his head in disgust and slamming out of their apartment. Justin shrugged indifferently as he proceeded to take his shower, suddenly deciding this turn of events could be the best way for his day to end. A hot invigorating shower, a quiet dinner and a glass of wine, followed by a small amount of TV... and then finish it off with an early night in bed alone. Considering Ethan's present state of mind, the alone part of the evening was something that more than appealed to him.

As he stepped under the hot shower spray, Justin couldn't help but feel slightly guilty from his untruthful answers to Ethan. There had been undertones between him and Brian all day. Justin knew his boss wanted him; Brian hadn't made any secret about that.

Then... there wasn't a doubt that Brian Kinney was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen; Justin had never known such beauty existed. But, as far as he was concerned... Brian was one of those untouchable objects that one admired from afar. An invisible line that never got crossed. One that he didn't intend to cross. Even if he wasn't with Ethan, Brian Kinney was still unattainable. That was one fact he would do well to remember.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Justin was reclining on the couch flipping through the channels after having had his shower and a quickly prepared pasta dish and salad. He poured himself another glass of wine, willing his mind to slow down so he could begin the process of getting some much needed rest. He wasn't certain why he was so keyed up... he thought it could be a combination of things; the only thing he knew was he needed to relax soon. Being overtired, causing him to be unproductive tomorrow, was the worst possible case scenario in his opinion. He had just turned the TV off, finding there was nothing of interest to watch, when he heard a light tapping at the door.<p>

Justin walked over to open it, thinking it must be one of the neighbors needing something, or Daphne checking in about his first day on the job. His jaw dropped down in disbelief at what greeted him on the other side. His eyes widened as he looked down at his state of undress, realizing a pair of hazel eyes were also making the same analytical study. "Uhhhh, Mr. Kinney. This is a surprise."

"Taylor," Brian drawled, leaning nonchalantly against the door jam, not bothering to hide how appealing he found the blond looked in his clinging gray shorts and white t-shirt. He glanced over Justin's shoulder into the meager apartment, before suggestively asking, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no. I was just relaxing before going to bed." Justin flushed looking down at himself, studiously avoiding looking at Brian's penetrating gaze. Hearing a slight rustling he looked up, surprised to see the large garment bag Brian held in his hand. "Uh, what's that?"

"Your suit was finished by the end of the day. The alternations weren't very extensive. I decided to drop it off so you'd have it immediately." He looked at him expectantly. "May I come in?"

Justin grimaced, not wanting Brian inside his apartment for a couple of reasons. One, he didn't think the privacy with this man was such a good idea; Second, he was embarrassed by the meager apartment being viewed by his boss' refined eyes. "Uhmmm, sure. Come in, Sir. I apologize for the state of the apartment. But, it's a roof over my head, and also provides a place to sleep."

Brian handed the bag over to Justin, nodding in understanding. His eyes bored into Justin's deeply. "I came to see _you_, Justin... not your apartment. I had a couple of shirts added, and a few ties. They should all fit. Let me know if they don't."

Smiling, Justin asked Brian to take a seat on the couch. "Please have a seat, Sir. I'll just go hang this up."

Brian took a seat on the couch, his eyes looking around curiously at the small little box of an apartment, surprised it didn't look as bad up close as it had from the outside. He wondered if Justin or his boyfriend had been responsible for what little décor fashioned the place. Brian surmised after having viewed some of Justin's work, that the limited interior design most likely came from the artist.

He had no idea why he was here. He had skipped a night at Woody's with his friends to drop off Justin's suit. When he received the call that the suit was ready, he quickly found himself changing his plans. Amidst Michael's grumbling protests, he decided to deliver it; uncaring of how it disrupted Justin's evening with his absent boyfriend.

Justin came back a moment later, brandishing another wine glass and setting it down on the table next to his own. "Glass of wine, Mr. Kinney? I'm sure it's not what you're accustomed to, but it's not that bad, either."

"Sure, Justin. Thank you. And in these settings, you can call me Brian; okay?" Brian told him, his eyes narrowing sharply on Justin as the color flooded the blond's face. _Fuck_, Brian thought to himself. If Justin's responses to the simplest request meant what he thought it could mean... there was no way he would be able to adhere to his policy for long. He wanted Justin badly... and if the blond beauty turned out to be submissive by nature; he was, without a doubt, undeniably fucked. As much as he understood how deeply that would affect his life; he wanted that. Right now; _he wanted that more than anything_.

Filling the glass with a slightly trembling hand, Justin kept his eyes fixed on the glass as he handed it over to Brian... uncertain of why his request shook him so deeply. "I – uhhh – I'll try, Si-, errrrm I mean, Brian. You're my boss. It's just a strange leap for me."

Brian took a slow sip of the wine, continuing to gaze at Justin intently. "It's good that you are so respectful. I like that, Justin. In fact, I like it a lot."

"Thank you for bringing me the suit... and for getting them for me," Justin told him, trying to shake the feelings that coursed through him underneath Brian's watchful stare. "You can deduct a sum from my paychecks if you like."

"I don't like," Brian returned firmly. "They were a gift, Justin. A look that you need to possess to be successful in this position. I want you to be extremely successful."

Justin sat his glass down, bravely finding the nerve to hold Brian's gaze... a feat that wasn't very easy. "I will never be able to thank you enough, Brian. You are very kind."

Brian laughed, his eyes falling to the pouty lips that he wanted to possess, and ultimately use for his pleasure. _Fuck, that mouth was so perfect for him_, Brian thought. Derisively, he responded, "Don't delude yourself, Justin. I never do anything without a reason."

Fidgeting nervously on the couch, Justin's fingers idly plucked at the cushions next to him... unsure of what to do or say next. The decision was taken out of his hands, when he felt Brian lay his hand on his bare thigh. He jerked in response, his breathing becoming slightly erratic; to his dismay, not unnoticed by the brunet.

"Justin, look at me," Brian demanded. "Good boy," he whispered, when Justin nervously faced him. His hand idly stroked the exposed skin; not even fully cognizant of why he was doing it... only knowing he had to push for more answers. "I seem to make you nervous. Why is that?"

"I-I don't know what you mean, Sir..." Justin stammered, his hand reaching out for the neck of the wine bottle. "Can I pour you another glass?" he rambled on quickly.

"No, Justin. I don't want anymore wine. I merely want to know more about my newest staff member." Brian slowly and reluctantly removed his hand, easily noting how deeply it had affected the blond; filing it away into his memory banks with all the other nervous gestures Justin had displayed so far.

Justin shrugged his shoulders slightly. "There isn't much to know, Brian. I guess I'm just a little out of it. It's been an extremely busy day, and I guess I'm kind of tired."

Brian pulled his lips under, nodding his head in agreement. "A new job equates into a different kind of life. It can be stressful; I'll give you that. But, there's more to you, Mr. Taylor, and I fully intend on getting to the bottom of it."

Eyes widening as Brian stood to walk towards the door, Justin stood and slowly followed; not realizing at the time just how big of a miscalculation that was on his part. Justin halted his footsteps directly behind Brian; the brunet suddenly stopped and turned to face him... fire and determination burning in his eyes. He gasped as Brian's hand reached up to stroke along the side of his face; his gaze scorching in it's intensity. Justin shook his head slightly, before whispering, "I – uhh – good night, Mr. Kinney. I'll see you in the morning."

Nodding, Brian reached out, and ran the back of his finger up and down Justin's cheek, coming to rest on his chin, forcing himself to draw back before he gave into the temptation to touch those luscious lips. Brian knew without a doubt, touching wouldn't be nearly enough. "Good night, Justin."

Brian pulled away, and slipped silently out of the apartment. He lifted the finger to his lips that had touched Justin, frowning slightly as he made his way down the steps. As he slid into his car, he smiled as a realization was quickly overcoming him, as he replayed all the events of the day in his mind. It was all so blatantly obvious, yet Justin seemed blissfully unaware of it. Justin Taylor had such a deep need within him... the need to be controlled. The young blond would stagnate until he fully accepted it, and released it. Brian's eyes darkened as he watched the lights go out in the apartment above. _Fuck_. What was he going to do now? Justin worked for him... yet, he wanted to bend the boy to his will more than anything he'd ever known.

Could he keep constant with his rules and resist that irresistible call? As he pulled away from the curb, he continued to ponder that question... and another one even more. Did he even want to resist?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Justin preened in front of the bathroom mirror, unbelieving that the man staring back at him was in actuality him. He smiled, as he thought of the old phrase – 'The suit makes the man'. Looking at himself from all angles, he began to think that analogy was based in truth. He had seen how much the suit itself had cost; not to mention the accessories added on that Brian had dropped off last night, Justin knew his shopping expedition had cost Brian a small fortune. He quivered slightly when he thought about the Eyeconics presentation scheduled for this afternoon. Justin shuddered to think of Brian's reaction should the meeting not go well.

After straightening his shiny navy blue silk tie one last time, Justin walked out of the bathroom, pausing to pick up his laptop and placing it inside the case. Securing the latch on it, he moved to get his coat and keys... only to find Ethan laying on the couch eyeing him belligerently. He stepped over towards him forgetting how he'd failed to tell him about his new look. Looking down at him, Justin remarked, "It must have been a late night. I didn't hear you come in."

"It was. I had a few drinks, and I didn't want to wake you and be accused of sabotaging your _big _day," Ethan grumbled, his voiced filled with bitterness. His eyes moved over Justin. "Nice suit."

"Oh right," Justin said, glancing down at it in response. "I got it yesterday."

Ethan snorted derisively. "I know you didn't get _that _kind of advance on your salary."

"No. Mr. Kinney said I needed to look the part in the meetings I would be sitting in on. He bought me two suits yesterday," Justin said, looking away from the anger he could see simmering in Ethan's eyes.

"I don't get you, Justin!" Ethan raged. "You used to be such a good judge of character. Don't you see what he's doing?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "No, Ethan. Why don't you tell me. What's he doing?"

"He's buying you, Justin. Making you so indebted to him, that you'll do anything for him..." Ethan sputtered, standing up from the couch to stare Justin directly in the eye.

"You're wrong, Ethan. Brian Kinney doesn't have to buy people. Hell, you've seen him. The idea is just ludicrous." Justin's eyes became hurt and angry. "Why can't you see what Mr. Kinney sees? He thinks my talent is worth something... he obviously wants me to succeed. It makes me wonder why you don't."

Ethan looked at him incredulously, his lips curling into a sneer. "I know exactly what the 'Brian Kinney's' of this world sees when they look at you. It has nothing to do with your talent... and more to do with your ass! I'm telling you now, Justin. If you want to be used and then tossed aside, stick on your current path. I warn you, though... I may not be around to watch it."

"Is that some sort of a threat, Ethan?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, baby." Ethan moved forward attempting to link his arms around Justin's waist, his eyes narrowing in anger when Justin took a step backwards. "Just think about it. We never had any problems before you met him. Granted, you haven't known him for long... but, it's just the start of bad things to come. I just know it. Why don't you think about us, and try to get a position at Vangard. Then our problems would be solved."

Justin's jaw dropped. "Vangard? Are you out of your mind, Ethan? You know what sort of mental anguish working for Gardner Vance put me through. That you would want to subject me to that again makes me wonder how much you really do care about me. Now, I'm going to work. I don't intend to be late. Obviously, we have some things to work out. We can do that later."

"Whatever, Justin. I might not be here later..." Ethan snapped, as Justin slid into his coat and picked up his laptop; moving towards the door without a backward glance.

Once his hand was poised on the door handle, Justin looked back at Ethan almost sadly as resignation about their future slowly began to take root. "That's your decision, Ethan. You have to do what's best for you."

Justin left without giving Ethan the opportunity to continue his tirade. As he walked towards Kinnetik, Justin realized Ethan wasn't completely wrong about Brian's intentions. Justin knew the only thing that stopped his boss from making a move on him was his office policy. If not for that, Justin didn't have the slightest doubt Brian would have already pounced. Justin tried to convince himself that in such an event he would remain loyal to Ethan; yet, he knew there was something about that man. A variable that had been laying dormant in him for so long. One that screamed out it's deep seeded desire to be taken by that man.

Justin reassured himself that wouldn't happen. No matter how attracted Brian was to him, Justin knew his policy was equally important to him. Brian wouldn't cross that line. Although, after Brian's visit last night; the intensity he had displayed... Justin wasn't so sure about that, nor was he sure about his ability to reject him. Justin tried to convince himself the attraction would fade as they seen each other on a daily basis. As he neared the offices of Kinnetik... and closer to the man in question, Justin realized he was most likely only fooling himself.

* * *

><p>"There he is," Brian said, as Justin walked through the door; a slight tremble in Justin's hands visible to Brian's discerning eyes. "Justin, before you get started I'd like to introduce you to the chairwoman of Eyeconics, Kellie McQuaid. Kellie, this is Justin Taylor. Justin is new to my art department, but a young man with some great ideas. I think you'll be more than pleased."<p>

Kellie looked at Justin closely for a long moment, always assessing. "We'll see." Shaking his hand quickly, she sat down at the end of the conference table, her eyes focused on Justin spreading out the boards.

Brian sat at the head of the conference table, Cynthia at his side taking notes; both of them in the hopes that it led to a contract being signed. He had been trying to lure Eyeconics away from Vangard for the last few years. Each time he thought he had the scales tipped in his favor, Gardner Vance would pull out a grandstand move to keep them in his pocket. Brian wanted this account so badly he could taste it. It wasn't so much for the money; he had more than he could ever reasonably spend... bottom line, he wanted to stick it to the judgmental Gardner Vance. This would be the best opportunity he would be afforded to do so.

He alternated his attention between Justin nervously presenting the boards, and his in-depth description of why he believed the changes he had implemented would be beneficial to Eyeconics; and back to the barracuda that took in every gesture, every syllable. Justin had captured her full attention. That in itself was a very good thing. She hadn't even interrupted him after five minutes into the presentation. Brian knew from personal experience that was the most encouraging sign yet.

Brian watched as Justin displayed the original board that Kyle had created, which was actually very good... and the look he would have been comfortable to present; however, that was before Justin's inspired ideas. As he watched the intrigued expression fall on the normally impassive and displeased face of the Eyeconics chairwoman, Brian found himself becoming more encouraged with each passing moment.

He watched as she stood up, slowly walking over to critically assess each board. The one on the left being the original that was shown in blue; one that would be similar to what he knew the Vangard team would have offered, along with the tried and true version of what Eyeconics had used in the past. She only looked at that one for a moment. Brian realized it wasn't necessary. It was the look that had been commonplace in the past. He nodded and smiled at Cynthia, briefly meeting her eyes; both of them knowing the tide had changed. Eyeconics would finally be in the Kinnetik portfolio... all thanks to the enticing and incredibly talented blond.

She turned to look at Justin thoughtfully, after looking at the board with intricate graphics, and the font encased in a vibrant orange. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Why orange?"

"Everyone at art school says orange is the new blue. It's the opposite of cool tones, it's something hot..." Justin quickly answered, keeping his eyes focused on the potential client... and, away from the intensity of his boss' gaze acutely taking in everything.

Brian watched from his side angle view as she nodded her head in agreement, a genuine and rare smile on her face. She turned to face him, confirming with three words he had won the account. In his own mind, Brian immediately amended that thought. Justin had won the account. He would be sure to make sure Justin understood that.

"I want orange," she told him, clearly and succinctly. She smirked at Brian cunningly, before adding, "Better be careful, Brian. You might end up having to make this kid a partner."

Laughing, Brian grudgingly agreed. His eyes bored into a suddenly uncomfortable Justin... Brian's curiosity growing even more. In a low voice that could barely be heard, he answered, "I can think of worse things."

Justin cleared his throat nervously, wanting to get out of the conference room with his legs still intact. The presentation in itself hadn't been as nerve wracking as he'd expected; although, Brian's intense scrutiny had been. He had never wanted to be as successful as he did in this presentation. Intuitively he had known how important this account had been to Brian. Justin felt amazingly good inside that he had contributed so strongly to it's success. "Did you need me for anything else, Sir?"

Brian's eyes heated for a brief moment. "No, Justin. Thank you for an excellent presentation. We'll talk in a bit."

Cynthia abruptly stood up when Justin filed out of the room, feeling the tension between the two man in the most tangible of ways. She smiled at their new client, and at Brian, knowing how elated he was over this acquisition. Kinnetik had really come full circle now. All that remained was a signature on the dotted line. "I'll be right back with the contracts. I'm sure you'll want your attorney to look it over."

She nodded. "Yes. However, I want to move quickly. I'll have it signed and delivered tomorrow."

"Excellent." Brian stood, moving forward to shake her hand. "I am very pleased to have Eyeconics with Kinnetik. We will endeavor to reach your goals with our own brand of innovative ideas."

Assessing him closely for a moment, she smiled as she released his hand. "I'd say you are off to a great start, Brian. I'm very pleased with the new advertising look for Eyeconics."

Brian smiled, returning to his seat as Cynthia brought in the contract. He listened as Cynthia explained the particulars, pleased that no changes had been requested. Brian listened attentively as they spoke, while his mind raced ahead thinking of just how he'd like to personally thank the blond that had made this all possible. Several ideas came to mind, none of which that went along with his office policy. Brian smiled to himself. Today was a special day, perhaps it was time to bend a rule or two. Brian looked forward to that prospect with the greatest of anticipation.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the day when Justin was summoned to Brian's office. He wasn't sure if it would be a good thing or a bad thing. Justin had left the meeting earlier with the impression that Kinnetik had landed the Eyeconics account. Now he worried that something had happened to reverse that decision. God, he hoped not. He walked past Cynthia's desk, surprised to see it both empty, and with no sign of her. Shrugging, he walked towards Brian's door, knocking lightly on the polished oak door... patiently awaiting the permission to enter.<p>

Brian looked up with a playful smirk upon his lips. Play was exactly what he hoped to do... in the very near future. "Come in," he called out, knowing exactly who was on the other side. Cynthia had just left for the day, as had Kyle. As of now it was only him and Justin. That knowledge was both pleasing and unsettling all at once. His eyes fastened on his beautiful blond artist as he almost timidly opened the door, and crossed over to stand in front of his desk. _This was going to be fun_, Brian thought to himself.

Justin flushed under Brian's intense gaze, asking in a low stammer, "Uhhhm, you wanted to see me, Mr. Kinney?"

"I did," Brian returned, curling his lips under as he pushed his chair back from the desk, standing in one fluid motion. He moved slowly around the desk, immediately noticing how Justin seemed to force himself to stand his ground; also noting how Justin kept his gaze downward, and away from meeting his gaze. The gorgeous blond had submissive stamped on him in glowing colors; although the boy seemed to be oblivious to that fact. Fuck. How he wanted to explore that... and with him – here and now. Brian told himself he wasn't going to do that. However, he was going to satisfy his curiosity on another matter. He would discover if the boy tasted half as good as he looked. Brian didn't see how that was even remotely possible... yet, he intended to find out.

"So, uhmmm... what can I do for you, Sir?" Justin foolishly asked, realizing his mistake when he looked into Brian's scorching eyes.

Brian reached out, cupping his hand behind Justin's head, angling it to maintain a steady gaze into his own eyes. His voice deep and commanding, Brian told him, "A good many things, Justin. However, let's start with this..."

No further words were spoken as Brian separated the distance, smashing his lips against the ones of the stunned blond. Brian smiled as the boy's legs nearly faltered under the impact... knowing he wanted this as much as he did. Immediately, his tongue pushed forward to stake a claim to the boy's mouth; not asking for permission... but doing what he did best – claiming a full-fledged possession. Brian growled into the heat of Justin's mouth, knowing he wouldn't be able to step back after crossing this line. The boy tasted so good; he yielded his body to him almost instantly... almost as if the blond inwardly felt as if it belonged to him.

Brian had never been possessive over the men he had dominated... after he had completely possessed them. In the case of Justin Taylor, he wasn't quite so sure that would be the case. As his tongue swept into the interior of Justin's mouth, Brian knew he wanted to place a claim on this boy. Not only did he want to possess his body... he craved to own him. Forcing himself to maintain control and pull free, Brian took a step back; his eyes narrowing in lustful intensity and determination as he watched Justin's fingers reach up to touch his throbbing and bruised lips.

"Sir, why did you do that?" Justin asked tremulously.

"Because I wanted to," Brian rasped huskily. "We've both wanted that from the first moment our eyes met. Every interaction I've had with you only asks more questions... and one I intend to have answered right now."

"What's that?" Justin asked nervously.

Brian's eyes bored into Justin, his body language aggressive... ready to move in for the acquisition; one that he knew would be like no other. "Tell me, Justin... exactly how long have you been a submissive?"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Justin's jaw dropped down. His eyes lowered before lifting to meet the hard gaze of his boss, and the most beguiling man he had ever met. "I – I, uhhhh, not sure I heard you correctly, Sir."

Brian's eyes darkened, his finger reaching up to stroke along his lip thoughtfully. He began to slowly circle Justin, much as a shark shadows and circles their victim, right before they set out to devour. Brian wanted to do his own brand of devouring – here and now. He wasn't quite sure how he would respond if Justin confirmed what he knew to be true. In the event that he did, Brian doubted he could control himself not to pounce and fully possess the delicious boy. Fuck. How he wanted him. Fucking Justin Taylor had played prominently in his fantasizes from the first moment they had met. Doing so as a dominant to Justin's submissive had his dick twitching in his pants.

"I believe you heard me fine, Taylor." Brian continued to circle him, his eyes blazing and fierce; looking for any chinks in Justin's armor... knowing a vulnerability further revealed, he would pounce at the first visible opening. "I'm still waiting for my answer, Justin."

Justin flushed, uncertain of what to say; knowing he couldn't outright deny Brian's assumptions that had led to such a question... yet, unsure if he was ready to make the acknowledgement – most especially to _this _man. "I'm not quite sure of what to say, Mr. Kinney. I – I didn't expect to be having this conversation with my boss."

Brian smiled, sensing Justin's intentions to evade the subject, realizing he could be moving a little too fast with his obviously sensitive blond beauty. _His_, he couldn't stop but to think. He wanted that with Justin. Wanted it badly. Brian's eyes narrowed on Justin intensely; noting to his satisfaction how the blond kept his head lowered, avoiding Brian's stare of deep penetration. Some would pass it off as simple nerves. Brian knew better. Justin Taylor was a submissive; if his guess was correct – an untrained one. Brian's eyes crawled over the body fashioned of sheer perfection. _He could change that. _He _would _change that. First there must be complete trust between them, as well as Justin understanding that his job wasn't contingent on a dom/sub relationship moving forward.

"Let's go over to the couch, Justin. I'd like to talk to you about this." Brian smiled when Justin looked up, hesitation clearly visible in his expressive face. Brian thought that could come in extremely useful if and when their relationship progressed. "Only talk... for now." Brian stifled a groan from emitting as he watched Justin walk towards the couch, his head down... the gentle sway of his hips provoking so many desires within the hunter that almost desperately wanted to ravage the blond boy.

Justin took a seat in the middle of the couch, not wanting to be so obviously nervous of Brian's nearness; knowing Brian could move closer to him no matter where he ended up sitting. Truth of the matter – he was positively petrified. Not of Brian himself... but, of the truths that Brian's words had opened up within his mind. He had kept those yearnings into the far recesses of his mind for longer than he could remember; in actuality non-cognizant of that reality until Brian had spoken the words. Perhaps it was due to never having found the right man to bring those desires to the surface; that was something he would need to think on when not in the distracting presence of Brian Kinney.

One thing Justin realized now, more than ever – Ethan was not the one. He had never felt the fire of hot, mind bending passion as he had in that brief moment in Brian's arms. His eyes closed, momentarily oblivious to the fact that his face had just transmitted a look of bliss; a look that caused the cock of the dominant brunet next to him quicken in both excitement and anticipation. Before opening his eyes, Justin smiled remembering the feel of Brian's lips possessing his own; realizing possession was more than accurate.

"Justin," Brian rasped, his voice dropping to deep and guttural. "You need to return from that place you have escaped to in your mind. If not... I won't be responsible-"

Jerking slightly, a blush rising up his neck to settle in his cheeks, he looked at Brian; eyes widening on seeing the look of primal lust on Brian's face. "I'm sorry, Sir. My mind wandered for a moment."

Brian sat down next to him on the couch, close enough that he could reach out and touch him if he wished; yet, their bodies not touching – yet. He knew there would be touching... and, he hoped so much more; but, there were things to resolve first. Brian's eyes were dark as they fell to Justin's lips, wanting nothing more than to break them open under his own again – possess them and totally dominate them. His voice low and husky, he asked, "Where did your mind go just now?"

Justin groaned, hoping to avoid that question. "I'd rather not say," he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Did I ask for your preference, Justin?" Brian demanded, his voice firm and controlling – yet, not unkind. Brian decided it was never too soon to set boundaries for the delectable man that he hoped one day soon to become his submissive.

"No, you didn't." Justin sighed. "However, being that it wasn't work related, I'd appreciate it if you didn't persist."

"Our conversation hasn't been work related since you stepped into my office. In fact, I believe work hours are over for the day." Brian's eyes sharpened on the most desired prey he had ever hunted. "I still want an answer, though."

Justin swallowed. "Uh, what was the question?"

"Don't do that, Justin." Brian's gaze was fierce as it fixed on Justin's face. "Never play games with me. Now, answer the question; then we can move on."

"I was remembering the kiss we shared; specifically how it made me feel," Justin answered, unable to look away from the heat in Brian's eyes.

Brian smiled, much as the predator does that knows he has his prey cornered. "Tell me, Justin... how did my mouth feel - taking yours?"

"I – I..." Justin began to stammer, finding himself swimming in seductive eyes that he didn't have a doubt sought to fully ensnare and possess him. "I shouldn't be having these feelings, Sir. You're my boss... and there's my boyfriend. It's wrong no matter how you look at it."

"Alright. Let's resolve one matter right now." Brian compressed his lips, as he continued to look at Justin fervently. "What happens between me and you on a personal level has nothing to do with the office. It is completely separate. You know about my workplace ethic. It has worked very well – until you. No matter what does or does not happen between us – your job will not be affected. I want you to understand that, Justin."

Justin nodded vigorously. "I haven't known you for long... but, I believe that. I'm just very confused right now."

Brian curled his lips under, looking at Justin thoughtfully. "I'm right, aren't I, Justin? You are submissive."

He lowered his eyes, giving an affirmative nod... unable to look at the compelling brunet any longer.

Brian smiled, his hands clenching and unclenching, resisting the impulse to grab the delicious boy now... and show him exactly what it meant to be possessed by him. As much as he wanted to claim him, he knew Justin wasn't ready. Brian only hoped it wouldn't take long for Justin to become ready. He didn't think he could wait too long for this man. "Look at me, Justin. I won't hurt you, nor will I push you into something you're not ready for. Trust is the key in such a relationship. I can't stress that enough."

"Mr. Kinney, I'm not quite sure what it is you expect from me. This is just all so very sudden..." Justin told him, uncertain of what he should be saying or doing.

"I don't expect anything... at least not immediately. Are there things I want?" Brian chuckled sexily. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Yeah. I guess I do." Justin smiled shyly. "This is something that I have hidden for so long. I guess it takes a certain man to see it... and draw it to the surface."

Brian's gaze became stormy once again. "I could be that man... if you let me."

Justin abruptly stood up, pacing back and forth; his eyes gauging the distance to the door... wondering if he made a go for it if Brian would stop him. He turned to face Brian, his eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and longing; a combination he had no idea of how it affected the other man. "I need to think about this. I never expected it."

Nodding, Brian watched him under hooded eyes, wanting nothing more than to yank him into his arms; show him irrefutably how much he wanted him... and at the same time, show Justin he was meant to submit to him. "Of course, Justin. This is much more than a hook-up for the night. I want a great deal more from you. I will warn you of one thing, though."

"What's that?" Justin asked tremulously.

"I've never said this to another man, nor did I ever think I'd find one I would want to say it to. But, it's all very clear to me, Justin." Brian stood to his feet, slowly walking to where Justin was standing. "I want to possess you in every way a dominant does a submissive. I want to own you. I haven't even had you yet... and I still know that. My control around you is shaky at best. Don't push me unwisely. If you do, there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Justin squeaked out.

"Yes," Brian growled, moving closer. "I could take you right now. We both know it. Even if it was merely fucking... I could have you. I want to fuck you so much, Justin. I will fuck you... but, I want more. I promise you, I will have it. Don't make me wait too long, Justin. Come to me soon."

Justin simultaneously closed his eyes and swallowed, the need in Brian's eyes and voice almost his undoing. "I need to think about this... and, what it means regarding Ethan."

Brian nodded as he stepped closer, crowding into Justin's space until he had him backed against the door. He reached up, tugging at the hair at the back of Justin's neck. Angling his head back, Brian commanded him, "Look at me... and understand me, Justin. When you come to me, and you will... I want _that _man out of your life."

Justin didn't admit to Brian that he had decided this morning that Ethan would soon be a part of his past. Recently, it had been more than obvious that they wanted different things; that they were moving in totally opposite directions. Most important of all, Justin had realized he didn't love Ethan. Knowing that, Justin realized it was only a matter of time.

Accepting his true desires was one thing... but, fulfilling them with his dominant and controlling boss was a much bigger step. Could he take that leap? Justin knew he should hedge, but for some unknown reason he found lying to this man impossible. "Things have been strained between me and Ethan for awhile now. I uhhh probably should be getting home. He'll wonder what's keeping me."

Brian's eyes bored into the ones of the blond he ached to possess in every way imaginable. His eyes dropped to Justin's lips, ones that he knew would bring him the ultimate of pleasure. He reached up, rubbing the pad of his thumb across his lips. His voice became low and gravelly. "These lips were meant to bring me pleasure. And, they will. So many things I can show you, Justin. Don't make me wait too long. I've never been this hungry before... nor so determined."

His eyes widened in an instant recognition of the warning in Brian's voice. His boss had all but staked a claim on this night, one that Justin knew he wouldn't forget until the matter was fully resolved. "I'd better go. Goodnight, Sir."

"Not so fast," Brian growled. Before Justin could open the door to slip out, Brian smashed his lips atop of the stunned blond's, his tongue immediately seeking and gaining entry. He moaned into the heat of Justin's mouth, his tongue slicing forward while his hands reached around to sink into the perfect mounds of his ass. Brian was practically purring and salivating in one moment. He slid his leg in between Justin's, spreading them apart – aggressively thrusting his hips forward; breathing quickening as their cocks ground against the other.

Brian sunk his fingers in and out of the flesh of Justin's ass, unable to fathom how perfect he felt. Reluctantly, he pulled his lips free and stepped away, knowing if he did not – he would make Justin's decision for him. Justin wanted him. It would be so easy. But, that wasn't how he needed it to be. He wanted Justin to come to him of his own free will. Brian knew it would happen. He only hoped it would happen before he lost control. "Go now, while I can still let you."

Justin nodded, his eyes lowering before Brian read the unmasked hunger in his gaze. He slipped out the door, knowing that Brian watched his every move. Once he was outside the building, Justin leaned against it, his breath coming quickly. "Fuck," he whispered aloud, his thoughts running rampant and frenzied. _How can I resist him... and who I am? Do I even want to resist this any longer?_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Justin stepped out of the shower, toweling himself dry... unable to forget the tumultuous events of the day. Brian had altered the course of his reality on this day. He couldn't deny the truth in that assessment. How he handled that reality remained to be determined now that he had faced so many truths about himself. Ones that he knew had been long overdue. As he slipped into some form fitting Levis and a t-shirt, Justin brushed his hair out... blankly looking at his reflection. So much was clear to him now. Things that always been there, but couldn't be realized until all the correct connections began to be forged. Now, with the addition of the obviously dominant Brian Kinney into his life – those associations were being made.

Brian had been more than clear regarding both his intentions and desires. Justin didn't doubt he was only biding his time. This was a big step for Justin, and the dominant in Brian would fully recognize that. Justin instinctively felt that Brian Kinney wasn't a patient man by nature, yet he had displayed both patience and control tonight. They both knew he could have taken Justin without a moment of thought... but, Brian wanted more. He wanted complete possession. Establishing trust was the first step. What Brian failed to realize was that Justin did trust him. It wasn't something he could explain or even begin to justify... he only knew of its existence.

Now he had Ethan to contend with. Something he knew he should have done long ago. In hindsight he realized he'd never loved the violinist. They were complete opposites in every sense of the word, moving in entirely different directions – ones that would never find a common ground. Hiding behind him might be a self-preservation mechanism against Brian; however one that he knew wouldn't be long lasting. Brian would see through any subterfuge and would pursue him relentlessly. Of that Justin had no doubt. Regardless of that, it wasn't fair to Ethan... nor did it uphold the honor he believed to exist within himself.

He would tell Ethan tonight. Justin breathed in deeply, relieved that he had finally come to terms with his decision. Now, he had to take action. Justin didn't doubt that Ethan would try to change his mind... but, his mind was made up. There could be no future for them. It was time they both accepted their mistake and moved on from it. Justin stepped out of the bathroom, finding Ethan sitting on the couch staring bleakly ahead... after their argument this morning almost seeming to see what was coming.

Slowly he approached. "Did you eat? There's some leftovers in the fridge. I could heat them up."

"I'm fine," Ethan answered, flicking a gaze towards Justin briefly. "I grabbed a sandwich while you were in the shower."

Justin nodded, moving to sit next to Ethan on the couch. "We need to talk, Ethan."

Ethan turned to face him, his eyes registering coldness and bitter awareness. "Right. Not like I couldn't see this coming. In fact, immediately after you met _that _man."

"This has been building long before I met Brian Kinney," Justin countered, not intending to lie to Ethan and tell him the decision had nothing to do with his beautiful boss. Justin realized he probably would have allowed things to linger on longer if not for his incredible pull towards Brian... and the true revelation of his innermost desires, but that wouldn't have been fair to Ethan. And, he wanted to make things right now... for the both of them.

"That's bullshit, Justin. We didn't have any problems before you started at Kinnetik." Ethan's eyes glared at Justin, hopelessness and anger blazing within them.

"That's not true and you know it. We always had problems... only we didn't discuss them," Justin insisted adamantly. "It's time to accept that and move on."

Ethan looked at him incredulously. "What are you saying, Justin?"

"This is your place, Ethan. I would never try to push you out." He looked at him beseechingly for a moment. "I'd just appreciate it if you gave me time to make other arrangements."

"I don't want you to go, Justin. There's no need to ask for time. We can just be roommates. Wouldn't that be nice?" Ethan asked him, eyes almost desperate.

"Ethan, that wouldn't work. You know that." Justin smiled at him softly, reading him only too well. "You would want more. You would hope for things that can never happen."

Ethan stood up, his eyes darkening with hostility. "They could if you gave me a chance. You have always been my dream... my muse. Now you are throwing it away for a man that will never appreciate you."

"I'm not a muse, Ethan. I'm a man. Flesh and blood... and I need things I can never have with you. There's really nothing more to be said about it. This is how it has to be." Justin stared up at him, eyes filled with concern. "Don't fight me in this. I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that," Ethan told him bitterly, walking towards the door and pocketing his keys without a backwards glance.

Justin looked at him in astonishment. "Where are you going? We need to settle things."

"What's to settle? You don't want to be with me anymore." He turned back to stare at Justin in disgust. "It's time I went out and found someone who does. Don't wait up. I might not be back tonight."

Shaking his head sadly, Justin told him, "Just be careful, Ethan. Don't do something in anger that you'll regret later."

"You lost the right to worry about what I do or don't do." Stepping through the doorway, Ethan angrily told him, "Why don't you just worry about your precious Brian. Obviously that's all you care about now."

"That's not true," Justin protested, soon to realize he was talking to a now closed door, one that was slammed and vibrating on the hinges under the sudden force of Ethan's angry departure. Laughing half-heartedly, Justin mumbled, "That went well."

* * *

><p>Brian sat at a centralized table at Woody's fast into his second shot of beam, his eyes scanning the room in boredom – finding everything presently on offer to be sadly lacking. On offer was exactly what they all were. When you were Brian Kinney, that was simply how things were. There were possibly a few fuckable candidates present... but all were bland in comparison to the blond that featured so heavily in his thoughts. His eyes coldly dismissing the most appealing of tonight's attractions, his gaze moved back to Ted, Michael and Ben looking on him in interest.<p>

"Wow. I'm amazed," Ted spoke drolly.

"Not a difficult feat," Brian replied in derision. "Pray tell exactly what has produced this uncommon state."

"You didn't either summon or begin stalking the most attractive man in the place."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "I believe you are speaking to the most attractive man in the place – bar none."

Snorts were heard around the table as they all ignored the comment, all of them finding it to be standard Brian. Michael looked at Brian attentively for a moment, nonchalantly asking, "So, how's it going with the new artist?"

"Fine," Brian clipped out, knowing exactly what his friend was asking; not wanting to divulge anything about his intentions for Justin. That in itself was different for him. He wanted it to be private, as he wanted the submissive blond all to himself. He fully intended to have that.

Ted leaned forward, his voice lowering in conspiratorial fashion. "They've been spending a great deal of time together... at the office, of course."

"Of course," Michael cooed knowingly. "All business I'm sure."

"What are you asking, Michael?" Brian demanded.

Ben cleared his throat. "This really isn't any of our business, Michael."

"It's fine, Ben. I'd like to hear this..." Brian continued, staring Michael down heatedly.

Ted's eyes widened as he abruptly stood from the table. "Well, I'm off to meet up with Blake. Goodnight Michael... Ben. See you in the morning, Brian."

After they had all said their goodbyes to Ted, silence briefly prevailed. Michael looked at Brian stonily for a moment. He shrugged before saying, "It's nothing, Brian. I was there the morning you met Justin, remember? Mom really likes him. I just hope you know what you're risking before getting involved with him."

Brian's mouth snapped open to tell Michael he would do who and what he wanted, which also pertained to his office staff when his peripheral vision picked up a sight that he never expected to see here. One that pleased him immensely. His eyes trailed the hot piece of blond boy ass as it made the way over to the bar, taking a seat and immediately being given service. Brian's eyes roamed around the bar, to his displeasure seeing all the eyes that found the newcomer. _Fuck no_, he thought to himself. That one is mine. Amending to himself, the blond wasn't his yet... but, he would be. In the quickest manner possible.

Michael and Ben both turned to look at who had captured Brian's undivided attention, both of them raising a brow in acknowledgement. Completely ignoring Brian, Michael turned to Ben. "Shall we go, Ben? I have a feeling Brian is about to be otherwise occupied."

Ben nodded. "Sure. If you want." Looking towards Brian with an understanding smile, Ben told Brian, "Have a good night, Brian."

Brian frowned as he heard the distraction of his name being called, unable to pull his gaze from Justin; most specifically... the undeserving trick that looked to be moving in on him. He watched silently as Justin turned and smiled at the man, yet effectively dismissing him with a few unspoken words. _Good boy_, he mused to himself.

Michael stood to his feet, looking down at Brian in concern. "Right. I've seen all I need to see. I hope you know what you're doing, Brian."

Ben sighed. "Let's go, Michael. This is between them. Okay?"

Brian returned his gaze to his retreating friends, a glare extended towards Michael. "Goodnight, Michael. And, yes. I always know precisely what I'm doing..." He watched them head for the exit, knowing he wouldn't be allowing this opportunity to slip through his fingers. He had his own little bombshell to drop on Justin. No time quite like the present.

* * *

><p>Justin swirled the amber liquid around in his glass, staring into it... yet seeing nothing. He had no idea why he had come here tonight. This was the first time he'd been inside of Woody's, although he had passed it many times. Tonight he had just needed to get out. Perhaps he had imagined moving around would push the magnetic Brian Kinney out of his mind. In grim acknowledgement he began to accept that to be impossible. Justin had just taken a sip of his drink when he felt a presence behind him. He had known coming in here there would undoubtedly be advances, but as this man moved up tightly behind him, Justin knew this wasn't just any man – this was <em>that <em>man.

He sat the glass down, swallowing nervously as he did... forcing himself not to turn and face the man that hadn't left his thoughts for long since he left the office earlier this evening. The man moved in closer, his breath ghosting against his ear. Justin groaned, knowing the stakes were about to be elevated.

"Justin..." the voice purred into his ear. "What a delightful surprise."

"I – I – uhhhh... needed to get out. I just happened to stumble in here," Justin stammered, uncertain of what to say... determined to keep his gaze straight ahead.

Brian chuckled, his breath fanning along the back of Justin's neck. He placed his hand on Justin's back, moving it up and down his spine. "Come over to my table, Justin." When Justin remained unmoving, he continued, "It would please me if you joined me. You want to do that... don't you, Justin?"

Justin took a deep breath, in and out, Brian's words and proximity stirred him as deeply as the most evocative caress. "Please you?"

Nostrils flaring, Brian pressed his body closer against him, his hand moving from Justin's back to encircle his waist... pulling him tightly backwards. "Yes," Brian growled, his voice heavy and full of determination. "You want to please me. You _will _please me, Justin. Come with me to my table. Now."

In immediate acquiescence Justin stood to his feet, noticing while Brian allowed him the space to maneuver... he still maintained a hold around his waist. Carrying his glass with him, Justin walked as Brian led him to his table, unable to stop thinking how the arm around his waist somehow felt as if it belonged. As he sat down across from Brian and looked into his smoldering eyes, Justin knew without a doubt he was undeniably fucked.

Brian only moved his eyes away from Justin long enough to signal for a refill of their drinks. His gaze returned to look at Justin intently. "I see you are alone. Do you have something to tell me, Justin?"

Justin swallowed nervously, uncertain if telling Brian about his break-up with Ethan, here and now, was a good idea. As he looked into his eyes, Justin realized he couldn't hold back. "I guess I am alone now. I – uhhh – we're still roommates, but I told Ethan tonight we didn't have a future together."

"You are only alone if you choose to be, Justin." Brian's eyes fell to the tremulous lips he ached to possess in every way. Forcing himself to stay focused and away from the tempting delights of the young man, he asked, "How did he respond?"

"He was angry, alternating between blaming you and attempting to change my mind," Justin answered, blushing as he fell into the lust in Brian's eyes.

"Is it my fault?" Brian relentlessly pushed on.

Justin shook his head. "Not really. This has been building for a long time. Perhaps what we discussed earlier made me more fully realize it would never work out with Ethan... but, that's hardly your fault."

Brian reached across the table, his hand covering Justin's, eyes boring into the blue ones mercilessly. "I believe you made the right decision, Justin... not only for me, but for you as well. Now, tell me what you want."

"I-I, I'm not sure really." Justin looked down and back up again to meet Brian's scorching gaze. "I'm very confused... but, I don't want to deny myself any longer, either."

"Good boy," Brian whispered huskily, his dominant instincts urging him to reach out and take the boy... but, intuitively knowing he needed to proceed with caution here. Respect had already clearly been established between the two of them... trust was equally important. "I don't need to tell you how much I want you. Just as I don't need to tell you how much I want to explore the submissive side of you. Regardless of my desires, I don't want to rush you."

"I appreciate that, Sir. Where do we go from here?" Justin asked, uncertain of what to do or say next.

Brian smiled, squeezing his hand before releasing it. "I want us to spend some time together, Justin. A mixture of business... and pleasure."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"After you left today I had a call from Leo Brown of Brown Athletics. I trust you are familiar with them?" Brian prodded.

Justin nodded vigorously. "Yes. Brown Athletics is a client?"

"No. I've been unsuccessfully been trying to get in the door for longer than I care to admit. Finally, I received a call from Leo Brown himself today. He wants a meeting, but he wants it in New York on Monday. I not only want you to prepare the boards, but I want you to come with me to present them as well." Brian watched Justin's reactions closely. Fear, excitement... and most of all acceptance flashing across the blond's face.

"Come with you to New York?" Justin gasped, his heart in his throat.

"Exactly," Brian told him. "I want you to work on those boards for the next two days. I will give you the specs tomorrow. On Friday night we will leave for New York."

Justin's eyes widened, knowing precisely where this was heading... and that New York would be Brian's stage for his next move. "Friday, but the meeting isn't until Monday?"

Brian smiled, his eyes boldly possessing Justin in one telling glance. "Yes, Justin. Friday night. I want to spend some time with you. We have much to discuss before we proceed, and I think New York will be the perfect opportunity to do so."

Taking a swallow of the drink that he had never noticed placed before him, Justin nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll do it. Please be patient with me, Sir. That's all I really ask."

Nodding, Brian watched Justin intently. "Of course I will. This is not simply about fucking. It's so much more... and I will teach you." Brian watched as the blush crawled up Justin's neck to spread into his beautiful skin. _Oh yes, Justin. I will teach you so much. At the end of our trip – you will belong exclusively to me._

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for your patience with my updates. The real world just doesn't understand my need to write this story, nor slow down the plot bunnies for my other ones. I do hope you enjoy it. Things are most definitely moving along now, and will continue to do so. Thank you for reading and your support. I appreciate it so much! :)**

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to do what?" Brian demanded, looking at the boards... next at Justin and Kyle expectantly and with extreme irritation. The last day and a half had not been good ones. He wanted this campaign badly... as well as wanting the beautiful blond that was seated across from his desk. Brian was determined to achieve both of those goals.

"I told you he wouldn't like the idea, Justin..." Kyle announced, his voice annoyingly pitched in that 'I told you so' tone.

Brian glared at the more experienced member of his art team, wondering why he had never noticed how much of a suck up he was. When the two of them had arrived in his office, Kyle had seemed genuinely excited about the boards and Justin's ideas... now, he was essentially throwing the young blond to the wolves. Ideally that suited Brian just fine. He had no problem with making a slow and completely thorough meal of one Justin Taylor. His eyes narrowing as Justin continued to bite at his lower lip nervously, Brian decided he might have his next taste of the delicious blond before they left on their trip. Brian's patience was limited at best... with Justin's continued provocation – it was non-existent. It was time to speed up the pace.

"Kyle, as Justin is the one who prepared both the boards and the idea, I would like to hear the explanation from him. If that works for you..." Brian snapped, all but tired of Kyle's simpering and condescending attitude.

The slightly older and more experienced artist lowered his head, knowing he had been put in his place... further determining not to do anything to push himself in any deeper. "Yes, Mr. Kinney. My apologies."

Justin's eyes widened, uncertain if he wanted to be in this particular hot seat, feeling himself under the hot scrutiny of Brian's intense gaze. He was quickly becoming intuitive of Brian's manner and his moods. The looks he had been receiving since this meeting had begun over forty-five minutes ago had been diverse... all of them unsettling. From the moment they had arrived, Brian's gaze had been unwavering and filled with intensity. Initially it had been hot desire he read in his fiercely dominant employer's eyes, it changed to incredulous disbelief as Kyle unveiled his presentation. The most confusing part having been how Brian's expression continued to alternate between lust blown, concentration on the subject at hand, and irritation regarding both fronts.

Brian arched his brow impatiently, staring Justin head-on, more than anxious to hear this presentation in his own words... and not the rushed one Kyle had just so incompetently given. "I'm waiting, Justin. Explain this second board to me, and how it will result in Brown Athletics signing with Kinnetik."

Nodding, Justin took in a deep breath in preparation of speaking... knowing this wouldn't be an easy sell to either Brian or the prospective client. Yet, it was one that he thought would not only land Brian the contract... but keep them as well – long term. "The first board is self-explanatory in itself. Basically, it's a more current design of what Vangard has provided for them in the past. Looking at the past campaigns Vangard has provided for them, it doesn't seem as if Leo Brown embraces change very well."

"Exactly," Brian snapped in agreement. "That is why I question this second board. The skill you have employed to it isn't in question. What is contained in it raises many."

Justin glanced at Kyle briefly, seeing the sympathetic along with mocking look on his face. Kyle had warned him that this would be a tough sell... and, that he didn't think he could manage it. Justin was determined to not only sell it, but have Brian zealously behind it. Once he explained the merits, he hoped his efforts were rewarded with Brian's approval. "I reviewed all the specs you gave me. The demographics really amazed me."

Brian sat forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand... his eyes fastened attentively on Justin. "How so?"

"They seem to be marketing to a select age group exclusively. Granted they have a small line for their retired clientele... but nothing appealing for anyone under the age of twenty. Their sales are good... but, they could be so much better. More well rounded, in fact. I think expanding their line, along with an aggressive approach in advertising it could bring them a huge increase in revenue," Justin continued on, his eyes alive with passion and determination to convince his boss of the merits of his findings.

"I don't disagree with what you're saying... the figures speak for themselves; however, our job is to provide the advertising and capitalize on the product they have given us. It is not for us to push for them to expand by adding an entirely new line. What you are suggesting isn't minor. If I understand this board correctly, you are wanting to pitch to Brown Athletics that they launch a youth line of designer sportswear... not only geared to the teen market, but younger." Brian looked down at the artistically genius board, then back up at Justin. "As an advertising agency, perhaps you can share with me exactly how to achieve that."

Kyle chuckled in his seat, rendering him a glare from the man in charge... one in no mood for either sarcasm or humor. "Sorry Sir," he mumbled under his breath.

Brian looked back and forth between the two men, knowing he needed to remove the annoying one from the situation before Justin was the only member of his art team. He wasn't certain things weren't moving in that direction, but not yet. Brian knew he had already thrown so much at the blond's head. He didn't need that addition – yet. "Kyle, why don't you go back to the art department and finish up for the day. I'll sort this out with Justin."

"As you wish, Sir. I'll see you both in the morning, then." Kyle stood quickly to his feet, obviously finding the prospect of leaving this meeting more than appealing.

Justin sighed, realizing he was once again secluded with the lion in his den. This time it wasn't of a personal nature; however, seeing the glint in Brian's eyes... he didn't doubt it could veer in that direction quickly. Clearing his throat nervously, Justin told him, "Perhaps Kyle is correct, Sir. Maybe we should just go with the original board..."

"Nonsense, Justin. You have already displayed a creativity that I've never found in someone so inexperienced. I do understand the teen market. Much of the product Brown Athletics offers isn't with that specific age group in mind. Making things a bit more attractive and with the times could be a tremendous boost to their sales. I would just like to understand your rational for a younger market. This board shows toddler age children as well. As far as I know, they don't include trips to the gym in the standard preschool schedule... perhaps you could explain this more."

Excited that Brian seemed interested and wanted to hear him out, Justin stood up and moved towards the desk; oblivious to the eyes that narrowed on him in hunger. Moving closer until he was standing next to Brian, he looked down at the board smiling at the look he felt it conveyed. "I just wanted to point out that the general feel of the board is family oriented. That's how it is these days. People are so health conscious along with more outgoing. Everything is turned into a family event. Why not trips to the gym? The mothers would be all over the designer labels for their young children. Not only would they be dressed for various family outings... they would be fashionable as well. All around, it would be a win/win situation for Brown Athletics... and in return for Kinnetik as well."

Brian smiled, his eyes honing in on Justin's lips as he spoke in exuberance. The young boy was so impassioned. Seemingly it transferred to everything. Brian couldn't wait to fully explore it. In fact, he couldn't find a reason to wait any longer. "Very well. I will pitch it, and we'll see how it goes. You have some innovative ideas, Justin Taylor. I want you to take tomorrow off and get ready for our trip. Make certain you have your suits cleaned, pressed and ready to go. I'll give you the card of my personal cleaner. Instruct them to send me the bill, and that it's to be a rush job. They will have them done before we leave for the airport."

Justin nodded, his heartbeat elevating as he thought about this trip with Brian. He knew it would involve so much more than the meeting with Brown Athletics. He couldn't help but to feel so much would change for him soon. Changes that he felt more than ready to face. He watched as Brian withdrew a card from his wallet, his hand slightly trembling as he accepted the card. He lowered his eyes, trying to do his best not to show all of his weaknesses, yet knowing with this man – succeeding in that was unlikely at best. "Thank you. I'll drop them off right away."

Brian inclined his head forward. His eyes trailed up and down the beautiful blond, deciding now would be the perfect opportunity to begin Justin's training. He picked up his phone, his eyes fierce on Justin as he spoke into the mouthpiece, "Take the rest of the day off, Cynthia. I'll see you in the morning."

"But, Brian... it's only three o'clock," Cynthia spoke up in a half-hearted protest, wanting nothing more than to leave early... yet, having a very good reason as to the circumstances that provoked it.

"I don't recall a question in that statement. I'll see you tomorrow," Brian repeated more firmly, replacing the phone before Cynthia could question him further. His eyes narrowed as he watched Justin nervously wetting his lips, attempting to back away... both of them knowing that wasn't going to happen – not this time. His gaze unmoving from Justin's lips, Brian voice dropped... low and guttural. "Those perfect kissable and utterly fuckable lips. I know you want to please me. Don't you, Justin?"

Justin lowered his head, his feet unable to move away from beside the desk; afraid if he continued to gaze into those compelling eyes he'd be on his knees begging for the privilege to suck his cock. Feeling the hot eyes burning upon him, Justin nodded his head, continuing to keep his head lowered.

Brian smiled, his eyes glowing bright and feral. He stretched his hand upward to reach Justin's chin. Pulling it up just far enough to force the blond to meet the hunger in his eyes, Brian rasped huskily, "Such a good boy you are. In time, you could be the most exquisite pet a man ever possessed. And, you will be if you accept all that I can offer." Brian sighed deeply, realizing he needed to proceed slowly... while knowing he needed something to tide him over. "Go lock my office door. Then, come back to me. I think I deserve a reward for my patience."

Justin couldn't deny Brian's words... nor could he deny the man himself. He didn't want to deny him. More than anything he wanted to be the one to give him pleasure. Slowly, yet with steps filled with purpose Justin moved to the door, locking it in one click... the sound the only noise permeating the room – outside of the rush of his own erratic breathing. He returned to his place next to the desk, seeing that Brian was already unfastening his belt. He hadn't expected that. Seeing the bulge that pressed tightly against his Armani pants, Justin realized Brian was too far gone to pursue all of the preliminaries. Justin moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue, his eyes glazing over in need.

"Kneel down, Justin..." Brian ordered, swiftly unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper. "Good," he purred when Justin immediately acquiesced. "Now, remove my cock from my pants... hold me in your hand for a moment. You don't simply take what you want, Justin. Not with me. You know how to ask properly."

Reaching his hand inside the opening of Brian's pants, and then his boxers, Justin pulled him fully through... his mouth salivating at the mere prospect of tasting this beautiful and controlling man. Justin moaned as he felt Brian's cock jerking against his hand, realizing how badly Brian needed this... feeling his own cock quickening in the knowledge he would be the one to give him pleasure. Nervously he looked up when he heard Brian impatiently clearing his throat... knowing his dominant boss wanted this moved along – quickly. Justin found himself to be well on board with that. Licking his lips in anticipation, Justin whispered in a soft spoken voice. "May I suck your cock, Sir? Please?"

Brian growled, his nostrils flaring... his desire for the blond nearly burning out of control. "You may."

"Thank you, Sir..." Justin responded almost reverently, his mouth moving to take the place of his hand, tongue striking out to lick along the enormous length of Brian's cock – top and underside. Justin continued to cradle the pulsing cock in his hand as his tongue learned it's texture... in his mind, hoping this would be a continuing discovery. Quickly, Justin realized Brian wasn't seeking a slow exploration, when he felt his hand tap on his shoulder to continue... intuitively knowing exactly what Brian desired. He lifted his eyes to look into Brian's smoky hazel eyes as his tongue encircled the head, his tongue voraciously stabbing into the leaking slit.

"This isn't the time for foreplay, Justin. We'll have plenty of that in New York." Brian gritted his teeth as he looked down at the mouth surrounding his cock in savage hunger. "Suck me now, Justin. Make me come in your mouth. Show me precisely how well you can please me."

Justin moaned as Brian's evocative words immediately shot directly to his dick. Without delay, Justin's mouth moved down to fit itself over Brian's cock, his hand moving the shaft in and out, as his mouth bobbed up and down in unparalleled enthusiasm. _Fuck, he felt so good. Tasted so good. As if he had always been meant to be there_, Justin thought to himself. He increased his ministrations, barely cognizant of the fact of Brian's erratic breathing... his gusty moans of pleasure. Justin found himself quickly thrilling to the knowledge that he could drive Brian so far over the edge.

Brian's hands shot out to grasp the sides of Justin's face, his eyes glazed in pleasure as he moved his cock in and out of Justin's incredible mouth. _Oh yes_, he thought to himself. He had known Justin would be the best little cocksucker he'd ever had. Brian intended to avail himself of this particular pleasure with the boy – over and over again. They couldn't be in New York soon enough to suit him. Justin would be completely at his mercy. He would claim that perfect body in every possible way. "Mmmmm. Y-yes. So fucking good," Brian panted, feeling his balls already beginning to tighten... knowing his release would come soon.

Moving his hand, mouth and tongue in conjunction with Brian's thrusting motions, Justin soon discovered it wouldn't take long at all. After half a dozen more deep suckling motions, Justin was rewarded with the warm, milky substance that shot and spiraled swiftly down his throat. Justin moaned as he licked up every last drop, not removing his mouth until Brian gave him another tap on the shoulder signaling his permission. Licking his lips, savoring each last drop, Justin remained on his knees... barely aware of Brian sliding his now replete cock back into his pants and fastening back up. Keeping his head down in a subservient position, Justin waited for Brian's command... uncertain of what would follow, only knowing he wanted to do everything he could to please him.

Brian's breathing slowly returned to normal as he smiled down at the head bowed in submission. Such a quick study he would be. Brian could already so clearly perceive it. He wanted to further their exploration, but realized it was best to take this gradually. This delicious encounter had only reaffirmed the promise he had initially sensed within the blond. "Justin, look at me," Brian commanded softly.

Justin raised his flushed cheeks to meet Brian's eyes, a smile spreading across his lips as he viewed the unmasked look of pleasure on Brian's face.

"You have pleased me immensely, Justin. I have so many plans for us... ones that I hope to implement very soon. For now, I want you to go home and prepare for our trip. Our flight is at four o'clock tomorrow. I will pick you up around two- thirty. Make certain you are ready at that time," Brian told him firmly. "Any questions?"

"No, Sir..." Justin remained in position, waiting for permission to stand and depart.

"Very good. You may stand." Brian looked at him closely, restraining the urge to pull him into his arms and drag him over to the couch and acquaint himself with all of him. Patience, he reminded himself. It was that patience that had built trust and led them this far. He would continue on in the same fashion. "We have much to discuss yet before we proceed more fully. Once we do that, a new and exciting life awaits you, Justin. That is not only a fervent promise... it is a declaration of my intent."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience with my updates. Work and illness have overtaken me of late... not to mention that evil plot bunny that made me start another story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for reading and your comments. I appreciate it so much!

**Chapter 11**

Brian drummed his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk, willing the time to move more quickly; specifically taking it to the time where he would be picking up Justin. He had just looked at the clock for the fourth time in the past fifteen minutes. Still a couple more hours here before he would leave to pick up his luggage... and then his most important package of all – Justin. He remembered the pleasure his blond submissive had given him last night in this chair. _His submissive_, he thought to himself. No formal commitment to that had been realized yet... but, Brian still considered Justin as his. Soon that would become a reality.

He was half tempted to leave for the day and visit the baths... but, Brian thought better of that. Granted it would relieve the pressure in his dick... a hardness that developed every time he thought of Justin Taylor and all that he intended to introduce him to – some of which he meant to explore this weekend. But, for once, he found he didn't want that release. He wanted to savor the discomfort. Brian wanted to be full blown with a lust that he was beginning to realize only the submissive blond could fully fulfill. His eyes darkened fiercely as he vowed Justin would be assuaging that particular ache. Over and over would it be satisfied this weekend.

So lost in his thoughts of possessing Justin – finally, he didn't hear the light knock on his door or the head that peeked inside hopeful to gain his attention. When the annoyance of a throat being cleared penetrated the fog that surrounded him, Brian glared at his uninvited visitor. "What is it, Kyle?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck on your trip, Mr. Kinney." A look of concern fell on his face, before he continued, "I only hope your faith in Justin is well placed. He's so fresh yet... and this is such a huge campaign. With the changes he wants to implement in how Leo Brown traditionally projects not only his company but his image as well, this could end very badly..."

"I think I realize that, Kyle." Brian eyed him coldly. "Come in and have a seat," he brusquely demanded.

Kyle smiled as he instantly complied... this having been his obvious hope. He took a seat across from Brian's desk, looking at his boss with far more attentiveness than he usually displayed. "I only want the best for Kinnetik, Sir."

"I'm sure you do," Brian answered, his gaze sharp and assessing on his employee. "Although, I'm not certain coming in here behind your colleague's back to cast disparaging remarks regarding his ideas and hard work is the example I wish to establish in my company."

"I meant no disrespect to Justin. I'm sure his ideas hold great merit." Kyle's eyes took on an almost dreamy expression. "I only want the best for you, Mr. Kinney."

Brian's eyes narrowed, knowing exactly where this was heading... realizing he needed to put a stop to it now before a line was crossed. "So you've said, Kyle. Now, if that's all... I have things to finish up before I leave."

Kyle sighed softly, standing up... yet not going towards the door as Brian had been expecting. He moved up behind Brian's chair, Brian's look of censure not causing him to back down. He had waited so long to make his move. He couldn't afford to wait any longer. Brian was finally showing signs of breaking his office etiquette... and, not with him. He couldn't allow it to be with Justin, at least not without letting his intentions known first. Kyle had worked for Brian for over two years now. He had always wanted him. Kyle couldn't imagine any gay man not wanting him. It was time to lay the cards on the table... hopefully reaping the rewards.

When hands came down on his suddenly tense shoulders, Brian clipped out, "What the fuck do you think you're doing, Kyle?"

"You appeared tense, Sir. I only wanted to relieve it for you..." Kyle whispered, leaning closer and smelling the scent of Brian's cologne. Moaning as the scent drifted fully into his nostrils, his placed his lips almost at Brian's ear. "I could do everything for you... if you let me. We don't need anyone else. Do we, Sir?"

"Meaning Justin?" Brian queried... knowing the line had been well and truly crossed now. He could only see one possible outcome. "I would advise you to remove your hands from me – NOW!"

Kyle jumped backwards, his hip catching on the window ledge from the suddenness of his movement. His eyes wide, he gestured his hands wildly at his sides. "Mr. Kinney... I'm sorry. I – uhhhh, just thought you would be receptive."

"Receptive?" Brian barked. "You've worked for me for the past two and a half years. Have I ever given you any indication that I wanted to break my office policy with you?"

"No. I just thought you could have changed your mind," he mumbled in embarrassment, seeing that Brian hadn't relaxed his code of conduct for just anyone in the office... merely for Justin. "It won't happen again."

"Damned right it won't." Brian's nostrils flared. "You're fired. Stop by Ted's office. He'll cut you a final check, plus any severance you are entitled to."

Kyle's eyes darkened, a flush of anger staining his cheeks. "Fired? But, that isn't necessary. I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"Not a chance I intend to take. You broke your contract by violating my company policy. It's done. Now, leave my office before I have you removed." He flickered a dismissing glance over him. "I'll let Ted know you're coming."

Kyle snickered meaningfully. "You could be coming too. It's funny how you are breaking your precious policy for a kid that doesn't know shit. Here's an idea. Perhaps I should go look Justin up and break him in real good for you. I'd hate for my former boss to have to work too hard."

Brian's eyes rolled, not falling for the bait. "Justin has better taste than to allow you to touch him." Picking up the phone, Brian connected to Cynthia. "If this trash isn't out of my office immediately I want him escorted out."

Cynthia's eyes widened, knowing exactly who was in the office with Brian. "Uhmmm, okay Brian."

Kyle glared at Brian as he stumbled to the door, his earlier nervousness gone to make way for his deranged anger. "You're making a big mistake. That kid will never make the grade. You'll see."

Brian shook his head in disgust as Kyle departed, picking up his phone to alert Ted. "I need you to cut a check for Kyle plus his severance. Then, I want him escorted to the art department and watched as he gathers his belongings. He should be there momentarily."

Ted frowned. Of all the things he expected, it wasn't this. He had never liked Kyle. There had always been something a bit off... but, this was unsettling at best. "Okay, Bri. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he clipped out. "Did we ever give him a key to Kinnetik?"

"No. Only me, you and Cynthia have them."

"Very good. Let me know if you have any problems. I'll stay until he is gone from the premises," Brian told him, not leaving anything to chance.

Brian focused on finishing up all he needed to complete before his departure, thinking after the events of today a combination business/pleasure trip was more than agreeable. He intended the time spent on pleasure to be infinitely rewarding – both for him and Justin.

* * *

><p>Justin glared at his luggage, concerned he was forgetting something vital... but, what he had no idea. It was nerves. It had to be. He had made a list before he packed. Justin was always efficient and prepared for every contingency. He most definitely wanted to be in this case. No trip had ever been more important than this one. He wanted to succeed in this pitch to Leo Brown. It was risky... but, he knew he could pull it off. Then, there was the weekend with Brian. Justin didn't have a doubt of what Brian had in mind for them, although he remembered Brian saying they had much to talk about first... but, he knew without a doubt he was ready.<p>

"Fuck. What if I forgot something?" Justin mumbled, all but oblivious to Ethan sitting on the sofa staring stonily ahead.

"So what if you do? Your rich boss will just buy it for you..." Ethan sneered.

Justin rolled his eyes, turning to face a glowering Ethan. "I don't need this right now, Ethan. I can see this arrangement isn't going to work. As soon as I get back I will start looking for my own place. I think that's best for everyone."

"Whatever," Ethan grumbled, his glare moving towards the door when he heard the sharp tapping. "Better answer that. You certainly don't want to keep _him_waiting."

Shaking his head, Justin padded over to the door determined not to allow Ethan to bring him down. Opening the door, Justin motioned Brian inside. "Come in, Sir. I think I'm ready."

Brian's eyes became smoky as he took in the sight of his blond in tight jeans and a blue pullover sweater. "You look more than ready," Brian said, not attempting to hide the lust that glowed in his eyes.

Justin flushed, his eyes falling... unable to hold the predatory and possessive gaze of his boss, and who he knew to soon be his lover. One that would dominate and possess him in every way imaginable. "I hope I am."

Brian looked at him, arching a brow inquiringly. "Are your bags ready? I've got a cab waiting downstairs."

"Yes, I'm ready whenever you are." Justin reached down to pick up his bags, smiling to himself when he noticed Brian picking up the largest ones... even in that attempting to take care of him. Justin knew he was more than ready to give himself completely to this man. He looked over his shoulder, sensing Ethan was coming up behind them... one glance telling him that his former lover was about to do something reckless. Trying to forestall him, Justin said, "We'll talk when I get back. Have a good weekend."

Ethan pressed his body against Justin's back, his arms entwining around Justin's waist... eyes fastened maliciously on the beautiful brunet. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye, baby? I'm sure your boss understands how it is for young lovers."

Brian's eyes narrowed on the odious vermin thoughtfully, instantly alert to his plot of creating havoc. Keeping his eyes fastened on Justin's, Brian reached his hands forward to disentangle the clinging arms from around Justin's waist... immediately deciding he didn't like the look of it at all. Despite it going against the nature of the Brian of old – he realized it went far beyond that of this man. He didn't want to see any man touching Justin. Brian couldn't visualize that changing anytime soon. "Let's go, Justin."

Justin nodded, deciding the best course of action was to completely ignore Ethan's childish behavior. His back tensed as he heard Ethan calling out to them. He knew he had been foolish to think Ethan would be an adult about this. Why start now when he'd always been selfish and uncaring of others? Justin wished he'd seen this long ago. Regardless of that, he was grateful to be making these realizations now.

"So, no goodbye kiss, then?" Ethan brazenly taunted.

Brian's steps stilled behind Justin, his eyes moving over Ethan in disgust. "Don't worry about him, _Ian_. I'll make certain he's more than adequately kissed this weekend... and then some."

Ethan's eyes moved between them, hatred shooting like daggers from his eyes. "The two of you sicken me. Business trip indeed. I hope you know what you're doing, Justin. When he uses you and throws you aside don't come running back to me."

Justin's head raised as he stared down the man he had once thought he loved. "Don't worry, Ethan. I won't. No matter what happens that will _never_happen."

Brian continued to escort Justin to their cab, throwing the bags into the trunk with his own before sliding in next to him. He gave Justin a heated and purposeful glance. "Your living arrangements need to change immediately."

"Yes. I need to start looking for another place as soon as we get back." Justin looked out the window, then back at Brian who was still looking at him intently. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Ethan is generally moody and leans towards the dramatic... but, that was a bit much even for him."

Brian's eyes fell to Justin's lips, almost as if he were committing each detail to memory. "You could make it up to me, Justin. That is if you wanted to please me..."

"How?" Justin asked, his eyes nervously pulling to look at the driver.

Reaching out, Brian ran his fingers across Justin's lips, his eyes darkening in need. His voice dropped to a deep, husky purr. "Those lips brought me such pleasure last night."

Justin gasped, his eyes continuing to look towards the front of the cab, noticing how the driver continuously kept his gaze averted from them. "The driver..." Justin said in way of a token protest.

Brian laughed, sliding even closer, running his hand up and down Justin's thigh that was encased in tight denim. "He's paid not to look... but, I'm not asking for anything much, Justin. A kiss will do for now. One freely given... and one that is all of yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding vigorously, Justin answered, "Of course I can, Sir."

"That's another thing. As arousing as it is for me, when we're not in the office... or I'm not dominating you – I'd like you to call me Brian. There are moments when I want to hear my name falling from your lips. You will know when I expect you to do otherwise once we progress." Brian licked his own lips in anticipation, his eyes openly displaying his need. "Now, ask me to kiss you."

Justin moaned as his eyes fastened on Brian's perfect lips. "Will you kiss me, Brian? Please?"

"Of course," Brian growled, his hand reaching out to grasp the back of Justin's neck as he moved closer to claim the raspberry lips that beckoned. Brian moaned as their lips connected, knowing he'd never found such a perfect fit... deciding he never would again. If this felt so right and good, he could only imagine how his cock would feel driving into his hot little bubble butt. Brian determined, here and now, he would be finding that out tonight. His tongue slowly stretched out to find Justin's, instantly gratified when the blond beauty parted his lips to willingly give him the access he craved. Brian's mouth opened widely over Justin's, virtually eating his mouth as he would the most succulent of fruit.

When they separated long enough to catch their breath, Justin gasped in response when Brian immediately dove back in, his tongue stabbing into Justin's mouth – giving him the most thorough tongue fucking he'd ever experienced. Brian backed off again only long enough to say, "You should take a nap on the plane. When we're not in meetings, I'm going to be at you like a ravenous beast. No rest for little Justin this weekend."

Justin pulled back, giving Brian such a look of longing that he failed to realize how close he was to being thrown down in the back of the cab and ravished mere moments before they arrived at the airport. "I'm not coming with you for rest."

"Why are you coming with me, then?" Brian asked in a demanding fashion.

"I came here to do everything I can to please you in a work and play capacity."

Brian's breathing became erratic as the cab pulled up to the entrance. In a low gravelly whisper, Brian told him, "Oh you will please me, Justin. Have no doubt about that." They stepped out of the cab, quickly retrieving their luggage before Brian paid the driver, generously tipping him for his discretion. As the cab pulled away, Brian looked at Justin intently, before vowing in complete sincerity, "This is the beginning of a new life for you, Justin Taylor. Be certain you are ready for the changes. There's no going back..."

Justin smiled up at his soon to be dominant lover. "I'm ready for it all, Sir. I can't wait to finally surrender to being the man I was always meant to be... and with the one man I feel was the one destined to have me."

Brian guided Justin through the terminal, confident in the choice he had made. Justin Taylor was the one. The man he'd been waiting to find... the one he thought didn't exist. At long last, the one he had chosen would soon be taken. There would be no going back... for either of them.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Once again I apologize for the delay in updating. This carpal tunnel and my work schedule have slowed me down tremendously. Thankfully, I have surgery next week. Please continue to bear with me on the updates. I will update this as quickly as I can. For now, we move to the next level that you've been anticipating. I do hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for your support of this story. It means so much to me! :)

**Chapter 12**

Justin moaned as he felt the warm lips moving over his own... possessing them, in actuality claiming them. _Warm wasn't the most accurate of description of the lips attached to his own_, Justin decided in his sleep induced mind. The lips that explored his were fashioned of the most enticing heat – a texture and taste that were incomparable. They alternated from a soft caress as gentle as a whisper... then, they escalated into something much more. They were possessive, hungry... the intent to devour more than apparent. Inwardly, he sighed, knowing exactly the identity of the lips that were entwined with his own, even in his dream state.

A tongue insistently stabbed in and out of Justin's mouth... breathing becoming sharper in both men; neither of them wanting to force a separation – one of them knowing they needed to do so soon. Brian growled hungrily into Justin's mouth, the vibration causing the blond's eyes to flicker open and stare into the hazel eyes that did nothing to hide his burgeoning lust. Pulling his lips free, Brian whispered huskily, "At last my sleeping princess has awakened."

"Princess?" Justin asked with an upraised brow, unconsciously stretching in his airline seat... unable to miss the darkening eyes that followed his every movement.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Brian asked, his gaze piercing him intently.

Justin's eyes widened at the sharpness in Brian's tone. "Uhhh no, I guess not, Sir. I just don't see myself like that."

Brian laughed. "Relax, Justin. I was only playing with you. In truth, you haven't had any real princess moments yet... although, I can see the potential."

"Really?" Justin asked in a near grimace, the mere thought of becoming a drama diva in Brian's eyes the most repulsive thing ever. "In that case, I'll try to behave much more appropriately, Sir..."

Brian's eyes darkened as he watched Justin's raspberry lips moving. His voice deepened to a husky pitch. "Your behavior is as appealing as the rest of you... a fact that I can only see continuing. However, I think we both know that I know precisely how to bring disobedient little boys back in line... should the need arise."

Justin felt his cock stir and quicken. The husky timbre of Brian's voice, mixed in with the erotic imagery that Brian's words evoked had Justin's senses swimming... his throat dry, body quaking with a desire that only the fierce possession administered by his dominant boss could fully assuage. He'd never wanted anything as he wanted to be possessed by Brian. As the blinking lights and the announcement proclaimed they would soon be landing, Justin couldn't hold back a groan of relief that the wait would soon be over. Justin didn't know how much distance separated the hotel from the airport. What he did know was very simple. He wanted to offer himself to Brian completely, knowing that he was at last ready for full submission; further realizing that it could only be realized with this man.

As he buckled himself in before the plane made its descent, Brian growled harshly under his breath. "I can see the need in you, Justin. One that I intend to satisfy, over and over. Fuck, how I wish we were alone - _now_. I want to devour you and make you mine in every way imaginable."

"I want that too, Sir. More than _anything _I want that..." Justin whispered, his eyes helplessly drowning in the possessive, hungry eyes that probed his every expression intensively.

"Soon, my boy... very soon," Brian rasped raggedly. "We'll have dinner in the suite. First we need to discuss what you do and don't want. Once that matter is resolved I will take you. I promise it will be a night you'll never forget. One that neither of us will forget."

Justin nodded, leaning his head back on the head rest as the plane began to land, keeping his head turned to watch and continuously admire the beautiful brunet. He smiled, knowing this was where he was meant to be... with not only the man of his dreams, but his destiny as well. Justin couldn't wait to begin living his destiny... never looking backwards, now only looking forward.

* * *

><p>"How was your steak, Justin?" Brian asked, his eyes hot on him from across the small circular table. He had never been more anxious for a meal to arrive and come to an end. The more he looked upon the beautiful blond that he ached to possess, the more his decision to dine in the privacy of their suite was reaffirmed. Dinner conversation had been kept light, far apart from the desire that continued to course through his veins. Brian's fingers tightened on the stem of his wine glass as he brought it to his lips, barely mindful enough not to grip it much tighter, realizing much more pressure and the delicate glass would shatter in his hands.<p>

Justin dabbed at the corners of his mouth with the cloth napkin, smiling at Brian nervously... yet finding a comfort in being in Brian's presence. It was almost as if his inner being sensed that this was where he irrevocably belonged – in this place and position with this dominant force of nature. "It was perfect, Sir. Thank you for choosing it."

"My pleasure, Justin. A good Master knows what his submissive needs." Brian's eyes possessed Justin in a single, evocative glance. "Is that what you want, Justin? Do you want me to be your Master... and all that it entails?"

Swallowing tremulously, his heart rate increasing, Justin responded, "I'm not certain what it all means... but, I do know I want to belong to you."

"A very good start, my boy. This can go one of two ways. This can be an erotic adventure into the dom/sub world that only carries over the weekend... and back to business on Monday morning. Or, this can be the beginning of me fully claiming you as my submissive. You don't have to make that decision tonight; however, if you do make that decision to give all of yourself to me – there will be no turning back." Brian's nostrils flared as he became overwhelmed with the visions of owning this boy exclusively. He had never thought to find one he would be able to share this with... but, with Justin he thought he had. It was his most profound hope that Justin felt the same.

Justin smiled, his decision more than reaffirmed. "I don't need to think about it, Sir. I want to be owned by you. As much as I could settle for your first offer in being your toy for the weekend... I would much prefer having the honor of calling you Master."

Brian curled his lips under, eyes remaining locked on Justin's... drilling into him looking for any sign of hesitancy or regret. He nodded, more than convinced his blond submissive meant every word he spoke. It was time. Brian was more than ready to take the gift that was on offer. Brian's voice dropped to a low, whispery growl. "Very well, Justin. You are now mine. Before we proceed further we need to establish a safe word. I don't ever intend to inflict pain on you. That is not my way. However, some methods of pleasure I wish to use on you could carry the burden of pain that you possibly could feel the need to escape. Your safe word will be your way out. Once uttered I will cease immediately – no matter what I am doing."

"I understand, Sir. I do trust you completely..." Justin assured him, knowing he had never meant anything more.

"Good boy. That's very important." Brian's eyes blazed in unsuppressed need, so close to acquiring the connection he so desperately craved with this man that was perfect for him in every way. "Your word, Justin. Choose it quickly. I can't wait much longer to have you..."

Justin blushed, elated and excited beyond any comprehension that this beautiful and incredible man desired him to this extent. He never wanted to cause him to regret his choice... he was determined he never would. Justin answered softly and succinctly, "Leprechaun."

Brian laughed. "Leprechaun it is... and a word that I would never confuse with a sexual entreaty." His expression becoming serious once more, Brian told him, "In the event you are gagged, whether by my cock or other implements you need a safe way out in case it becomes too much for you. In that event I want you to snap your fingers three times. I will immediately check on your comfort. Any questions?"

"I don't think so, Sir."

"Excellent. Stand to your feet and completely strip. Slowly..." His eyes glittered as he watched Justin immediately complying. His voice dropped, deep and guttural. "Such a good little boy. Inside the walls that separate us from the outside world you will be my submissive little toy. Won't you, Justin? No need to answer. We both know the answer to that. Now, fold your clothes neatly and place them on your chair. Once that is finished, come closer to me. I want to fully inspect what is now _mine_."

Justin forced himself to go slowly, only because it was what Brian had commanded. If it been up to him, he would be tossing his clothing away wildly... eager to reach the next level – in particular, being in the arms of the man that he knew he wanted more than anything in the world. Once he had every item of clothing removed, Justin placed his shoes underneath his chair, before laying all his clothing atop of his chair just as Brian had specified. He kept his head lowered as he moved to Brian's side, preparing to kneel... a slight quiver escaping him at Brian's hiss of disapproval.

"Stop," Brian snapped, his eyes crawling over the perfect, unblemished flesh. "I didn't tell you to kneel. Did I, Justin?"

"No, Sir. I apologize..." Justin slightly stammered, knowing he had made a mistake, hoping it would be his last one... at least for now.

Brian smiled at him in understanding. "It's fine, Justin. You are learning... and it's a natural assumption. Those must end now. There will be no presumptions on what it is I desire. If I want it, I will tell you. Remain still and silent until I tell you otherwise." Brian reached out, trailing a long finger up Justin's thigh, bypassing the temptation of Justin's thick cock; his eyes lingering on the mushroom head, surprised and delighted at the size, moving up his chest to tweak at each nipple. Brian nodded in approval when Justin bit back the gasp that threatened to escape... more than pleased that he took the order for silence to the full level. Brian knew he could easily make him fail in that, but knew he couldn't wait to complete his possession much longer.

"Turn around," Brian commanded, his mouth unable to resist this sweet treat as soon as it was presented to him. His hands reached out to clasp Justin's hips, his mouth opening up on one ass cheek and then the other; teeth nipping, tongue lashing at the succulent flesh as if he wished to devour it. That was exactly what he wanted to do... and what he would do – however, not this time. His tongue slid to stab into Justin's hole, sliding in and out voraciously for a few strokes that only left him hungering for more. He felt Justin quivering in his grasp, knowing the boy wanted to cry out... proud of his accomplishment in not doing so. "Very good, Justin. You've pleased me well. Go to the couch and grab the lube on the end table. I want you to prepare yourself for me. Do it quickly..."

Justin nodded, stepping away with trembling legs, quickly doing what Brian commanded. He didn't need to look back to know that Brian was shedding his clothes in rapid speed, further knowing he wasn't taking the time to carefully fold his own clothing. Reaching for the lube, Justin stood behind the couch, his fingers stretching back to open and prepare himself for Brian's possession, a whimper almost escaping as he felt the heat of Brian's naked body sinuously sliding up behind him. Hearing the condom wrapper opening, Justin knew it wouldn't be long now. At long last, Brian would be fucking him.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Brian growled, his voice deep and dark, hands quickly rolling the condom onto his aching cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube that Justin had laid down, generously slathering it on the latex covering, realizing he had explored Justin's submission as far as he could for now. Later they would explore and play. Now, he needed to fuck this delectable boy. He leaned his lips close to Justin's ear, lining up behind him, pushing his body to bend over the back of the couch. "I hope you're ready, Justin. Tell me that you are... only tell me in the proper manner."

"Yes," Justin whispered in a tremulous gasp. "I'm ready for you to take me, Sir."

Brian's mouth opened on Justin's neck, licking and biting in equal turns. "Let's try that again, my boy. Ask for what you want... and what you know that I desire – addressing me in the proper manner."

Justin gasped, his cock jerking knowing he had been given permission to address Brian as Master. "Will you fuck me, Master? P-please?"

Brian growled, his breathing erratic, cock throbbing as he breached Justin's opening. "It would be my pleasure. Jerk your cock in time with me. Such a good boy deserves to come with me. This will be quick. I've waited far too long..."

"Anything you need, Master. Anything at all..." Justin virtually whimpered as Brian's cock sliced ahead, immediately finding the pleasure spot that craved for his attention.

"That's right," Brian snarled, his hips thrusting mercilessly against Justin's: lips, teeth and tongue attacking every expanse of flesh he could reach. "Mine, completely mine." Brian thrust ahead fiercely, feeling the quivering in Justin's limbs, knowing the boy would become undone even before him... celebrating in the fact of Justin's uninhibited responses. "That's it, Justin. Give yourself over to it... as you have to me. Pump that cock and let it go. Next time won't be so easy."

Justin groaned knowing this would be a long and frenzied night. He couldn't wait to enjoy each new experience, knowing what he had known before he stepped on that plane – his life would never be the same. He pulled on his cock in an almost frantic motion, knowing by Brian's thrusts he would join him in bliss very soon, their collective heavy breathing and pants the only sounds permeating the room.

As he was about to hurl over the edge, Brian's hands slid up Justin's chest to enclose both nipples in his hands, tugging on them relentlessly as he rammed into the submissive blond... both of them reaching simultaneous completion not long afterwards. Carefully pulling out, Brian spun Justin around in his arms, his mouth smashing down to capture the one that was still panting in the aftermath of his release, uncaring of the sticky mess Justin's come stained hands made on his back as his submissive clutched at him. Brian moved his mouth, back and forth, exploring as far as his tongue could reach, pulling back to look at his delicious sub with longing and deep feeling clearly visible in his eyes.

"You have pleased me immensely, Justin. Let's go take a shower. Round two will commence there. This is only the beginning, my boy. So much I plan to teach you... and you will learn, one step at a time." Brian watched with hunger as Justin moved to the bathroom. _Mine, all mine. There's no going back now, my hot little sub. I will mark you as mine and give you my full protection. Oh yes, Justin. Chosen, taken... forever in my possession._

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you all that have been so patient with my updates. My surgery and restrictions have greatly limited my writing time. I hope to have this story completed very soon... although, we're not there quite yet. Thank you all that have been reading and commenting. I appreciate that so much! 

**Chapter 13**

Brian's eyes moved over the body of his blond submissive, standing naked and subservient next to the bed. He had foregone the temptation of joining Justin in the shower. His need was still too sharp. He knew under the soothing, hot jets of the shower spray; watching the beads of water clinging and sliding down the perfect body in a sinuous motion, his lust would be both unpalpable and uncontrollable. The first time had been rushed, the speed of the resolution designed to take the edge away from his need. As his eyes darkened and prolonged his analytical perusal, Brian more fully realized it hadn't been effective.

"You are so fucking beautiful." Brian's voice was deep and guttural, his steps silent as he moved to stand in front of his blond. "Look at me, Justin."

Brian waited for Justin to acquiesce, knowing it would be immediate... instantly gratified to find his command obeyed. He reached his hand upwards to cup the side of Justin's face, his eyes committing the blond's immense beauty to memory. "So fucking perfect... and all _mine_. Tell me, Justin. Give me the words that I want to hear."

Justin's lust laden eyes fluttered around as he tried to assimilate in his mind precisely what his dominating boss and lover was demanding to know. Had he missed a question? Fuck, he hoped not. He had lost his focus from the moment Brian had entered the master bedroom fresh from his own solo shower. The man was overwhelming and distracting dressed but when stalking forward naked he was an awe inspiring sight that unsettled both the mind and the senses. His eyes began to swim uncertainly under the hot gaze that surprisingly wasn't displaying anger, but was showing a look of both patience and amusement. "I-I'm sorry. I seem to have missed something..."

Brian chuckled sexily. He ran his fingers up and down the side of Justin's face, unable to resist touching his blond... even in the simplest of ways. "Many men have been struck speechless at the sight of me naked and hard. You will have an advantage over them. They were forced to absorb their reactions in one meeting; you will enjoy the experience over and over again."

"I both envy them for having been with you, as well as pity them for knowing such perfection... only to have it taken away." Justin smiled. "However, their loss is definitely my gain."

"Indeed it is. Don't give those men another thought... as I will try not to think about any that have come before me. This is a new beginning for us, Justin. You are mine. I won't share you with anyone," Brian growled, his eyes feverishly moving over Justin.

Justin moaned at the need in Brian's eyes... the possessiveness in his dominant making him harder than he'd ever been. "I don't want anyone other than you. May I ask a question, Master?"

"Of course. A quick one only." His voice dropped to a low rasp. "I need you... soon."

Blushing slightly, uncertain of the proper way of asking his question, Justin decided he should just come out with it. Stalling this man in anything was never a wise decision. "I-uh, was wondering... does this mean we are in a totally exclusive relationship?"

Brian laughed, his expression immediately softening upon seeing the crestfallen look coming across Justin's face. "I'm not laughing at you, Justin. Your question is one that I never thought to have directed at me. I had long ago given up on finding the right man to share this part of me with, still I did hope. To answer your question... if things continue to develop as I believe they will, I can't imagine seeking my pleasure elsewhere."

"I know I have no right to ask it of you... I just needed to know where I stand," Justin told him, both of them aware of Brian's renowned reputation regarding his pursuits of other men.

"This is a new world for you, Justin. It is natural for you to have questions and insecurities. I will answer them and allay those fears one at a time." Brian stepped away from Justin to reach into his carry-on bag, retrieving a handful of silken scarves before turning to meet Justin's inquisitive gaze. He smiled as Justin's eyes widened in surprise, along with the rising of his blond's more than impressive cock. "It's time to play. Only silken scarves will do for your beautiful skin. It is never my intention to mar your perfection."

Justin nodded, excited beyond his own understanding. "Where do you want me, Master?"

Brian's smile was carnal, his eyes dark and filled with purpose. His voice became fashioned of the deepest gravel. "Pull down the bedding and lay on your back in the center of the bed. Extend your arms out to slip through the slots. Lay them out comfortably for when you begin to thrash." Brian's nostrils flared as he watched Justin following his instructions. "Trust me, my boy. You will be thrashing..."

A deep swallow moved Justin's throat as he immediately complied, his cock twitching as he watched Brian moving towards him... the brunet's eyes wild and hungry. He moaned as he felt Brian spreading his legs apart, quickly realizing his ankles would be first to be restrained. Justin had no way of knowing exactly what Brian had in mind, but he could read the evocative promise in Brian's eyes. It would be exquisite torture. Already his cock wept in anticipation... a sight that was quickly observed by the dominant bent on driving him mad with desire.

Brian crawled as a pouncing jungle cat, past Justin's restrained ankles, unable to resist that glistening pearl that tempted him. A growl vibrated from within his throat as he hunched over Justin's trembling thighs to sinuously wrap his tongue around the leaking slit that so responsively displayed the blond's need. Savoring the small taste of nectar he more fully intended to gorge himself on soon, Brian pulled his lips free, running his tongue across his lips... wanting Justin's flavor to remain with him as long as possible. His voice resounded low and guttural. "Not where I intended to start... but, I'm not one to turn down such a delicious gift."

Justin could feel the sweat beading on his brow as Brian deliberately dragged his cock across his own, pulling it up his stomach... towards his chest, as he straddled him to tie his wrists in place. He panted at the nearness of that enlarged gland that he so wanted to feel inside of him again. He licked his lips in abject hunger, unable to remove his eyes from Brian's throbbing erection. When he heard a responding hiss of awareness, he looked up to see Brian's eyes glittering down at him.

"You want to suck me, don't you, my submissive little slut?" Brian's eyes narrowed as he crawled closer. "Whose slut are you?" Brian snarled as his cock brushed across Justin's lips.

Knowing he wouldn't receive the prize he so desperately craved until he answered, Justin achingly whispered, "Your slut... only yours, Master."

A muscle ticked in Brian's jaw as he forced himself to maintain his control. As the master it was imperative he always exercised sound judgment. Hearing those coveted words falling so freely from Justin's lips nearly made him undone. He wanted to ravage the beautiful blond... fuck him so fiercely he'd feel his cock long afterwards. "Such a good boy," Brian purred. "I'm going to hold your hand as you suck me, Justin. If it becomes too much for you I want you to squeeze my hand as we previously discussed. Nod if you understand."

Justin wasted no time in nodding both his understanding and acceptance. Sweat began to trickle down the side of his face as he watched Brian's cock slowly striking out to poke inside the welcoming opening of his mouth. Immediately he covered his teeth, hollowing his cheeks... his head arching back, quickly feeling Brian placing a forestalling hand at the back of his neck.

Brian's breathing elevated as he inched his cock forward, initially going with the speed of Justin's sucking motion; once feeling the give of his sub's throat, knowing he would soon be setting a new pace. "That's it, Justin. Such a good little cock sucker. Keep looking at me. When I come, I want to be looking into those beautiful blue eyes."

His own head lowered, before rearing back, mindful to maintain eye contact... the ferocity of his thrusts increased as he met the trust and need in Justin's eyes. Their eyes never severed connection as Justin met each thrust with deep, pulling suckling motions. Fuck, he felt so good. The warmth and skill of his mouth nearly equaling the pleasure he'd found in his tight little ass. Brian increased his thrusts, careful to gauge his blond's reactions, making certain it was not too much for him; further exhilarated and turned on at the lustful hunger that remained in Justin's gaze.

Brian released his grip on Justin's hand, knowing he was soon to spill his release, moving to cradle Justin's face in his hands as he pumped his seed into the hot and welcoming mouth, their collective moans and pants filling the room. Slowly he pulled his cock from Justin's mouth, maintaining his straddling position over the still horny blond. "Looks as if someone is still very hard and wanting to come."

Justin groaned, wondering if this was where his true torment was to begin. Unable to resist, he began to plead; oblivious to the fact that was exactly what Brian was waiting for. "Y-Yes. P-Please let me come."

Brian slanted his lips across Justin's, kissing him deeply and urgently. He stabbed his tongue inside repeatedly, tasting himself on his tongue... growling in response. He tongue fucked his delicious blond for several moments, his throat humming as he felt Justin's hips squirming beneath him. He pulled his lips free, more than pleased with the flush staining his blond's pale cheeks. Brian slithered his tongue down Justin's neck, to his chest, further down his stomach; stabbing his tongue in and out of his navel; quickly anticipating moving on to the next course. "Such an obedient boy deserves a reward."

Justin had no time to speak as his cock was engulfed in one sudden lunge; determination and hunger etched in the face that stared up at him lust and intent for possession defining his every feature. He knew he wouldn't last for long. Justin had been hard from the moment Brian had entered the room. It was more than apparent a quick release was what Brian intended for him as well. There was no more room for doubt when Brian's hands curved around his hips, jerking him forward to meet his frenzied ministrations. His hips beginning to buck, head thrashing about wildly, Justin soon screamed out his release... his legs quivering in the aftermath, barely able to focus on Brian removing the ties that bound him.

Brian trailed a finger down Justin's chest, a softness in his gaze. "You please me so much, Justin. Sadly, this will be all for tonight. Now you will need to go to the adjoining room to sleep."

Sitting up, unable to mask the disappointment from his eyes, Justin asked, "But, why? You don't want me with you?"

"I think I've more than proven how much I want you." Brian sat down next to him on the bed, regretting that he needed to send him away... promising himself this would be the only night it would happen.

"Then, can I ask why?"

Brian nodded. "Having you is too new. I can't have you near without constantly wanting to go at you. Don't forget that this trip has dual purposes..."

Instant awareness overtook him. "Brown Athletics. Damn. I need to make some final adjustments to the boards. How could I have forgotten?"

"You were distracted... we both were." Brian's eyes flared in remembrance. "I want you to get some sleep and do your touch-ups in the morning. I intend for this to be the last night we spend apart. Do you have a problem with that?"

Justin beamed brightly. "No problem at all, Sir."

"Good," Brian answered. "I want you to consider moving in with me when we return home. I won't insist at this point, but your living arrangements need to change immediately."

A shocked gasp fell past Justin's lips. His pulse elevated, his first impulse being to shout out a definitive yes... then, he pondered the whys of Brian's sudden request. "Is it because of Ethan... and that we still live together?"

Brian turned his lips under, uncertain of how much he wanted to tell Justin about his growing feelings so soon. "Only in part, although I do believe continuing that arrangement indefinitely is very bad for you."

Slipping into his pants, Justin looked up at Brian with adoration clearly showing in his eyes. "Then, you're certain. I'm really the one you want."

"More than anything, Justin." Brian looked at Justin intently. "I'm not one to make rash decisions. This is exactly what I want."

Brian watched as Justin moved to the adjoining room knowing that Justin hated the separation as much as he did. Only one more night apart. As he laid down to get some sleep, Brian never stopped to think about what his thoughts and actions meant. The unimaginable had happened. Brian Kinney was falling in love with his submissive... if he hadn't irrevocably already fallen.

**TBC **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So, Mr. Brown... that is our presentation," Brian finished, watching through his peripheral vision as Justin lined up the boards, side by side... so that the potential client could clearly view all aspects and stages of the proposal.

Brian had struggled through the entire presentation, his gaze unerringly drawn continuously to Justin. Sending Justin to the adjoining room last night had perhaps not been his wisest of decisions. He hadn't touched his blond all morning. That had been the most difficult test of his self-control yet. In conjunction with how he had tossed and turned in his bed last night, agonizing over Justin's nearness.

He was distracted in business. Brian didn't like it. In addition, he was on edge. His gaze caught and held Justin's nervous one, both of them desirous for the meeting to be over. At this moment Brian didn't care how this meeting ended. He cared about one thing. He needed to be inside of his hot little blond, and he needed it soon.

Justin gasped as he read the stark need in Brian's eyes. This wasn't at all good. They were both caught up in the excitement of their new relationship, a desire that still needed constantly to be fed. Justin looked away briefly and towards Leo Brown, thankful that his attention seemed to be focused on the boards... and not the lustful interplay between him and Brian. His eyes returned to his boss and dominating lover, finding that Brian's gaze hadn't wavered from him. Justin watched as Brian smiled at him, subconsciously wetting his lips as Brian's eyes trailed up and down his body encased in the designer label suit that he had purchased for him.

Brian's nostrils flared, his jaw twitching as he watched Justin's tongue peek out to slide across his lips. He arched a brow, his eyes speaking in volumes that a payday would be attached, whether teasing him had been intentional or not. Brian believed the gesture to have been an innocent reflex, however that didn't much matter. It served as another golden opportunity to bend his submissive to his will. He couldn't wait to be alone with him. Brian anticipated the continuance of Justin's training with the greatest of enthusiasm. As he glanced at Leo Brown, he forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand. Business first... and then, pleasure. So much pleasure.

Leo Brown flickered a glance over Justin briefly, dismissing him entirely before he turned to face Brian. "This is quite the reversal from your standard pitch to lure me away from Vangard."

Brian glanced over at Justin briefly, before he turned the Kinney smile of confidence on the prospective client. "Yes it is, Mr. Brown. Let's just say some extremely innovative and inspired ideas came my way."

"I see," Leo Brown murmured derisively. "I'm not quite sure how to respond, Brian. This wasn't what I expected when I agreed to meet with you... although, I had been warned you have been distracted lately. Off your game, even."

"Off my game?" Brian queried sharply. "I'd really love to hear where you came across such misguided information..."

Justin looked back and forth between them apprehensively, unable to shake the bad feeling he had about this exchange. During Brian's entire presentation he had felt Leo Brown's eyes on him – assessing and judging him. Justin didn't think that the prospective client looked upon him favorably. "Uhhh, Sir... perhaps I should give the two of you some privacy."

"Stay," Brian clipped out without even returning his gaze to Justin. Inwardly he was fuming... but not at Justin. Someone had obviously divulged aspects of his private life to Leo Brown. The questions being – who and why? He knew he had been blatantly obvious regarding his interest in Justin from the moment they had met. It had to be someone close to the situation. One that would know how to use it in a way to discredit him. Brian's lip curled as he realized who was to blame. Kyle. It was the only logical conclusion. Kyle would have known precisely how to use the information. Brian could clearly envision Kyle running to Gardner Vance and being paid handsomely for his part in sabotaging Kinnetik's chances of acquiring Brown Athletics.

Lowering his eyes, Justin answered in a whisper, "Yes, Sir."

Leo Brown sneered. "What a subservient employee you have here. Tell you what, Brian... I could use such a meek lapdog on my staff. Sign his contract over to me and I'll sign with Kinnetik."

Justin gasped, earning him a glare from Brian... a look of warning instructing him to be silent. Their eyes connected and held for a moment, Justin looking away feeling confident of Brian's ability to handle this unpleasant situation in the quickest manner possible.

Brian's nostrils flared, his eyes darkening in rage. He'd always thought Leo Brown to be an asshole, but this was not only unexpected... it was unacceptable as well. In between clenched teeth, Brian spat out, "Fuck you. We're done here. Justin's contract isn't for sale... and neither is he." Brian's gaze softened slightly when his eyes fell on Justin, his rage far from abated... but, a realization that wasn't exactly a new one finally becoming much more clear. "Gather up your boards, Justin. They won't be left here."

Leo Brown laughed. "Don't take it so personally, Brian. Leave the boards here and I'll get back to you..."

"Do you seriously take me for that kind of a fool?" Brian growled, moving closer to Leo Brown. "I can't stop you from taking Justin's ideas to Vangard... but, it won't be with his boards."

Cold, disdainful eyes flickered over Justin. "If I decide to approach these ideas, I'm certain any artist can create the same effect."

Brian placed his hand on Justin's back, pushing him forward. He turned to face Leo Brown looking at him as if he'd just spoken the most asinine words he'd ever heard. "If you believe that... you're an even bigger fool than I had thought."

Justin and Brian headed towards the elevator, neither of them looking back once. When the elevator enclosed them in solitude, Justin bit at his lip looking at Brian nervously... uncertain of how he should approach him. Brian had just walked away from an account worth millions of dollars... essentially for him. Justin knew Brian could have signed the client... but, after Brown's disgusting suggestions; ones that Justin believed had been more to antagonize Brian, his volatile and dominant boss seemed to be repelled by the idea. That was intriguing in itself. The more he played it out in his mind, the more he came back to the same conclusion. Brian really cared about him. Deeply, in fact. He couldn't be happier about that.

"I'm sorry, Justin... and I don't say that lightly. In my philosophy sorry is bullshit. However, it's the case here." Brian sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have been subjected to that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Justin answered, "It's nothing, Sir. When you urged me to be silent in one telling glance, I knew you wanted to handle it. That's what I did. What I will always do."

Brian smiled, curling his hand behind Justin's neck, pulling him forward for a slow, drugging kiss. Mouths moved together for several moments, before they finally separated. Brian moved back to look deeply into the beautiful blue eyes. "You are incredible, Mr. Taylor."

Justin blushed. "Thank you, Sir. And, you are on all counts unbelievable."

"It's true. I am," Brian agreed, his lips curling under as he looked at Justin closely. "That being so, I am man enough to admit when I'm wrong... and to make changes accordingly. We'll discuss them when we return to the hotel."

"Changes?"Justin asked, his eyes widening... a mixture of curiosity and alarm assailing him. Teasingly, Justin asked, "Did you change your mind? Are you planning on selling my contract to Leo Brown?"

Brian reached out to playfully swat Justin on the ass. "I don't think I even need to tell you that such an exchange wouldn't even be legal. That's irrelevant anyways. I would _never _let you go..."

Justin caught his breath as his gaze was captured by smoldering hazel eyes. "I'm very glad of that. So, we go back to Pittsburgh now?"

As the elevator doors swished open, they stepped out and towards the limo waiting outside. Brian confirmed their destination with the driver, before sliding in next to Justin. He smiled at Justin. "No, we stay the weekend just as planned. Unless, you change your mind after we talk."

"You're beginning to alarm me about this talk. Has something changed regarding our personal relationship?" Justin asked, his body tense from all the uncertainty he now felt.

Brian reached over, sliding his hand up and down Justin's leg. "Relax, Justin. I want you just as much as ever. In fact, I will show you that after we've talked. However, I don't want to do that in the back of a limo..."

"Okay, Sir." Justin looked out the window for a moment, before turning back to see Brian staring straight ahead... lost in apparent thought. "I'm sorry about Brown Athletics. I guess Leo Brown wasn't quite ready for my ideas."

"Nonsense. They were good ones, Justin. Brilliant. We were sabotaged before our arrival." Brian's eyes flared as he thought back to Leo Brown's treatment of Justin. "I wouldn't sign with Brown Athletics if Leo Brown begged me on bended knee. I won't tolerate such disrespect shown to my staff... most particularly to you."

Justin beamed from the inside and out. Brian really cared about him. This more than proved it. There was so much he wanted to say... words he hoped Brian wanted to hear. As he turned to meet the warm regard on Brian's face, he felt that the revelation of his feelings would be more than welcomed. Justin had never thought he could fall in love so quickly... yet, he knew that was exactly what had happened. He had always been so level headed... but, that had all been thrown out the window the day he met Brian Kinney. Justin decided he would make a bold move today. He would tell Brian that he loved him. His hope being that Brian responded in kind.

Little did Justin know that his normally confident and dominant boss was struggling in the same way. Unbeknownst to the both of them, once the admissions were made, their lives would never be the same again.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: **First of all, thank you all that have so graciously supported this very different story. I decided to bring things together here and end on a lighter note. I hope you enjoy it. I could probably be coerced into an epilogue of sorts. Please let me know if you think it should stand as is - or if a pretty ribbon needs to be tied on in the form of an epilogue. As always, thank you so much for reading and commenting. I appreciate it more than I can say! :)**

**Chapter 15**

Brian strode quickly to the bar as soon as they entered the suite, pouring a generous amount of Beam into a glass. He took a long swallow, before turning to look at Justin. "Can I get you something?"

Shaking his head, Justin wryly commented, "No, thank you. Although, I'm even more worried if you think I'm going to need it as much as you seem to..."

"Just give me a moment," Brian growled. "I don't have these talks every day; in fact, I can honestly say – I have _never _expected to have this one."

Justin sat down on the plush white sofa, his eyes looking at Brian apprehensively. Swallowing tremulously, Justin whispered, "This isn't about Brown Athletics. Is it, Sir?"

"Hardly," Brian snorted in derision. "After his insolence, I would never give him the prestige and honor of being in the Kinnetik portfolio."

"I'm just sorry I was at the heart of it. If not for my ideas, you would have proceeded with a standard campaign... one that wouldn't have even required my presence."

"Nonsense," Brian snapped. "I don't want to discuss this further. I told you that doesn't matter to me. We were sabotaged by Kyle and Gardner Vance. It's quite obvious Kyle is in league with Vangard now."

Justin frowned in confusion. "But, Kyle works for you. What makes you think that, Sir?"

Brian smiled stiffly. "I'd forgotten you didn't know. I fired him right before we left for our trip. He made some very improper advances, and didn't want to back down. It was an unpleasant exchange. At the end of it, he issued some threats. It's my suspicion he went directly to Vance with everything he knew about our presentation."

"What a fucking dick," Justin grumbled, fires of anger and jealousy burning in his gut. "I never did like him." He looked up at Brian uncertainly, flushing at what he revealed in his jealous outburst. "Uhmmm, why did he just now approach you after so long?"

Setting his glass down on the bar, Brian moved to sit next to Justin on the sofa. He looked at him intently... his eyes dark and full of an undefined emotion. "Justin don't be jealous. You have no need to be... not now, and most certainly not of Kyle. Regarding why, well that's fairly simple. He was intuitive enough to see that I was breaking my rules with you. I suppose he was vain enough to believe if I did it for you, then I'd do it for him as well."

"I see." Justin looked down, embarrassment and guilt flooding him, his immediate thought being that he'd crossed a line. "I'm sorry, Sir. I really have no right to be jealous."

"Look at me, Justin." Brian waited until Justin responded to his command. "You have more right than you possibly understand... but, I intend to clear that up now."

Justin shook his head slightly, becoming even more confused. "What do you mean, Sir?"

Brian reached a hand out to rub at the back of his neck, for the first time in his life nervous about what he was about to admit to a man. His biggest fear being that Justin wouldn't welcome or return the feelings he had for him. He wondered if that became the case, could he even return to a purely business relationship with Justin. In all truth, he realized his relationship had never been just business with Justin. He had wanted him from the instant they met. His rules had meant very little in regards to Justin Taylor. Now, one variable had been altered... and, it was one of huge proportion. He hoped Justin returned his feelings wholeheartedly... but, what if he didn't?

Sitting up straighter, Justin reached out, touching Brian's thigh with his hand. "You almost seem nervous, Sir. This, uhhh isn't like you at all. Please, just tell me. Nothing will change how I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" Brian asked almost raggedly.

"I thought you knew that." Justin removed his hand from Brian's leg to run it nervously through his hair. Looking back at Brian he felt immediately engulfed by the intense probing in his gaze. This wasn't just about sex, that much was for certain. Brian had deep meaningful feelings for him, something he had hoped to materialize in the dominant man. In addition, uncertainty and even vulnerability was etched clearly on Brian's face. He didn't know what to make of it. Justin only knew he hoped what he thought he was seeing was the real deal. "Let me make it simple for you. I think about you - day and night. Whether it's work or pleasure, all I want to do is please you... be with you. So, I-I guess you know what that means..."

"Yes, I think I do, Justin. Nothing could please me more." Brian knew Justin needed to hear the words from him as much as he needed to say them. "The unthinkable has happened, Justin. I've fallen in love with you. It's not simply about sex, or the master and sub relationship... not anymore. It's evolved into so much more."

Justin felt his heart pounding in his chest, thundering a path up to his throat and beyond. He was breathless, stunned... completely speechless; yet knowing he needed to speak, his lips parted as he tried to annunciate exactly what he was feeling. "Sir..."

"Stop!" Brian stood up from the couch, pacing back and forth in agitation. "Don't call me that... not now."

"But, I thought that's what you wanted... me, submissive to you." Justin looked up at him uncertainly. "You don't want that anymore?"

Brian scowled for a moment. "Yes. No. Oh fuck, I don't know." He turned and looked at Justin, a long pregnant pause prevailing. Brian smiled, suddenly knowing not only what he wanted to say, but how he felt as well. "Yes, I do know."

Justin stood up, moving to stand before his boss and lover, desperate to know what Brian wanted from him... hoping they were both wanting the same things. "Tell me what you want from our relationship. What you really need..."

"Okay." Brian looked deeply into Justin's beautiful blue eyes, smiling into them as if seeing them for the first time. "I do want you submissive to me... but, only in the privacy of our bedroom. And, maybe not all the time. In public, I want the man I love to be more of an equal. I respect you, and I don't ever want anyone looking down on you because of how they perceive a submissive. What Leo Brown did to you today must never happen again. I realize you are innately submissive... so, I must question – would in the bedroom be enough for you?"

"I love you. Anything that enables me to express that love is enough for me. Yes, I want to have moments of submission to you. You're always hot, but in your dominant role you are unbelievable. But, I must confess that I'd like things a bit more balanced in the outside world." Justin looked at him closely. "It's a big change from where we began, though. Are you really sure that's how you want it?"

Brian leaned down, kissing Justin languorously on the lips, his tongue probing as he slowly reacquainted himself with the warmth of Justin's mouth... a taste that compared to no other; one that he didn't want to compare to another ever again. "I want you, Justin. Not only do I want you submissive in my bed, and undoubtedly I still want that... I want the full benefit of having you in my life as my partner."

"P-Partner?" Justin stammered, unable to comprehend he was hearing this from Brian. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you want the same... and then we can get on with the reality of it all." Brian's eyes blazed, a mixture of need and love shining in them. "Understand me, Justin. I'm still going to be completely possessive regarding how I feel about you. Jealous and territorial... and let me tell you, I am not normally a jealous man. However, with you everything is different. During the day you will be a respected colleague... and at night you can still be my submissive little slut."

Justin nodded, his tongue sliding out to stroke along his lips... tongue savoring the essence of Brian that still lingered upon them. His own eyes darkened as he watched Brian's eyes following his movements in hunger. "Yes, that sounds like the perfect life to me."

"Good," Brian whispered in a guttural purr. "We start now, then. No more 'Sir' for now. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Justin. Only this time, I want to hear it with my name falling from your luscious lips."

Two pairs of lust blown eyes stared into the other, a need to reconnect burgeoning within them. Justin reached out, running his hands up Brian's chest, a sultry smile spreading across his lips, as he huskily entreated, "Take me to bed, Brian. Fuck me like you mean it."

Brian growled, Justin's touch, voice and nearness causing his dick to twitch painfully... his need nearly unbearable. "I'll fuck you, Taylor. I'm gonna take you deep and hard... so fucking hard. In bed I own your hot little ass." Brian smashed his lips against Justin's, his tongue immediately demanding entry... instantly feeling Justin's tongue searching against his own. Tongues stabbed at the other, hands grasping at each other's backs, bodies flush together unable to acquire a close enough connection. Brian sunk his fingers into the flesh of Justin's ass, yanking him even closer in the process... the thrust of his tongue mimicking the act that he intended to be performing very soon.

"Let's go..." Brian hissed when he finally removed his lips from the enticements of the blond that had so totally bewitched him. Brian slid his hands away from the tempting ass he wasn't long from possessing once more, reaching out to grasp Justin's hand and pull him along to the bedroom, releasing him only to strip in the quickest manner possible. "Strip. I can't wait to be buried deep inside of you," Brian huskily whispered, his eyes devouring Justin in one evocative glance.

Justin hurriedly moved to comply, cursing at the layers that covered his skin. He couldn't wait to feel Brian's bare skin on his... his hands possessing him again. This time meant so much more than the first time. Now he knew that Brian loved him. It wasn't just about him being submissive to Brian's dominating desires. Brian actually loved him for the totality of who he was. Continuing in his haste to be naked, Justin moved more quickly... his dick hardening as he watched Brian doing the same. He groaned as he watched Brian toss a bottle of lube and multiple condoms onto the bed. Fuck. He wanted him so badly. Never had he wanted anything or anyone more.

Stretching out on the bed, Justin moaned as Brian's lust filled eyes visibly ate him up, unmoving... yet possessing him in one long redolent glance. Justin bit at his lip, feeling he would go crazy if Brian didn't touch him soon. "P-please, Brian. I need you."

Brian chuckled huskily, his body completely naked now... eyes sweeping up and down the blond vision that was perfect for him in every way. He tilted his head to the side, considering his lover carefully, before he observed, "I think I've been negligent with you so far... but, something I can rectify right now." A muscle ticked in Brian's cheek, his voice husky and deep as he spoke, "Roll onto your stomach."

Justin didn't need to be told twice. He knew he wanted exactly what Brian wanted. "B-Brian... hurry, please."

A brow arched as Brian prowled to the foot of the bed, reaching out to spread Justin's legs far apart. "Bossy little submissive all of a sudden."

"I-I'm sorry. I, uhhhh... just need you so much," Justin whimpered, his need more than apparent.

Brian laughed before kneeling between Justin's legs, his hands reaching out to roll a condom onto his thickened cock, knowing when the time arrived he didn't want the delay of preparing himself. Fully sheathed, Brian slid his hands up Justin's legs, moving to one precise goal – feasting on the meal that he had long hungered to fully enjoy. Fringes of hair fell along Brian's forehead as he crawled into position, his hands swiftly reaching out to spread apart the mounds of perfect flesh he was salivating to devour. "Oh yes," he purred in a low resonating voice, before his tongue shot out to slide between the folds, all en route to savoring this most delicious and desirous of meals.

Justin desperately grasped at the sheets beneath him at the moment he felt the touch of Brian's tongue inside of him. The heat and thrust of his tongue caused his hips to jerk up from the bed... only succeeding in driving Brian's marauding tongue even deeper. "Fuck," Justin gasped, as Brian's hands kneaded his ass, his tongue voraciously thrusting and retreating... slithering around like an erotic snake that was intent on branding him completely. Justin wouldn't be surprised if that wasn't exactly what Brian was doing. "B-Brian... please."

Continuing to tongue-fuck the most delicious ass he'd ever tasted, Brian reluctantly pulled back to ask in typical demanding fashion, "What do you need, Justin? Tell me – _now_."

"Fuck me, Brian... please, fuck me." Justin's hand grabbed for his leaking cock, a series of breathless moans escaping as he felt Brian's lubed up fingers sliding inside of him, quickly moving to stretch him open.

Brian slid his body up Justin's back, his fingers continuing to move as his tongue slithered up Justin's spine... not stopping until his mouth latched on the sweat drenched neck of the gyrating blond beneath him. "Fuck, I love how responsive you are. So fucking hot..."

"Love you, Brian... so much," Justin panted, as Brian deftly began scissoring him open, his tongue licking... teeth biting at his neck as if he meant to mark every inch of him.

A growl resounded following the words that filled his heart with more emotion than he'd ever thought to possess. Brian's lips sunk into Justin's shoulder, as he hissed, "Are you ready, Justin?" Brian laughed huskily. "Yes, I know you are. Work that beautiful cock, as I fuck your hot ass. Deep. Hard... and fast."

Justin's eyes rolled back the instant Brian replaced his fingers with the pulsing cock that Justin knew he'd never have enough of... the only cock he ever wanted to feel inside of him. He began to pump on his leaking cock, his motions only serving to drive Brian deeper; immediately feeling Brian tapping at his prostate, knowing he'd never been more turned on in his life. Pulling at his cock, Justin reached with the other hand to grasp at Brian's back... his need to touch Brian overwhelming.

Brian knew he'd never have enough of Justin. No man had ever affected him so completely. He increased his thrusts, the momentum causing the bed posts to begin to hit against the wall as he rammed his cock into Justin incessantly. His mouth continuing to lick and bite at any piece of skin he could reach, Brian growled as he heard Justin's breathless moans... knowing his boy was soon to fly over the edge. "That's it. Come Justin. Let it all go..." Brian rasped into Justin's ear, his hammering motions causing his cock to tap at Justin's prostrate, over and over on each relentless strike. "Mmmmm, yes... so fucking good."

A slight whimper escaped Justin's throat as his release coated the palm of his hand, not long afterwards hearing Brian's shout of his own... signaling they had reached the end almost simultaneously. Justin quivered as he felt Brian's hand sliding soothingly up and down his back, his body moving slowly to roll onto the side... wanting nothing more now than to gaze into Brian's beautiful hazel eyes – ones that in effect always absorbed him. "That was- "

"It needs no words other than perfect," Brian whispered, as he slanted his lips over Justin's, kissing him deeply and softly.

Justin nodded as their clinging lips finally pulled free. He looked at Brian searchingly for a moment, before he asked, "What happens now?"

Brian smiled at the question, having expecting it... knowing his sensitive little blond would continue to need all the assurances he could muster. "We go home and start living our lives together. We don't leave New York as we arrived, Justin. We came here knowing we would be beginning a commitment into a special lifestyle, however we found much more than that."

"Yes, so much more..." Justin whispered, his heart in his eyes. "I love you, Brian Kinney. I want to be your everything – now and forever."

Pulling him tightly to his chest, Brian stroked his hands up and down Justin's back, his voice dropping to a husky pitch that bespoke of tender emotion. "You are my everything, Justin. Our forever begins now." Brian waited for Justin to lift his head to stare down at him sternly. "I swear, Taylor... if you breathe one word of this sentimental dribble to either Ted or Cynthia, I swear-"

Justin rolled his eyes as he slithered up Brian's body to plaster himself against him, kissing him with all the love and passion that now lived within him... all brought to life by this man. "Hmmm, I'll take it under advisement, Mr. Kinney."

"Impertinent little twat. I would fall for one like you." Brian rolled his lips under, "Now kiss me some more and remind me precisely why."

No more words were spoken as Justin did exactly that.

END

_**Once again - thank you for the tremendous support for this story. Even Brian can fall in love and change how he perceives he wants his life to be. I have enjoyed the feedback so much! Now, yay or nay - does this story require an epilogue? Let me know! :)**  
><em>


	16. Epilogue

**A/N**: **No, your eyes don't deceive you. An epilogue FINALLY! I couldn't stay away longer. This was one of the most difficult stories for me to complete. I could have written it forever. I hope it has a bit more closure now. Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated! :)**

**Epilogue**

_*****Six Months Later*****_

Justin smiled up at the hovering waiter for the third time in the past five minutes. Brian had been working ridiculous hours the past couple of weeks. Today he had finally closed a deal that would place him on the map more than any other account previously had done. This one put the Kinnetik name in every major airport around the world. There was no going back now. Kinnetik was now an international quantity and the work load would soon reflect that. On his way out for the day, Cynthia had bemoaned how the schedule was filling up. Justin knew she only complained half-heartedly. Cynthia was behind Brian and applauded his success just as much as the owner himself. The icing on the cake had been the breakdown of Vangard. Kyle had proved to be nothing short of a liability on joining up with Gardner Vance. Now the arrogant owner of Vangard faced bankruptcy, and Kyle couldn't land a decent job. After all the misery they caused, Justin found this to be poetic justice at its best.

Brian was absurdly late for the dinner he had booked for them. Nearly 45 minutes to be exact. The all too attentive waiter continuously checked on him. Justin was beginning to think it was in _much _more than a professional capacity. Inwardly he groaned, thinking that was not what he needed Brian to be discovering upon arrival. They had been spending virtually all of their time together, although most of it had been work-related; playtime had been limited at best. Brian always managed to wake up in time for a quick interlude, whether it be a mind-bending blowjob in bed, or a frenzied fuck in the shower... but it wasn't the same as the quality time they had shared before everything became so hectic.

They hadn't hung out with the rest of the gang for nearly three weeks now. It was amazing how quickly he had been accepted into Brian's inner circle of friends. In no time at all it had been as if the group of them had always been friends. Each of them – Ted, Emmett and Michael, not to mention their respective partners were all so different... but, he found himself cherishing each one of those friendships. Michael had probably taken the longest for him to warm up to, and vice versa. They had rubbed each other the wrong way at first. Initially he had felt shut out during Brian's private moments with Michael. It wasn't so much jealousy, but more of not feeling included. Michael seemed to have the same response but in a different way. It had taken some doing; the effort mostly on his own part, but they had finally reached some common ground, much of it revolving around how they felt about Brian. A grudging respect and friendship had evolved.

"Sir?" the over attentive waiter asked, immediately jolting Justin from his thoughts. "You've been waiting here so long with nothing other than a few drinks." The waiter moved closer to Justin's chair, impropriety continuing to be served in large portions. His voice dropped to a low and husky pitch. "Are you certain there isn't _anything _I can do to make your wait more pleasurable?"

Justin's lips were poised to answer when he felt the hand bearing down upon his shoulder, not painfully... but, establishing a solid connection. He groaned realizing Brian would be pissed. As much as he knew Brian trusted him, he had very little trust for other men... most especially where his partner was concerned. Justin realized where Brian's paranoia stemmed from. He had been one of the biggest players and hunters that walked the streets of Liberty Avenue - if not the biggest. Brian knew exactly what other men wanted when they looked at either of them. As time had passed and they had grown closer, that history seemed to enflame Brian even more. "Brian," he greeted looking over his shoulder with a warm and welcoming smile on his lips, all to fall away on seeing the icy stare he was inflicting on the waiter that hadn't had the sense to excuse himself yet.

Brian's fingers began to knead the skin of his partner's shoulder, his eyes remaining affixed to the stranger that sought to sample what belonged to him. His tone was cold when he spoke, "Answer the man, Justin. Is there anything _he _can do for you?"

Justin reached his hand back and squeezed Brian's hand reassuringly, his eyes almost swimming as he took in the beautiful man he loved; in his eyes what who would always be perceived as 'The Face of God'. "No." Justin's voice was firm, the certainty of his words never in doubt. "I have everything I want right here. Please sit down, Brian."

The waiter cleared his throat nervously, suddenly seeming to realize he had overstepped some bounds... and that it wasn't a wise thing to do in the case of this overwhelming man. "Uhhhm, yes well, I was merely trying to entertain your companion while he waited."

Brian slowly pulled his hand from Justin's shoulder, his eyes knowingly sweeping over the waiter, dismissing him as insignificant just as quickly. He leaned down to kiss Justin deeply and passionately for a long moment, each of them ignoring the shocked gasps from the other patrons at their very public display of affection. With regret Brian pulled back, his gaze yearning and hot on his blond partner, his eyes firmly on him as he took a seat across from him. Not looking at the hovering waiter, Brian demanded, "I want a bottle of your finest champagne. When you return we will be prepared to order."

"Y-yes, Sir." The waiter backed away as quickly as he'd arrived, knowing he'd dodged a bullet when the possessive brunet had arrived.

Once they were alone, Justin stammered, "B-Brian, he was only-"

"I know exactly what he was trying to do," Brian snapped. He shook his head, waving it off as being finished. "It doesn't matter. This is a night for celebrations."

"So, you got the contract signed?" Justin asked eagerly, never having doubted the outcome for one instant.

Brian pulled his bottom lip under, a questioning brow raising. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Of course not. After all, you _are _Brian Kinney." He looked at Brian attentively, his insides bursting with pride and excitement. "So, what happens next?"

"Well... that's the kicker." Brian's face became impassive, before a frown furrowed his brow. "I'm afraid I need to do a great deal of travel to set things up properly."

Justin pulled a face. "International travel to all those airports? You could be gone for a month... or more."

Brian opened his menu, looking at it half-heartedly, a smirk passing across his lips. Justin was so gullible... and in the process, so fucking adorable. He would never get used to all the various facets of this blond beauty that totally took his breath away. "Entirely possible."

A pout fell across Justin's face, his lip quivered slightly as he tried to put on a brave front. "It's okay. This is business. Important for Kinnetik. I'll have plenty to do here keeping things going in your absence."

"See anything interesting on the menu?" Brian asked nonchalantly, not quite ready to put Justin's mind at ease yet. This more tender side of his partner never ceased to make his heart beat faster. These moments were always enjoyable. "I am thinking steak."

Justin sniffled dramatically from across the table. "How can you think about food at a time like this? You'll be leaving me soon!" A glare followed Brian's low laugh. "You don't eat carbs after seven o'clock. What's really going on, Brian?"

"Stop being such a Princess..." Brian watched as the waiter approached from the bar, champagne, bucket, and towel draped across his arm. "I do believe your admirer is about to join us again."

"Admirer?" Justin frowned until understanding dawned on him. "Forget him. That's not important."

"No, he's not." Brian couldn't agree more. His eyes were burning on Justin as he admitted, "Justin, I could never take this trip without you. As you said, I could be gone for a month or even more. Do you actually think I could last that long without your hot little ass?"

Justin blushed. "I guess not." Brian's words slowly penetrated. "Did you just say what I think you did? You're taking me with you? Really?"

"Yes, Sunshine. I'm taking you with me." He laid the menu down on the table, speaking cordially to the waiter that popped the cork and poured the champagne for his approval. Nodding his satisfaction, he turned back to Justin. "Now, are you ready to order? I really don't want to be here all night."

"Nor do I." Justin's voice became smoky, the waiter that watched them quickly becoming invisible to him as an idea came to mind... one that he knew its affect on his dominant lover. "Order for me, Brian. Please."

Brian's eyes instantly became feral, his tongue swiping along his lower lip as in his mind he visualized devouring not a meal from this five-star restaurant... but off of the delicious body seated across from him. "I ordered for you the first time we ate together."

"I remember." Justin's voice was low and needy. "Do it again, Brian."

A predatory smile was the immediate result. Both of them knowing this signified much more than Brian controlling Justin's choice for dinner. Tonight they would become enmeshed in their own private playground. One they hadn't explored recently... yet one they each had craved. "Very well. Consequences will follow. You know that... don't you, Justin?"

Justin nodded eagerly. "Yes. Anything you want, Bri-, Sir."

The waiter cleared his throat nervously, as titillating as it might be to be a spectator, the knowledge that this moment shouldn't be shared even more prevalent. "If you're ready to order then, Sir?"

"Yes, I am." Brian's eyes remained fastened on Justin's almost luminous lips as he placed their order. Tomorrow's schedule be damned. This would be a night they would never forget. One that had been long overdue. Brian barely acknowledged the waiter departing, when he whispered raggedly, "The things I'm going to do to you tonight... Once more, I will completely own you."

Justin moaned, feeling his cock twitching in his pants. "You always have owned me, Brian Kinney. From the first moment our eyes met. It doesn't matter that you placed us on an equal footing. I'll always be yours." Whether spoken or not, Justin knew Brian echoed his thoughts. They belonged to each other... now and forever. Brian had not only chosen him. They had chosen each other.

END

_**A/N: Forgive me for stepping out of my story rotation to do this. I just had to visit with them one more time. This was probably the most difficult story for me to lay to rest. As I looked back on it, I thought there were a couple of loose ends. I hope that's fixed now. I do hope you enjoy this little return visit. Feedback is greatly appreciated! =)**_


	17. Post Epilogue - Part 1

A/N: This is NOT a repost. Recently, this story has been on my mind and I decided I wanted to briefly revisit this 'verse. The timeframe will be added on three months from the original epilogue. I hope you enjoy it! Please be advised that this story is heavy in BDSM characteristics. This might not be for everyone!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Post Epilogue - Part 1<span>**

**~~~~Three Months Later~~~~**

Brian looked up from the boards spread across his desk, his brows drawing together in disapproval when his partner/employee stepped into the privacy of his inner office without the courtesy of knocking. Sitting back to fully lean into the back of his chair, Brian surveyed him with a forbidding frown well in place. "It seems that someone has forgotten his place... or his role."

Justin swallowed, his eyes widening anxiously. Had he done something else wrong? Fuck. He hadn't knocked... he was in for it now. He was already dealing with a hungry and vengeful panther... and now he pushed him even further over the edge. "Uhhh, I'm sorry, Brian. I guess I forgot to knock."

"Such a clever boy," Brian drawled mockingly. "You do know that I have a meeting with a prospective new client this afternoon... and these boards are for shit. I don't have time for meaningless interruptions."

"Meaningless interruptions?" Justin parroted softly. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond, or even feel about that. "Well, I didn't do those boards... and I didn't know you had a meeting either."

Brian's gaze iced over. "You would know that if you had listened to a fucking word I told you over dinner last night."

"I heard most of it... I was just a bit distracted, and to no fault of my own." Justin looked at his lover and boss closely, still unsure of how upset Brian still was with him. Sometimes it was hard to tell with Brian. At times they still enjoyed much of a dom and sub role; others they were partners, and/or business associates. Generally it was always established beforehand when they would enjoy their more special games. Last night, Brian's jealousy had resulted in their first night of sleeping in separate bedrooms. Brian's choice, and not his. Justin understood that for what it was. Brian was protecting him from his more savage passions. As he looked at him now, Justin didn't think Brian would remain passive for long.

"Is that a fact?" Brian mused softly.

Justin groaned. That whisper soft voice never boded well for him. It meant trouble. Torture of the most erotic kind. He was doomed. "I was just being nice to your client, Brian. How was I to know he would corner me when your back was turned?"

"I warned you that Josh had a predatory nature... much like my own; in fact, I told you he was like me in many ways. I advised you there was one large difference between him and me. You found my words to be true... didn't you?" Brian stood up from behind his desk, his breathing quickly elevating as he remembered the sight of Josh's hands pawing all over Justin.

Nodding, Justin couldn't help but to agree. "He had no respect for our relationship. Looking back, it was clear he distracted you long enough to make his move. He thought he could use me just because he sensed I am submissive."

"And what did that teach you?" Brian asked, his footsteps carrying him from behind his desk to where Justin stood.

"That I need to take your warnings more seriously." Justin's head lowered as he felt his submissive nature quickly returning to the forefront, despite the fact that they typically reserved this for the bedroom only now.

Brian reached out, his hand lightly stroking along flawless blond strands. "Anything else?"

"I-I'm not sure what you want me to say, Brian—" Justin began, only to become silenced by a hiss of reproof.

"Justin..." Brian began warningly. "When we are in a discipline mode whether at home or at work, how do you address me?" Brian's hand continued to stroke, his patience more forthcoming now that he had decided on Justin's punishment.

A slight whimper crawled up from Justin's throat. God, how he had missed this. Nothing made him feel as complete as when Brian was at his dominating best. It was clear to see that Brian was decidedly in that role today. As much as he loved being the partner of Brian Kinney, he craved these moments too. Right or wrong, he hoped they always returned to them. He had fucked up last night; there was no doubt about that. Whatever punishment Brian elected to deliver would be graciously accepted. Justin knew Brian realized that as well. "Master..."

"Very good," Brian whispered, his eyes looking down at the head meekly lowered, a half-smile curving his lips. He had missed this. It was a shame that an unpleasant event was what brought such a moment to the surface again... but consequences always followed bad decisions. Brian didn't live his life in any other way. In an instance like this, much of this exercise was a lesson. Justin had crossed a line... and he needed to learn from it. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I returned to the private dining room and the two of you were gone? I know Josh. I warned you about his exploits... and still you allowed him to lure you away."

"I'm sorry, Master. I was only trying to be a good host in your absence. I knew you wanted that contract badly. When he asked me to join him out on the terrace where he could enjoy his cigar, I didn't see the harm." Justin kept his head lowered, right now more ashamed of himself than he had ever been before. He had been such a naïve fool. And... that was not him. He loved Brian so much. His only intentions had been to help him. Failing to listen to Brian's warnings had not only been reckless, but it had cost his partner and employer a lucrative contract. His guilt overwhelmed him to the point of tears.

Brian sighed, instantly observing the quivering shoulders, knowing precisely what that signified. "Justin, lift your head and look at me."

Justin obediently lifted his head, his gaze colliding head-on with the understanding, yet stern one from his master. "I made a mistake. I accept any punishment you deliver, Master."

"I know that." Brian's fingers lowered to trail across Justin's cheek. "What I need you to understand is that I give these warnings for your own protection. I don't care nearly as much about that contract as I do about you. You should know that by now. Granted, Josh took advantage of your devotion to me; and I've warned you repeatedly how any dominant man can read sub-like qualities in a submissive. Josh used that knowledge appallingly." Brian's eyes flared angrily as he remembered finding Josh cornering Justin against a secluded pillar, his hands pulling at Justin's clothing, and the lewd suggestions he was growling; ones that had been more in the form of demands. "He's lucky I didn't beat him down."

Forcing himself not to smile, knowing he was far from being out of trouble yet, Justin whispered, "I'm glad you didn't. I would hate to see you arrested."

Bleakly, Brian agreed. "It could have ended in that. Josh seemed intent on having you." Brian reached out to wipe away the tears from Justin's beautiful face. "What dominant queer male would fail to want you? I see now that he only accepted my offer of a business dinner merely to get his hands on you." Brian stepped away from Justin, the anger still consuming him; all of it directed towards the man that sought to take what belonged to him.

"I made a bad choice. I will be more careful in future." Justin took one long at his commanding boss and lover, and knew this wasn't over. The reprimand might be finished... but the torturous make-up hadn't even started. Justin could only imagine what Brian would do to make him pay for their separate sleeping arrangements of last night. He had known it to be wise at the time. Brian had been angry, a jealousy had consumed him like none he'd ever seen in him. Yet, he had known at the time, as he still knew now... there would be a payday attached.

"Yes. I think you will too." Brian sat back down behind his desk, pulling out a small box inside the side drawer. He pushed it across the desk, looking at Justin with lust and anticipation blazing in his eyes. "Take the box, Justin."

Justin hesitantly walked towards Brian's desk, uncertainty in his every movement. Cautiously he picked it up, not opening the lid until Brian nodded his approval. He gasped and smiled at what he found inside. It was an anal plug, one of intricate design; what made it even more intriguing was the device he saw nestled beside it. Justin groaned. "Is that what I think it is?"

Lust and desire to dominate his submissive and partner began burning a path to his gut with an almost clawing intensity. Fuck, how he loved and desired this boy. He was perfection in every possible way. This wasn't only about discipline. In this case, this was about each of them expressing certain desires that could only be fulfilled with the other. "Yes, Justin. It is a vibrating plug... but what's even more hot – it comes with a remote. A remote that will remain in my possession as you wear this plug the remainder of the day."

"H-here... as I work?" Justin stammered. Oh fuck. This was going to be an even longer day than he'd imagined. Brian would torment him relentlessly. He deserved it, though. What was more – he wanted it.

Brian's smile was primitive, feral, and all consuming. He didn't leave any doubt of how much he would enjoy Justin's bittersweet torment. Each of them knew that it would make the end of the day even more mind-altering when they were together once more. "Lock the door." Brian watched with appreciation as Justin walked slowly towards the door, his eyes never wavering from the ass that would be receiving so much attention today... and he was certain, for the rest of the night as well. When Justin returned, he told him in a soft guttural tone, "Remove your pants... and lay on the couch."

Justin was very familiar with sessions on Brian's office couch, but he didn't think it would be quite like that today. This was about so many other things than a simple fix in the middle of the workday. Justin groaned when he realized it wasn't even noon yet. He wasn't even halfway through this day. It would be endless and torturous... and he was going to love every moment of it. Justin never looked away from Brian's attentive and hungry gaze as he slipped out of his pants and laid down to swiftly obey the man that owned every part of him. He watched as Brian slowly slid out of his jacket, and rolled up his sleeves. He had been correct. He wouldn't be fucked on this couch today. This was about reparation and Brian demonstrating his control. His eyes followed Brian's deliberate movements. First, Brian reached for the lube kept in his drawer... and lastly, he picked up the box that he had left laying on the desk.

As he watched Brian's panther-like walk from across the room, Justin knew he was doomed. The only thing left to be decided was in how much Brian decided to punish him. Despite how agonizing Brian's methods ended up being, the quickening in his cock told him how glad he was to see this aspect of their relationship again. After an extensive lubing and stretching, Justin moaned as Brian pushed the plug home. Of course Brian would know exactly how to most effectively place his source of torment. Justin didn't doubt that for a moment. An instant later when Brian backed away and reached for the remote, Justin realized more fully the treatment he was in for all day long.

Brian moved to the other end of the couch, kissing Justin possessively and fervently on the lips. He smiled at him affectionately before he moved back to his desk, knowing if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to resist his tempting little submissive. He looked back down at his unacceptable boards, smiling with satisfaction that Justin remained laying where he left him, waiting for permission to move. "You may get dressed now. Then, I want you to take these boards to your office and see what you can do with them."

Justin dressed as quickly as he could, forcing himself to ignore the pressure that now pushed against his prostate. Once he was dressed, he approached the desk, reaching for the boards when that first unbelievable tremor shook him. "Oh my God," he gasped. Justin met the smug look on Brian's face, instantly realizing the button had only been held down for a moment. He was so fucked. It hadn't fully occurred to him until now how vulnerable he was to Brian today. At any time Brian could press that button, and Justin would feel himself twitching and burning... aching for release. A release that he knew wouldn't come.

Leaning forward on his desk, his hands clasped together as he surveyed the man that set him on fire – heart, body and soul – Brian knew this would be one day neither of them would ever forget; and the night even more so. Brian watched as Justin shakily made his way to the door, his voice calling out to him just as he was reaching to unlock it. "All day, Justin. Anytime I like I can push that button. I can even hold it down for minutes if I want. Of course, I probably wouldn't do that." Brian glanced at the remote as if deliberating the very idea. "No, I'm sure I wouldn't do that. All that aside... you only have two rules today."

Rules. What more can he possibly add to this, Justin thought.

Brian was quick to supply the answer. "One, you cannot remove the plug... and two, you most definitely cannot cum. See to it that you don't do either of those-"

"I promise," Justin whispered, his cock twitching again at Brian's words. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Brian was the hottest man alive. During these moments, he totally took his breath away.

"Good," Brian purred huskily, his eyes eating up the backside of his boy, knowing his day would be almost as tormented as he waited for the night to come. "I hope you got plenty of rest in your solitary bed last night, Justin... because today and tonight I will prove once more how much you belong to me."

Justin sighed. He didn't speak the obvious. They both knew Justin knew that, and celebrated that each and every day. There was nothing that could compare to being the one that Brian Kinney desired and loved so mercilessly. He wouldn't trade places with anyone, but he didn't doubt that many would love to trade to be in his position. Justin smiled at the arrogant and controlling man he adored, saying all he needed to say in one silent glance. The near disastrous events of last night had led them more fully back to this lifestyle again. And... as long as this was explored with Brian, the man he completely worshipped, he couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Brian smirked as Justin made his exit. Sweet and all-knowing little fucker. The little shit had him wrapped around his finger and knew it. His eyes lit up on the remote device in his possession. It would be a long and torturous day for his little blond. At the end of it, he couldn't wait to reap the rewards.

TBC


	18. Post Epilogue - Part 2

**Post Epilogue - Part 2**

Brian barely glanced at Justin during his presentation of the boards. His attention remained primarily affixed to the face of his prospective client. At intervals he would glance at Cynthia and Ted; very rarely would he allow his eyes to rest on Justin for more than a moment. The boards were top-notch. Justin had made a brilliant transformation of the for shit boards that his junior artist had elected to present on his first major project. Young Matthew Rollins wasn't off to a shining start. And... today of all days had been the worse of days to tread upon the lion's tail. Of course, Matthew was in such awe of him that he perceived every day to be the one to make an impression on the boss. He had only given Matthew this assignment as an attempt to lighten Justin's load; the young artist had shown great promise, but he wasn't in Justin's league. No one ever was.

When he did spare a look at Justin, he would pointedly look at the fullness of his tempting lips. Justin was saying all the right words in regards to wooing this client; however Brian was more focused on the lips in general. There wasn't a doubt in his mind what Justin would be doing during his lunch hour today. The question remained of how often he would utilize the remote that was safely nestled in his pocket. So far he had taken it easy on his disobedient boy for various reasons. One, he really needed to fix this piece of shit Matthew had passed off as a completed board, and secondly... he wouldn't derive nearly as much pleasure from Justin's bittersweet torment if he couldn't watch. He loved watching Justin squirm; most especially knowing he was causing it. After the disastrous events of last night...he needed this. Brian couldn't remember the last time they hadn't fucked. They never spent a night apart. He hadn't liked that at all.

Justin had just finished his presentation and was assembling the boards back together. It had been a job well done as usual. Gauging from the potential client's expression he was pleased. His eyes heated as he watched Justin bending slightly to slide the boards together in the case. Brian shook his head, thinking he had gone far too easy on him so far. It had only been a couple of hours since he'd inserted the plug. Justin shouldn't be moving around with such ease. Perhaps it was time to provide another reminder. He waited until Justin turned to look at him; his own look transferring that trouble was very soon to follow. Soundlessly, Brian pushed and held the button for several seconds. He smiled as his own dick thickened at the gasp that slid instantly from Justin's lips.

Cynthia was to her feet immediately, rushing over to catch the falling boards. "Justin? Are you okay?"

Placing his hand on the end of the table to balance himself, Justin nodded, his eyes lifting briefly to meet the lust and amusement in Brian's eyes. "Uhhhh yeah. I'm fine. I haven't eaten anything yet today."

Ted looked back and forth between Brian and Justin. Something strange was going on here... but he was wise enough not to get involved. Instead he looked at the client he knew they were about to sign, knowing he was going nowhere until the client either signed or left the office. He released a light sigh. This was looking to be a very long day.

"You do look a bit pale, Justin. Why don't you get a sandwich." Brian looked at Justin's lips hungrily. He couldn't wait to provide Justin with some added nourishment once his client was gone. "Come to my office when you return."

Justin mentally groaned. "Yes, Sir. I won't be very long."

"Take your time." Brian's eyes swept over his boy, lust and affection clearly in his gaze. "I can wait." He moved his gaze away from his enticing partner, and back to the client that awaited his undivided attention, uncertain in this moment just how long he could wait. His more primitive instincts urged him to end this business quickly and begin reclaiming his hot little submissive. Brian reminded himself he needed to attend to business first. Justin would be here for him afterwards. That was another aspect Justin had altered in his life. His dedication to business was often affected by both Justin's presence, or thoughts of him in general. As much as he hated that loss of focus, he also craved every moment he spent with him.

* * *

><p>Justin smiled from the other side of the door as he prepared to knock. It had only been a couple of hours since his 'punishment' had begun, but he was exhilarated by the thoughts of this meeting. It was so good to be back at this place, although he realized that his poor decision making had provoked it... and that they were far from done with discussing his mistake. There had been no mistaking the lust and all out need in Brian's eyes. If the client hadn't been present, Justin would have probably offered to bypass his lunch and spend it behind locked doors with his dominant boss and lover. He hadn't a doubt in his head that Brian wanted that too; but he seemed to manage to keep his mind on business. Justin had a feeling Brian wasn't managing that by much.<p>

He knocked firmly on the door, standing patiently for Brian's sultry growl to admit entrance. He had no doubt that was exactly what he would receive. It was probably going on 36 hours now that they hadn't fucked; Justin knew how that affected him. In the case of Brian's response to that same abstinence – Justin had no doubt of the torturous and immensely satisfying treatment he would be receiving tonight. For now, though, he knew he would be asked to relieve some of his lover's discomfort. He couldn't wait to begin that much desired task.

"Come in," Brian growled, a feral smile on his face knowing exactly who was on the other side of his door. Once Justin entered, Brian instantly demanded, "Lock it." Brian's hot and hungry gaze remained on Justin during the process. He had never wanted Justin more than he did right now. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the middle of the work day, Brian would say to hell with Justin's day-long punishment and fuck him now; over and over until he could look at him without his dick throbbing in his pants for completion. It was a dangerous and combustible mix of emotions swelling within him. Dominance, lust, jealousy, need... but what had ruled him the most during the night when he'd laid in bed agonizing was that feeling of helplessness when he'd felt his protection of Justin to be at risk. Brian Kinney didn't do helpless. Most especially not regarding Justin. It would take some time for him to get over that feeling. He wasn't certain he ever would.

Justin advanced to the desk, knowing not to sit until Brian told him what he wanted. He kept his head lowered, barely able to keep his breathing in check; knowing this was going to take an erotic turn... but at a time of Brian's choosing.

"So obedient today. I do enjoy seeing how much you remember." Brian smiled at him, resisting the urge to lunge across his desk at him. Fuck. He was hard and aching. Every twitch Justin made following the vibrating motion in his ass caused his own cock to thicken and throb almost unbearably. It was ironic really. A punishment for Justin was indeed one for him as well. He couldn't wait to have him all to himself later. It would be a long and eventful night. "Have a seat, Justin. I want to talk to you for a few minutes – first."

Swallowing, Justin fought the answering response in his cock. _First_. Brian was being more than clear about where this was heading; not that there had ever been any reason for doubt. "Thank you, Sir." Justin took a seat, knowing this meant he should look directly at Brian; he didn't attempt to disguise the love and desire he had for his Master and lover. There wasn't another man like Brian Kinney. Justin counted himself fortunate every day that he had been the one Brian had chosen.

"We got the contract. Thanks to your quick and precise efforts." A different smile fell across Brian's lips; this one more resonant of admiration and the deepest of professional respect. "I never doubted the outcome once you took over both the creation of the boards and the presentation of them."

Justin blushed. It didn't seem to matter the amount of time he worked for Brian, or how long they had been together on a personal level; Brian's praise never failed to humble him. "Thank you, Sir. I did my best in the time allotted."

"You always do... at least on a professional level."

Here it comes, Justin thought. Brian was going to get into the events of last night. He had eluded to not wanting to mention it again during the course of the day, but that appeared to have changed. That meant one thing alone. Brian's desires were raging out of control; a fact that didn't surprise him at all. In such a highly charged state, Brian would have the presence of mind to want these details resolved before they went home tonight. He would want nothing to distract them from their time together. Brian always thought everything out. That was another thing he loved about him. Brian Kinney always knew what he wanted and where he was heading. After more scolding he knew it would be forgiven, yet he wasn't sure the incident would ever be forgotten.

"I want to discuss the events of last night – and this will be the last time it is mentioned. We are not effecting discipline at the moment so you may speak freely. Use that opportunity wisely. This is not a pleasant subject matter for me... most especially after you disregarded my warnings and placed yourself in a position that not only displeased me, but placed you at risk as well." Brian looked at his lover attentively. "Tell me why you allowed Josh to lure you out onto the balcony... and don't give me that gibberish about being a good host. You are not that naïve. You were well aware that he wanted to fuck you."

"I've been thinking about that a lot in the past couple of hours. I really wanted you to get that contract. I know he's been one you've been trying to land; and... well, I guess I thought if he was that interested in me, flirting with him would be okay if he signed with Kinnetik." Justin watched as Brian's eyes turned from patient to pissed in a single moment. "It was never my intention for things to go as far as him touching me."

Brian's eyes moved from Justin to crawl slowly up and down the wall; all in an effort to maintain his calm. He counted silently to himself, as always astounded by how much this little blond affected not only his peace of mind, but his self-control as well. "Touching you?" He laughed harshly. It was never a pleasant sound to the recipient. "He was mauling you. If I hadn't returned, he would have had you pinned against the beam and fucking you – with or without your consent."

Justin winced as he visualized that reality. Josh was attractive enough... but he didn't want that - he would never want that. He loved Brian. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. He had made a huge mistake and an even larger one in good judgment. He liked to think that he had learned his lesson. "I'm sorry, Brian. When I finally got free of his octopus hands, I did see the look on your face. It wasn't just a matter of jealousy. You were scared. All I can do is promise not to take your warnings lightly in the future. You were right about him. I was wrong not to listen."

"Yes, I was scared, Justin. I don't ever want to go through that again. It wouldn't have just been about sex. He would have hurt you." Brian ran a hand through his hair, uncaring how he was disheveling it during the middle of his work day; all he cared about was making Justin understand that this couldn't happen again. "I should have killed him for touching you. God, I wanted to."

"I know you did. I'm glad you didn't. He isn't worth it, Brian." Justin had a soft expression in his eyes, a loving glow that only came when he thought of all the qualities that made Brian the perfect dominant for him; in fact, the perfect man completely. "Some people don't understand the true aspects of a good Dom. You have every quality that reflects that. Josh wants to be a Dom, but he's only a bully. He uses sex as a weapon. You don't use it to inflict pain as he does."

"You have learned a lot, Justin. I'm pleased about that." Brian nodded, glad now that he had pushed for this talk before they went home. He had known his patience would be more challenged once they were secluded at home. "Okay then. I think that's resolved. I don't want to hear the name of Josh falling from your lips again. In fact, it would be my preference if your lips found another more practical use in the quickest time possible."

Justin moistened his lips as the image of Brian taking his mouth permeated his every sense of awareness. "I can most willingly comply with that... Mr. Kinney."

"Get to it, then." Brian's voice was a low, husky purr. "Come over here and show me again how perfect your hot little mouth is at sucking my cock."

Instantly and without further urging Justin was on his feet and quickly on his knees before his Master. His eyes fastened hungrily on the bulge in Brian's Armani slacks, his throat almost aching with the desire to feel that fullness throbbing and thrusting inside. He didn't ever want to go through a night like the past one. It was bad enough going to bed alone... but to wake up and not feel those protective arms cradling him close; that had been the greatest punishment of all. As much as Brian adamantly protested he did not cuddle... well, Justin knew a different story. One that he knew better than to announce to the world, or even to the beast that had enslaved him in every way imaginable. He watched as Brian impatiently undid his own pants and opened them to allow Justin to go to work, a sultry smile on his lips when he realized his dominant lover was just as anxious. "As in all things, I will endeavor to do my very best-"

Brian stroked the lips that were about to engulf his leaking cock. His eyes were stormy when he raggedly told him, "Yes, I know you will."

Justin wasted no time. He was on fire, yet not for his own relief; Justin knew his punishment would last the day in regards to that. He didn't have a problem with that. He knew what Brian had in store for him tonight would more than weigh out against a day filled with bittersweet torment. He moaned as the pearly droplets first greeted his eyes. Brian was always so instantly ready. He often wondered if Brian was always this primed and ready to go with all the men he'd fucked before him; understanding Brian as he did he figured he must have been, but he liked to think that what they shared was on a completely different level of intensity. Justin was more than certain that his hopes were in reality true. He swallowed before he moved to engulf the beautiful organ; the look in Brian's eyes told him one thing clearly – this wasn't going to be slow and easy. Brian was ablaze in his most primal of lusts. It was beautiful, hot, and it totally captivated him.

Brian wasn't feeling particularly gentle; in his mind, Justin's poor sense of decision making had provoked his savage response. That had all been forgiven... but the agony and despair of the previous night was still far from forgotten. He didn't blame Justin entirely for his minimal patience. The exercise they were each enduring today had his cock hungry, and his hands anxious to claim full possession of his boy again. Not just any boy... but the one that he not only loved, yet also the one he vowed to protect from the other barracudas in his circles. It was unrealistic to think they wouldn't encounter others. This would be a lesson to his often naive blond partner. If he told him not to trust a man - that needed to be followed without question. Before the day was out, Brian thought Justin might grasp that more fully.

He twisted his fingers almost brutally into Justin's fine strands of blond hair; as always, neither of them in doubt who was the Master, and who was the sub. God, how he had missed these times. By the excitement and flush that had stained Justin's paler cheeks from their moment in his office earlier, Brian knew Justin felt the same. He only wished it hadn't been derived from punishment and reparation. But... perhaps it was an indication that this needed to feature into their lives more fully once more.

Justin could barely breathe to moan around the roughness of Brian's cock sliding across his lips, then his tongue - before resulting in hammering into his throat; only one cohesive thought intruding into this much desired moment. That was quite simply - finally, he had come home. This was who he was, and with this man. Despite being submissive by nature, he knew he didn't want to ever explore this with another dominant. Somehow that would sully what he had shared with Brian; his boss, his partner, and undoubtedly his Master. In every aspect of their life - he loved this man.

Brian placed his hands on each side of Justin's face, his hips thrusting deeper into the welcoming mouth that was like no other. He looked deeply into Justin's eyes, forcing himself to maintain that eye contact that he so craved. He always needed to feel everything that Justin felt; with eyes so expressive as Justin's that was easily achieved. Sweat rolling down his face, Brian began to grunt, his breathing becoming more labored as he rammed in and out of Justin's mouth, innately feeling each thrust – a feeling that was so intense that he almost hated the orgasm that he knew was right on the edge. As much as he loved that mind-numbing release, he hated severing that connection from Justin. There had never been a man to elicit these feelings within him. Brian knew this was the only man for him. The one that completed him on every level.

Moments later, Justin hummed and released his own growl of satisfaction when Brian began to shoot waves down his throat. Fuck, this was good, he thought. Nothing compared. He waited until Brian's thrusts stilled before his tongue lapped up every last drop. He pulled off in a reluctant pop, smiling sexily at his temporarily satisfied lover, uncaring of his own throbbing cock; his primary desire having been to satisfy Brian's needs. In doing so, he realized he had satisfied dormant needs of his own. It was so good to be here again. Standing to his feet, Justin couldn't resist a smooth remark. "I had my lunch, but that was definitely the dessert I most needed."

A laugh was Brian's response. The most genuine one he had expressed since this incident began last night. "You are such a cheeky little fucker."

"I do love you too, Mr. Kinney." Justin beamed as he looked into beautiful hazel eyes that returned his sentiment whether the words were spoken or not. "Now, shall I return to work... Sir?"

Brian pretended a stern look. "Awfully cocky for someone with a vibrating plug up his ass! Don't even think you'll get through the rest of this day without feeling me with you."

"I always feel you with me, Brian. Vibrating plug or not." He looked at Brian seriously for a long moment. "I'm really sorry."

Nodding, Brian became somber for a moment. "I know you are, Justin." He looked into Justin's eyes, uncaring that he was openly displaying his more tender feelings. He didn't hold back with this man. "I just want you safe. You know that. I will take any steps to ensure that." Brian rolled his lips under as he glanced down at the pile still sitting on his desk. "Okay. Get back to work, Taylor. I don't want to leave late tonight-"

Justin definitely didn't want that either. "I'll be ready and waiting, Sir. Shall I order Thai?"

"Yes. A quick dinner is in order tonight." Brian's eyes darkened as they slid over his beautiful boy. "You're going to scream tonight, my boy. Over and over until nothing is left. From the moment we step into the loft you will be my submissive – inside and out. Be prepared for a very long night."

"I will be. In fact, I've been looking forward to this for such a long time." Justin looked at the man he loved one last time before he left to return to work. He jumped and laughed at the same time when he felt the brief vibrating in his ass. God, he loved that man. There was no one like him. He glanced at the time and emitted a deep moan. It was still such a long day yet. One thing was for certain – it would be a night he would never forget; in fact, one he knew they would both long remember. With any luck, one that would be repeated over and over again.

TBC

**A/N: I am anticipating one more chapter to complete this three-part post epilogue. I hope you are enjoying this return visit. I know I have been so happy to spend time with them again. :)**


	19. Post Epilogue - Part 3

**A/N**: This is the FINAL part, before this story is filed away again. Whether or not it gets returned to again one day remains to be determined - but for now, we are at closure once more. Thank you all that have been reading and supporting this story. It means a lot to me. In addition: thank you to all those that have left such thoughtful messages regarding the recent tragedy of the passing of my mother. I have no words to express my thanks. Much of this chapter was written before her passing; I've been working on it in small portions when I've felt that need to escape. It doesn't really work with something this devastating, but it does help. I hope you enjoy the finished result.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Post Epilogue - Part 3<span>**

In the past hour Brian had lost track of how many times his eyes had strayed to the clock on his desk, not to mention the one on his computer, along with the Rolex wrapped around his wrist. They were all set for the same time; finally the end of the day was almost upon them – but until he was safely on the way home with Justin, the end wouldn't be soon enough. He had just finished up the last details of a presentation that wasn't due for several days yet, realizing he had been working relentlessly this afternoon solely to keep his mind distracted from his naughty little submissive, not to mention the button resting heavily in his pocket.

He had been very limited with its use throughout the day. Brian liked to be present when the effects assailed his beautiful partner. When he had used it earlier Brian's dick had leaked when Justin felt the need to grasp the table for support. He could only imagine what that vibration had been causing in Justin's tight little ass. His cock had twitched knowing he had been causing that response... and that he would be the one to enjoy all the rewards later. In truth, they would both be enjoying that climatic meeting; Brian couldn't wait to get started. Brian looked at the time again, all but abandoning the idea of getting any more work done today. It was only half-an-hour before normal quitting time. He was the boss; Brian could see no reason why they couldn't finish for the day early.

Picking up the phone, he dialed directly to Justin, quick to make his preference known. "Wrap up anything you're working on. It's time to go – _now_."

"But..." Justin stuttered, his cock swelling at the impatience in Brian's voice, and knowing what would be imminent result of it, yet... he was almost finished with this board. He didn't want to set it aside.

"Is there a problem with that?" Brian deliberately reached into his pocket, his fingers pressing and depressing the button repeatedly. Brian growled when he could hear Justin beginning to pant in erratic breaths. He smiled when Justin's gasp was clearly heard once the pulsing in his ass had stopped. "No, I didn't think so."

Justin groaned. Fuck. This was going to be a long night. As much as he loved this sweet torture, not to mention Brian's dominance of him once more, he was ready to have this plug removed and move on to the much anticipated night ahead. "I'll be right there, Brian."

"Good boy..." Brian purred. "I'll be waiting." Brian replaced the phone. The truth of the matter was simple – he had been waiting all day. He meticulously put his desk into a semblance of order. He wasn't taking his briefcase home tonight... nor anything else work-related. There would be no time for that. Brian doubted it would matter what he had on the agenda for tomorrow – he wouldn't have cared. All that mattered tonight was Justin. Standing up from his desk, Brian quickly determined he couldn't patiently await his lover. He slipped into his overcoat, and walked to his office door. He would meet Justin halfway... at least in this. The rest of the night would be done his way...

Brian was almost at his office door, his hand poised to lock it for the night when the intrusive ringing of his desk phone began. "Fuck!" he hissed, uncaring if anyone remained to hear him. He knew Cynthia and Ted had left a short time ago, as did anyone else in the art department excluding Justin. As far as he could determine – only he and Justin remained. That thought had made him even more anxious in the past hour. Typically he would have taken advantage of their solitude... but not tonight. He wanted complete seclusion with his partner tonight. There would be no interruptions. Brian moved towards the phone, hoping for Justin's sake it wasn't his capricious blond finding a reason to delay their departure. If it was – he wouldn't be having any of it.

"Kinney," he snapped with extreme impatience into the phone.

"Brian, I'm so glad I caught you-"

"Josh..." Brian sneered. "You have a lot of nerve calling me."

A chuckle followed. Ice was clearly discernible beneath the condescending laughter. "Brian, you really need to lighten up. It was all in fun. How was I to know that Justin meant that much to you? Since when do they ever?"

"Gee... perhaps the fact that Justin lives with me might be somewhat of a clue." Brian could feel the fury once again rising in him. He had let most of it go throughout the day... now he felt he was starting all over – fresh from the sight of Josh's clawing, groping hands all over his Justin.

"Yes well, many masters house their pets with them," Josh drawled insinuatingly.

Brian took in a deep breath. "Justin is not a pet!" He was faced towards the window, oblivious to the fact of no longer being alone. "Despite the fact that I enjoy a Dom/Sub lifestyle with my partner, he is not an object. In fact, when we are not in those roles – I consider him my equal! Of course, I wouldn't expect a narrow-minded fool such as yourself to understand."

"You are a fool, Brian. That's not what Justin wants or needs-"

"I will warn you one more time, Josh, and it will be for the last time – stay the fuck away from Justin. If you come near him again I swear I will use every contact I have to ruin you." Brian turned when he heard the gasp in the doorway. He smiled at Justin reassuringly for a brief moment. "We both know I have the power and connections to do that." Brian didn't give Josh a chance to speak further when he slammed the phone down, wishing now he hadn't answered that call. He raised a mocking eyebrow at his stunned partner, before he asked, "Well... are you ready to go home, Mr. Taylor?"

Justin beamed, it was a glow that shined inside and out. "I've been ready all day."

* * *

><p>Brian unceremoniously hustled Justin to the bed, his need having never been more urgent. All through dinner, lust had been eating at him... scraping at his insides like the most precise of claws. He had known as he'd fed Justin a delicious strawberry torte – he wouldn't last long. Dinner had been quick... but not as quick as he would have liked. There had been no need to linger, or play any further games. The desire was equal in both of them, and they each knew where this evening would end. Brian had taken immense pleasure in feeding his sub partner. Not only did Brian enjoy the control, but what further added to his pleasure was knowing how much Justin enjoyed his complete power over him. The night was only beginning. It had been his intention to slowly drive his lover crazy, yet now as his naked body slid against Justin's, Brian didn't think he could withstand the awaiting pleasure for long.<p>

Biting his lip, his dick leaking against the sheets, Justin panted as he felt the heat of Brian's cock poking against his ass; the ass that still was filled with the plug that had been a bittersweet torment all day long. He knew he was in the role of submissive to Brian's Master right now. As much as he loved that... right now he just wanted to shout out his need for release from that aching fullness. He knew his relief would come at a time of Brian's choosing.

Brian's tongue slithered down Justin's back, droplets of sweat falling away by the deliberate strokes of his tongue. His eyes became fiery and hungrily focused on the perfect ass he was moments from reclaiming. How he'd wanted him all day. The torture he had inflicted on Justin had been endured by him as well. He hadn't realized at the time how much it would affect him... by the end of the day he had been raging with his need – a need that he knew could only be assuaged by this man; now or ever. "Is my little submissive getting a bit anxious?" Brian drawled, his teeth biting into the flesh of Justin's ass.

A moan was Justin's sole response. He didn't dare say another word. For one – he knew he'd probably give away too much; and another, he wasn't certain he could now articulate any form of cohesive thought. The slight jerking of his hips told Brian all he would need to know. To both his surprise and satisfaction, he felt Brian's lubed up fingers reaching inside, apparently en route to removing the tormenting yet pleasure giving anal plug. Brian pulled it out slowly, only pausing to toss it aside before his hand returned to swat Justin several times on the ass. Justin jumped in response, groaning as more pre-cum began to ooze from his not-so suddenly needy cock. He bit his lip in frustration, uncertain how he would resist pleading with his lover to finish him – here and now.

A deep and primal growl crawled out of Brian's throat, his hands sliding to clasp Justin's hips to still their unrestrained motion. "Such a naughty boy." Brian's mouth lowered swiftly, his tongue stretching out to lick along the crack of Justin's ass; his lips separating the flesh that he was ravenous to devour. "I warned you what would happen tonight, Justin. Didn't I?" Brian's tongue slid inside and leisurely moved forward, his hands tight on Justin's hips; his boy wasn't moving anywhere until he won this little battle. By Justin's frantic breaths... he wouldn't be waiting for long.

"W-warned me?" Justin panted, knowing he had forgotten to tack on the appropriate Sir or Master; hoping Brian was far enough gone not to notice.

Brian's tongue ceased its motion, his eyes moving upward to touch on the tense back and beautiful face turned sideways on the pillow. "I feel something was missing there. Please tell me what it could be..."

"I – uhhhh, can't seem to recall what you warned me of, Master..." Justin answered in between sharp and labored breaths.

"Much better," Brian purred in approval. Brian stretched out his tongue, a stabbing motion quickly developing as he thrust his tongue deep into Justin's pulsing hole. Fuck. He couldn't wait much longer. His own cock was leaking and throbbing; Brian knew the same could be said for his lover. He slowly withdrew his tongue, only to nibble and suck on the delicious flesh, his voice a mere rasp when he reminded – "I told you I would make you scream. Well, my sweet and sassy little sub – it's time to make that a reality!"

Justin moaned, knowing Brian would soon be pounding him into the mattress, a feeling he had been dreaming of the entire day. It never ceased to amaze him how much he constantly desired this man. His love for Brian seemed to intensify on a daily basis; Justin had long ago accepted that was the case regarding every aspect of their relationship. "I'm ready for that, Master. Fuck... I'm so ready."

Brian hissed as he slammed his cock home. His head arched back as Justin's tight heat enveloped him. There was nothing like fucking Justin raw. He never wanted to go back to a life that a condom was necessary – not with this man. Realistically, he didn't need one. They were completely monogamous... and it was a state that he knew neither of them wanted to deviate from – now or ever. Being assured of Justin's love was an amazing feeling for him; Brian thought that in part inspired his jealousy. At first he would be proud of the envious stares that came their way – in particular those extended towards Justin. It felt good knowing that what belonged to him was so intensely desired. That had diminished when Brian had fully fallen in love with Justin. Now those covetous looks made Brian want to rip the other man apart. No one had the right to look at Justin in such lustful, unmasked desire as him. He didn't trust men in general; Brian knew the lustful beasts a man could become. He was a prime example of that. He did trust Justin... but he didn't trust anyone with him. Brian swore to himself that the events that led to their night apart would never happen again. After last night and today, he doubted he could bear a repeat.

"F-feels so good. Always..." Justin gasped as his fingers clutched at the sheets beneath him, forcing himself to remain still, barely cognizant enough of the fact that they were still in Dom/Sub roles. Brian would tell him when to move. Somehow he would have to endure the bittersweet torment.

Brian's cock pounded into Justin, as of yet keeping the pressure away from the twitching prostate that he knew would take very little motion to send him over the edge. It wouldn't be for much longer. Brian knew that scream of total submission and mind-altering bliss would soon sweep his boy away. When it did – they would savagely ride this one out together. As Brian thrust harder, his chest moved to almost flatten against Justin's back, his mouth opening to growl into Justin's ear, "Don't fight it, Justin. Let everything go. Show me how much you want me... and _only_ me." Teeth nipping at Justin's shoulder, Brian emitted a low, echoing snarl as his cock rammed into Justin – this time deliberately hammering against Justin's already sensitized prostate.

Justin screamed. He couldn't do anything else. His hips began to pump into the bed, his motion only pulling Brian deeper. Over and over he gasped and panted as he reached for his pleasure; Brian's fiercely driving motion telling him they would be finishing this one together. Justin could see no need to reaffirm Brian's words. They both knew them to be true. He didn't want anyone else. "L-love you, Brian... so damned much."

His eyes went wild at Justin's admission. Nothing made him hotter than knowing Justin not only wanted him, but loved him as intensely. Brian began jerking Justin's hips against him as he rocked into his body, both of them quickly falling over the edge. He didn't even care about Justin slipping from his role in his loss of control. The passion and love they shared was what mattered most. Sure, he loved to dominate his precious blond... but it had evolved past that long ago. Now it was about the total commitment and love they shared. Everything else was a bonus. Once their release was upon them and spurting wildly from each of them, Brian skillfully rolled to his side, not withdrawing from Justin, yet sliding his mouth against Justin's neck – breathing him in and out as their hearts collectively began to slow.

Justin was still trembling in the aftermath. This never became repetitive or bland. Each time they came together it was like something new, a memory that couldn't be compared to the previous one. "That was amazing, Brian. It's the only word I have right now."

Brian chuckled against Justin's neck. "Amazing works very well." He tightened his arms around Justin's waist, his mouth forming words that would speak of his love for Justin as deeply as any admission. "I freak out sometimes, Justin... but it's only because I want you safe."

"I know you do, Brian." Justin felt a glow spreading inside of him, the love was so strong he felt he could erupt. "You are my boss, master, lover and partner. But most importantly of all – you are my everything." Justin turned his head to meet the love showing in Brian's eyes. As their lips met and clung together in a sweet, yet languorous kiss, Justin realized there would always be issues to arise that would inspire Brian's protectiveness and jealousy, but he didn't mind that at all. He loved the feeling of being so cherished by this man. And one other thing was for certain – there was nothing in this world like being loved by Brian Kinney. It was his intention to make it a lifelong work.

END


End file.
